Deadly Misconceptions
by mearas
Summary: All Elrond and the twins want for Estel is a normal childhood, but unfortunately for Estel, he isn't normal and in his case, being different can be deadly. As the case may well be when Estel finds himself somewhere he shouldn't. (I don't want to say more
1. Lost

**A/N: Thank you all who reviewed my last story, you guys are so kind and encoraging! Here is the sequil of sorts I promised. As always, not my toybox, but I swear I'll put everything back where I found it (in one piece...I cannot say) ah well, on with the story! Please Review.

* * *

**

Estel chapter one

Great, sighed a boy as he brushed a curly lock out of his steely gray eyes. He had spent half of yesterday evening convincing everyone that he was old enough to go out on a small trail ride alone, he was after all almost eight years old! That was plenty old enough to go! They had finally consented after what seemed like, no what had been hours, they had agreed saying just as long as he was within sight of the Loud Water Falls. Well, he had been in sight of the falls that is until he had seen the white fawn and simply had to follow it!

Looking around at the woods that lay open before him, ominous and foreboding to the young child. The trees loomed above him and patchy sunlight filtered through the leafy canopy to illuminate the trail he was treading. The soft footfalls of the bay gelding barely audible to the child's ears were astonishingly quiet for an animal his size. His pony made not even a divot in the soft rain soaked earth they walked over.

The boy rested his hand lightly on his horse's mane. "Stella, do you have any idea where we are?" the boy asked in exasperation "No, you're a pony, of course you don't." the boy sighed answering his own question. The smooth reddish brown horsehide glided under the boy's legs as they wandered up the winding path coming into a clearing in the wood. He saw four paths that he may take. Hoping more than thinking that the hillock looked familiar, he turned right. Urging Stella into a canter they swiftly climbed the rise.

Looking down through the trees he saw a small river snaking it's way peacefully through the sleepy forest. "Well at least it's a river, that's a start!" Estel thought wryly to himself. As he looked at the valley below, Stella raised his head, his ears pricked with interest. Then Estel heard the faint sounds of laughter floating on the gentle breeze that tugged at his long curly hair. With an audible sigh of relief, he realized that he must be close to home and he hurried Stella along the path. He had had enough adventure for one day. As he drew closer to the source of the laughter he was puzzled and pulled up short. Those voices, he recognized none, and what they were saying he couldn't even make out words, they weren't even speaking words he didn't think. He wanted to see these people up close.

He quickly dismounted Stella and bade him to remain where he was until he came back. Silently he crept up the bank and climbed a tall tree that overlooked the river. Estel was confused, this was all wrong, this wasn't the loud water river at all, and he had no idea where he was. From his vantage point high in the tree he cold see two boys splashing in the river below him. One of them looked to be about his age and the other one looked to be a few years older than him. They were splashing about in the narrow gentle river, throwing stones and running after each other, clambering up the slippery river rocks.

Two horses stood by a tree; they used their reigns, to tie them there. Odd contraptions were strapped wound the horse's middle that Estel had never seen before. No fire dwelt in their dull placid eyes. Their coats weren't shiny like Stella's and they were much more crude than any of the horses from home. However what Estel was most interested in were the boys. Estel could not take his eyes away form the odd attire they were wearing. Thick heavy boots that made a resounding crunch with every clumsy step they took, as apposed to the soft soled leather moccasins that he wore. The clothes were different as well. They weren't wearing robes at all! They were wearing things that looked almost like loose leggings but he knew they weren't, and the earthy rough color and material they were made of stood out in stark contrast to the pale blue silk robes with silver embroidery.

Estel took off the thin silver circlet he wore on his brow, he knew it would be out of place among these boys, he carefully placed it in his robe pocket. They looked nothing like the elflings from his home, Estel's mind jumped ahead and was soon very excited, because these beings were humans! Young little humans just like him. He had never met a human before and so he was of course very happy. He leaned farther to catch a better glimpse at these boys, if he had not been so excited and lost in his own thought, he would have noticed the tree limb groaning in protest to the boy's light weight. He would have noticed the instability, but in his eagerness he forgot all about caution and thought only about seeing these human children, the first since himself he could ever remember seeing at all. The sharp crack of the tree limb made the boy realize his mistake too late.

Estel and the tree limb were now falling to the ground, the very far away ground. His body hit limb after limb on the way down out of the tall tree, the rough bark tore at his robes leaving painful bleeding cuts. Hitting the ground with a thud, he rolled down the steep hill towards the riverbank, with a jerk his body stopped against a log. He lay motionless; a jagged cut ran across his forehead through his split brow staining his cheek crimson.

The two boys on the other side of the stream stared openmouthed at the boy laying not ten feet away from them. The older of the boys waded across the smooth gray river stone to the fallen child. He gently rolled him over to reveal the extent of his injuries, his arm, already swelling and turning a deep shade of purple was bent awkwardly, clearly broken, and his breathing was fast and shallow.

"Is 'e all right?" piped the small boy from across the river. "Can' much tell" The older boy called back over his shoulder. "Will 'e live Jip" called the younger one to his brother. "Yeah, I'd say so" the boy called Jip relayed. The young boy waded across the river to join his brother by the fallen boy's side. ""Odd sota feller in't he" The young boy stated as he bent to prod Estel. "Easy Neb, 'e in't goina feel to good" Jip said sympathetically.

"Let's take 'em to da, 'ell know what ta do." The older boy nodded at neb's suggestion and they carefully picked him up and placed him atop a small chestnut pony for the short trip into their town.

Stella knew that he was supposed to remain at the foot of the small hill, but he was worried, he hadn't heard anything for quite a while. Quietly reaching the crest of the hill, he looked down at the river, no boys, no Estel. This was all wrong, Estel never went off on his own without him, something wasn't right. Turning swiftly on his haunches he galloped off up the trail hoping to find his way to Imladris. He needed help. By the base of the tree where little Estel had fallen, resting half buried in the leaves a silver circlet adorned with one small green stone set in a circular pendant lay, glinting in the soft shafts of sunlight.

* * *

**A/N: Runs and hides! Sorry, my first ever cliffy. At least it wasn't to bad of a cliffy though if you think about it, I could have left it off right after he fell, but I'm not that evil! As always Please Review they make me so happy!**


	2. Found

**A/N: Hello all! Sorry for being so late, however finals are not so fun! Thank God there over! Well here you are, better late than never. To all my reviewers, thank you so much, and to any floaters that may be reading this, I hope you like it!**

**Viggomaniac: Thanks! Yes I agree with you on the pararaph front, sorry about that, it was a joined computor andd myself error. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Flamesofthemoon: Sorry for the wait, and thanks for the reviews! You are a faithful reviewer for this story as well as my previous one. **

**Liz: Thanks! I hope you get to read this soon, don't know when you'll get the chance, but hey! Hope you like this ****chapter, and I'm sorry for confusing you, See you at Graduation! (Tear)**

**Emily: Sorry you got confused, I had computor issues...yeah, not really tecnologically inclined. As for if it's AU, Definatly, all my work tends to be, but I try to stick to cannon pretty closely, as I do not know much about Estel's early childhood according to Tolkien, I have taken a few libertys. As for the boys, they are human...they just have weird names. **

**A. NuEvil: My feelings exactly, but at least I didn't hurt him to badly, he's too cute to mame yet! Thanks for reviewing**

**Ithil-Valon: Thanks! Sorry about the cliffy, except I can't say I left it any better this time...Oops. Yes, Estel was excited indeed, untill he fell, that can be a rahter sombering experiance. Oh I am so glad you liked Stella, I wrote him after my first pony when I was little, obviously she couldn't understand what I said...but hey, that's what creative license is for. **

* * *

Found

The two boys reached a tall scrubbed wooden gate and sliding the latch they slipped inside and walked up the muddy road. The road forked and the boys turned right heading down the smaller road to their home set away from the rest of the settlement. As they walked the houses began to become less and less frequent and the fields began to sprawl out on ether side of the narrow road. They kept throwing furtive glances at the strange boy they had found. He had yet to regain consciousness and that frightened them both. Reaching a small wooden house with a gated garden, Neb ran inside calling "Mum! Mum! Come fast." Within seconds the door was thrown wide and a portly woman came running out. Her apron stained with various food items. Her dark brown hair was up in a ponytail, loose stands coming out and around her face framed with worry. She looked over her sons and relief washed over her. They were all right, her eyes drifted to the chestnut mare and involuntarily gasped as she saw the still form of the child on the horse. Quickly she gathered Estel in her arms and whisked him into the house, leaving the boys to care for the horses. Gently she laid him down on soft couch by the fireplace. Softly she bound his broken arm and cleaned his wounds carefully. She removed his robes and sighed as she saw the dark bruises forming under his skin, and the deep cuts and abrasions that adorned his body.

Neb and Jip walked in and glanced worriedly at their mother. "It's all right, e'll be okay, e's only sleepin now." She finished cleaning his wounds with warm water and then turning to her sons she asked Neb, the younger of the two to fetch the boy some of his clothes. Neb pounded up the creaky steps and returned to his mother bearing small trousers and a shirt for the child.

When he was re-dressed they placed blankets over him and let him rest by the warmth of the fire. Over dinner the boys explained to their parents how they had seen the boy fall from the tree, and they didn't even know he was there. Their father Patil stood and looked at the robes the boy had been wearing. Absentmindedly he ran his fingers over the fine embroidery that adorned the soft silk garment. "Ya say he was wearin this when ya found im?" he asked puzzled, his mind turned to when he was very young, only four years old, when he had last seen garments like this one. Images of tall graceful people with long hair astride beautiful robust horses filled his mind. He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when he heard a soft noise from the corner of the family room where their guest lay.

"Ada…man nalyë?" A soft voice floated across the room. Patil walked slowly over to the boy who as waking. "Ada?" The child asked softly. Gasping in surprise the woman named Gradel looked over to her husband "Patil?" she asked softly. Their eyes met in a significant glance.

"What?" Jip asked but fell silent with a look from his mother.

As little Estel opened his eyes and looked blearily around at the faces staring over him, none of them looked familiar, not only that, they didn't even look normal! They had odd clothes on and strange shoes even their faces looked different. Lines etched across the larger ones faces and the man's hair was shot with gray He tried to sit up as fear swelled in his chest, but a gentle but firm hand eased him back to the pillows. The boy looked down at himself for the first time, his arm was broken and in a soft sling, and cloth bound the top of his head.

"So that's why I feel as though I have been hit with a rock," Estel though ruefully. Peering around he saw the house he was in. Everything was so strange. "Ada, Dan, Ro?" Estel questioned hopefully at faces swimming in front of him. The man slowly shook his head and began to talk to him. Estel watched his mouth move, but couldn't understand a single word he had said. The pounding in his head was steadily increasing as he slipped wonderfully into the realm of painless sleep.

Patil looked at the child with barely concealed wonder. His wife was looking at him with a sideways glance that clearly showed she was very confused.

"Patil, what did he say?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I have no idea, as I do not speak elvish." He said frankly.

"Elvish? What are you talking about! He isn't an elf is he?" She asked, fear creeping into her voice, she didn't know much about the eldar and what she did know frightened her. They always seemed so mysterious and secretive. People that she couldn't know right from the get go she had a rather misplaced distrust of them. She knew that kind of thinking was wrong, but it was something she had always felt.

"I think he may be," Patil said, not really knowing for sure, he had never seen an elf up close, as he had not traveled far from his home at all. He only knew a few people that could help him.

Elladan looked out at the golden sun sinking behind the western hills. Shadows were slowly lengthening, as night began to creep over the valley, claiming another day. The sounds of soft footsteps brought him out of his thoughts as he spotted a tall elf walking over to join him.

Elrohir noticed Elladan's worried frown. "Has Estel come home yet?" Elladan asked with a note of hope in his voice. Elrohir turned his eyes downward, looking at the stone beneath his foot. With a sigh, he answered "Not yet gwador nin." The both looked up hopefully at the sound of a light clippity clip, ringing on the bridge. They both released sighs of relief as they watched the opening of the bridge anxiously. Seeing the face of the pony they had waited for they began to walk to the courtyard to greet him, and their brother. In a fraction of a second all the color had drained from their faces.

Stella had returned very much alone.

They noticed their Ada striding into the courtyard; worry etched in to his every feature.

"Do not worry Ada, we'll find him." Elladan said softly, the intensity in his voice was something Elrond had not heard in a long time.

As they entered the barn leading Stella, the barn manager looked up with a smile. "Ah, I see young master Estel has returned." Elrohir frowned, "No, but Stella did" The barn manager's face fell and he hurried down the isle to the twin's stallions stalls. Elladan and Elrohir met him there once they had tended to Stella's tack and put her up. The vaulted onto their smooth backs and urged them into a full gallop right out of the courtyard.

The rain that had been threatening the valley since the onset of twilight opened with a vengeance, the trail that had been barely visible in the weak light was vanishing fast under the pounding water from above. They followed nonetheless, hoping more than seeing the trail. After hours of scouring the forest surrounding the valley, a tall elf mounted on a snow-white stallion came cantering into view. "Elladan, Elrohir!" The golden-haired elf said. "Come back to Imladris, just until morning. You will never see anything out here now." Elrohir turned a weary gaze on the elf. They knew the sense in his words, but emotions would not listen to logic in there current state, "You may as well get some rest to search tomorrow, you won't find anything tonight, and if you stay out all night you will be to tired to track as efficiently."

Reluctantly Elladan turned his horse to follow Glorfindel to the house. They would have an early morning indeed that is assuming that they were able to sleep at all.

Elrond stared out off of his balcony into the blackness of the starless night. His precious sons were all away, and he didn't know the health, physical or otherwise of them. He felt an emptiness and a helplessness he hadn't felt in a very long time. He hoped that his twins would listen to Glorfindel, and come back to Imladris for the evening. He knew that they wouldn't be able to find anything in the gathering storm. The longer they were out there too, the more likely it was they would do something rash, as they were prone to doing.

Looking over the sodden valley he said a prayer to the valar to keep his son safe until they could find him again.

He looked out at the courtyard as hoof-falls were heard on the bridge. Hopefully he looked and saw three horses, with three riders. He let out his breath he had been holding tight in his chest and went back into his study. It was going to be a long night for everyone.

* * *

**A/N: Well it's a little better than last cliffy, but anyways, as always I am obsessed with the review button! so please make a fanfic author's day and review! Thank you to all of my repeate reviewers, you mean the world to a writer to know that someone takes the time to follow the story! **


	3. Presumptions

**A/N: Here is Chapter three a bit early for you all! I hope you enjoy it. This story is most likely going to be a lot longer than my previous tale Hope of Imladris, that's the plan anyways, but you know how those things go… Anyways, as always a bit hug to all my reviewers, you keep me writing**.

**CrazyAZN kid: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the story so far**

**Liz: Yes, Pshych exams will do that to you…Lol, no fair, you know how the story goes… but not for long. muhwahahah! (Sorry…weird mood today) Thank you for being such a diligent reader, how do you DO that! I can never find typos! (Well if I could than I guess it wouldn't have any hah!) Anyways, see you a graduation rehearsal! And have a happy memorial day! **

**Slayer3: Ride off they will…but what will they find! (BTW as an avid twin lover, you may not like this one very much…)**

**Ithil-valon: Thanks! I had such a difficult time writing reactions for that chapter, (And this one as well…) I am glad that you could tell what I meant! Thank you for being such a faithful reviewer! **

**A. NuEvil: She is really nice, yeah; communication can be an elusive little bugger… Yes, Gradle is honest, and really a sweetheart. She will trust the eldar very much in the coming chapters. Thanks again for your repeat reviews, they mean the world to me!

* * *

**

Presumptions

The morning dawned cloudy and a light rain was still falling from the sky, replacing the veritable deluge that had drenched the valley the night before. Elladan and Elrohir were already out in the stables astride their gray stallions. It was going to be a long day, of that they were sure.

Glorfindel woke and dressed quickly without bothering to eat breakfast. He knew that he had to assemble a patrol to find the young child. He strode deliberately out to the stables. Looking inside he was not at all surprised to see the gray studs missing from their stalls.

Glorfindel stopped in his tracks when he saw the stall of the palomino mare that belonged to Elrond himself was empty as well. He couldn't remember the last time that he had ridden out in search of someone before. A tall Elf walked into the stables, the leader of the western patrol Jyalta came striding towards him. "I have heard about Estel, I will see to the search of the western grounds myself." He said sadly, "Is that Elrond's mare gone?" He asked with raised eyebrows. "

"Yes, he has ridden out to look for his son as well." Glorfindel sighed.

"That is something I have never seen before." Jyalta said under his breath.

_I have once, _Glorfindel thought to himself, not that the thought made him feel any more secure. _I just pray they find Estel, that's all I can say._ He thought.

Sliding the door open to his white stallion's stall, he bridled him and led him into the courtyard. Vaulting onto his smooth back he turned to Jyalta, "If there is any news at all, I want to know." He said softly,

"Nero lim Asfoloth" He whispered into his horse's ear. With a spitting of gravel his horse galloped out of the stable area heading for the bridge.

Elladan and Elrohir were cantering looking for any indication of a trail, but to no avail, the rain had washed any hope of tracks away. Finding this child was now going to be harder than finding a needle in a haystack. They rode in what they hoped would be a general direction for a child to take. After what seemed like a few hours they reached a bank, they could hear rushing water, climbing the small rise they saw a creek flowing with intensity wide and deep. They had no idea however that this very creek was barely a trickle the day before, now it had swelled tumultuously in the heavy rains they had.

"Dan!" Came a strangled cry, Elrohir was pointing up into the branches of a tall tree besides the swift moving stream. Elladan looked up and saw the tree, at first missing what his brother was staring wide-eyed at. Then he saw a ragged piece of silk hanging from one of the branches twenty feet up. His blood ran cold as he saw the broken branches that clearly defined a path, straight down. He jumped off his horse and scrambled up the tree to the fabric. Un-snagging it he climbed back down and walked to his brother, not daring to look into his hand.

When he did, his blood ran cold. The silver embroidery was unmistakable, not to mention what was embroidered, it was the front pocket of his robes that bore the name Estel Elrondion, around the crest of Imladris.

The fact that it was stained with crimson did not help any. They were looking at their baby brother's blood.

As Elladan looked up at what had been his little brother's trajectory, his eyes fell on the creek below. A horrifying thought occurred to him,

"Ro?" He croaked. Elrohir looked over to his brother's pale face. He followed his gaze to the water and the message clicked. Their baby brother had fallen into the creek. They both ran to the edge and saw to their horror, a large log three feet off shore, barley sticking out over the top of the swirling muddy water, and on the corner was unmistakably blood, and it was not that old.

They were both staring transfixed at the rushing water when the snorting and pawing of their stallions alerted them. They walked stiffly over to them and looked into the leaves that they had been sniffing. A glint of silver hit Elrohir's eyes and he reached down and picked up Estel's tiny mithril circlet. A tightness was welling in his chest that he could not will away. He didn't know how he managed to get on his horse, but when he looked up again, he and his twin were both walking slowly along the rapid creek that was leading them to Imladris. This creek was a tributary to the Loudwater; it was ironic for him to think that his brother had made it home after all.

Elladan was sitting dazed as he thought about his baby brother, he was only eight, and how were they going to tell their father about this.

Estel awoke slowly; the smells of the human dwelling were utterly unfamiliar to him. He listened to his surroundings before he opened his eyes. The clanking of cooking ware could be heard and the smell and sounds of sizzling meat was tantalizing to the boy. He wished with all his heart that when he opened his eyes he would be back at home in his bedroom at Imladris, but he knew that he would be in the same house he remembered from last night. All around him voices began talking to each other. They were soft unconcerned voices, rough and scratchy, deep and high all at the same time.

Estel was more than curious to what they were talking about but had only started common lessons in the fall and hadn't quite picked up on it. "I wish I had paid more attention to Erestor's ramblings," he thought ruefully. He opened his eyes and looked around the dimly lit room. Pale light was filtering in through a small dingy window by the fireplace. A large dog lay on the hearthrug, his massive head resting on an old leather boot. The dog's eyes were closed and his massive claw scratched sleepily against the scrubbed wooden floors. Estel's heart beat wildly, he had never seen a dog before, the closest he had come was the wolves that ran wild in the woods of Imladris, and though they were beautiful creatures, he knew better than to go too near to them.

His arm hurt so badly, what he wouldn't give for his Ada right now. He didn't like the feeling of being completely in the dark. He heard a noise behind him and knew someone was approaching him from behind.

* * *

**A/N: The end of yet another chapter. This story is really fun to write, I hope it is fun to read as well! I know, I was cruel to the poor twins and Elrond, and Glorfindel, and well everyone that loves little Estel. Oops. What can I say, it's my nature. BTW, when Glorfindel says the bit about he has seen Elrond search for one person lost before, that was Celebrian in case you didn't guess. **


	4. Communication

**A/N: I am very sorry for neglecting to post. I promise the ground did not swallow me, and I haven't fallen off the face of the earth…I've just been inordinately busy, and have not had the time to type this story. However, I promise that this will not be a usual occurrence for me; I will make sure I post in a more timely fashion. This story as I said will be longer, and the fun has not yet begun. Hope you like it though, as always it's AU, hope that doesn't bother anyone, but hey, you never know it could be cannon, because we don't know much about Estel's early days anyways.**

**Ithil-Valon: Thank you so much for your continued reviews, it means a lot to me. Yeah, I know, I was really mean to the poor twins, but it could have been worse, I could have been really mean to poor little Estel.**

**Jaffee Leeds: Thank you! Wow! Very flattered. Yeah, funny story with "Spitting Gravel" I was on my hors, and we took of galloping across a path that had a few stones on it, and I nailed the girl behind me, which happened to be my less-than-thrilled sister in the face with one of the little stones, so that's how I got the idea, she then read this, and smacked me! (Don't know why I found this funny, but trust me it was.) Anyways, thanks so much for the review, and hope you like this chapter too!**

**Liz: HeeHeeHee, how did I know that you were going to say something like that? Well, all I can say is that it will get better for the twins, now Estel…I can't really promise anything, lol. See you on Sunday.**

**Grumpy: Yahh! Someone else who liked that doggy too! Thank you! Well, sorry to say that Estel isn't the best student when it comes to Common, Healing, yes, and swordsmanship, he's tops, but language, not so much.**

**Elf-Meat: Thanks, here's another chapter for you, albeit a little late.**

**FlamesofthemoOn: Hey! It's great to here from you again! Thank you so much for your continued reviews on Hope of Imladris, they were so sweet! Well here is a new chapter as you requested! BTW thank you for your suggestion; I tried it out, because I noticed the problem as well! Hope you like the latest installment.

* * *

**

"Hello" said a small voice from behind Estel's back. Estel brightened; this was a word that he actually knew. It was a greeting. "Hello" Estel replied haltingly, turning to face the child. The little boy in front of him put a small grubby hand in front of his mouth trying to hide the upturning corners of his mouth. His blue eyes twinkled and his sandy hair was tousled and all over the place. His stained trousers were ripped at the knees and the strap over his left shoulder was unbuttoned leaving it lopsided. Estel found this boy just as interesting as the boy apparently found Estel.

Jip hadn't meant to stare at the newcomer, but he looked differently than all of them. His silver eyes seemed to hold knowledge beyond his years. What had he seen that Jip would never know? Even though he was wearing the same clothes as them now, they looked out of place on him. He held a regal air about him that made you wonder where he came from. Even with the multiple wounds he had received he still managed to carry himself proudly.

Estel made a small noise in his throat. Jip noticed now he had been staring at the boy. His eyes became extremely focused on the ground in front of him, as though interested by a peculiarly shaped knot in the wooden floor. A tint of red shone in his cheeks.

Estel noticed that the human child in front of him looked embarrassed. Estel reached out his hand and touched the boy's shoulder "It's ok, don't worry about it." He said quickly.

The boy's head shot up. "Gee good call Estel, no one knows Sindarin except the Elves, Rangers and you!" He thought sardonically in his head. The whole language thing was getting old…Estel looked over at the rest of f the family, who were now staring at him. "Well this is rather awkward," Estel thought to himself. All the classes with Erestor in common tongue were now flying out of Estel's brain. He squeezed his eyes shut in frustration trying to desperately remember anything. Jip looked at the boy in confusion, he looked as though he were trying to find something he had lost. Jip was trying hard not to laugh. Estel gave up.

" Im Estel…" He said pointing to himself. He then pointed at the boy in front of him.

Jip got the general idea of what the boy was trying to ask. "I'm Jip." The boy said, extending his hand to the stranger called Estel.

Estel took his hand and smiled. _"Jip. What an odd name,"_ Estel thought to himself. _"Rather appropriate however"_

"_Huh, Estel, What a strange name, fits 'em though." _Jip thought as he shook the boy's hand.

All of a sudden the boy started talking way too fast and Estel had absolutely no idea what he had said to him.

Jip heard the disproving cough from his mother, "Oh, Right, sorry, are ya hungry at all?" Jip asked the boy, he knew from the blank expression he was receiving that the boy hadn't understood a word that had been said to him. Jip instead held up a muffin and had a questioning look on his face.

Estel's eyes brightened, that was a form of communication that he understood. Nodding his head Jip handed him one and Estel dug in. It was a bit dry but Estel hadn't eaten in almost a day now, so he was in no mood to be choosy about what he ate. For now this dry muffin tasted like the most glorious thing he had in his entire life. Jip smiled at the boy, he must have been very hungry indeed. He motioned with his hands to have him follow. Estel walked with Jip to the table and took a seat. He looked nervously around at the people. They seemed very nice. The lady smiled and handed him a plate filled with delicious smelling food. Estel looked down and picked up his utensils.

Estel was so hungry! As he began eating, some of the fear he had been feeling dissipated. He would find his family soon, and tomorrow he would wake up in a familiar bed. _And a familiar language. _He thought ruefully_. How wonderful would it be to understand everyone! _

The small family watched the boy with surprise. He ate as though he was a guest in a palace, not an injured child taking refuge in their humble house.

A noise was heard approaching the house, hooves. "Is Da back yet?" The younger of the two boys, Neb asked. "It seems so." His mother said.

* * *

Patil had woken up early to go into town, he only new one person who knew a lot about the Edar, a strange man who kept mostly to himself. Most of the town was rather afraid of them, the wandering folk, Rangers; some people called them. However Patil had a different opinion of them, he thought they seemed intelligent and, older in a way than the people around him.

Patil walked into he inn. The only place he could think of where he would find one of the ranger folk. He wished it were last week, because a large group of them had moved through the town, must have been seven of them, unheard-of of. Most of the town had been nervous, but the innkeepers had loved it, they usually spent a lot.

The cool musky air inside the dank tavern felt good on the man's face apposed to the harsh sunlight of the morning. His eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness. He saw a few people eating food at tables talking quietly and the innkeeper Barington was wiping down the counter. "Patil! What can I do ya fur? The jolly man asked.

"Barington, is there a Ranger stayin here tonight" The innkeeper looked oddly to Patil. "Not tonight, but one of em jus left not two minuets before yas came in here." Patil sighed with relief. If he hurried, he could still catch him in the stable.

Patil thanked the confused innkeeper and left the inn quickly. Rounding the corner he almost ran right into a large blue roan cantering down the packed dirt road.

"Scuse me sir, but I got summat I could use yur 'elp with."

The ranger pulled up his horse and looked warily at the man standing by his mare's shoulder. Halbarad was not used to people like these asking for his help. Usually he was more likely to be run out of town. He knew they were merely scared of something they didn't understand.

"What is your name good sir?" Halbarad asked the villager. His voice was harsher and raspier than most, due to months at a time without utterance of a single word.

Ptil glanced up at the man on the horse in surprise. He knew that most of the people thought the Rangers to be lowly miscreants wandering the wilds. However, now that he looked at him all he saw was power, his regal stature showed a noble lineage and a vast knowledge.

"Patil's me name, me boys brought home a hurt youngling I think you'll want ta see."

Halbarad sighed. A lost child, at least it was nothing to complicated.

"We didn't understand a single word e says, 'annon lay, that's what e say's most." Patil rambled.

Halbarad stopped abruptly and turned to face the man who was mounting his chestnut horse.

"I am sorry, I think I may have misunderstood you, did you say that the boy says Hannon Le?" He said quickly. "Ya, I told ye ya'd be interested in em." Patil said smoothly gathering his reigned. They trotted easily on the path.

"Sorry sir, but I didn't catch yer name."

Halbarad looked at the man

"I didn't give one" He said simply. "A hunted man trusts no one." He whispered softly, more to himself than to the man besides him.

They remained in silence as the man led the Ranger to his cottage.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little bit shorter than the next on which I will try to have out no later than next Monday…but well, you can never tell when work is going to be really hard and get in the way. As always, Please Review. Thanks **


	5. Help unlooked for

**A/N: Hello all! I am most aggrieved to have left this for so long! So sorry! I will try to not let that happen again! I hope you like the chapter; it's a lot longer than usual, which is a direct correlation between how long the post intervals were.**

**A. NuEvil: Thanks for the review. Don't worry; I get lost in review land too. Yes, ranger is very good news for Estel. Yeah, I liked the whole me Tarzan you Jane idea. lol. I have been in a few different countries, and don't speak a lick of Italian, so I kind of know how they are speaking. Made for some interesting conversations in restaurants, trying to find out what I was eating. (In the end it involved the waiter moving his hand like something swimming through the water and him saying, feesh. It was more than amusing.) sorry for the long wait for the chapter. Hope you like. **

**Alibi Girl: Sorry for the long wait. Glad you liked the last chapter, and here is a nice long one for you this time. **

**FlamesofthemoOn: Ooh, cotton candy, yummy. I think I would eat more than I sold though. lol. Sorry for the wait on this chapter. You're right, I think I did get the idea for the name in a book, but again like yourself, I jus can't figure out where. The closest I have come up with is Jem from to kill a mocking bird, but I know that's not right, ah well, best laid plans. Hope you like the new chapter. **

**Slayer3: Here you go, MORE! lol. Hope you like, you get to see the wonderful twins soon. I promise, they'll be in the next chapter. **

**Ithil-Valon: Yes, I like Halbarad too! Quite lucky, to have the one human alive that knows Estel's true heritage just happen to be their huh, what can I say, I'm big on coincidences. He is truly born a king, and raised an elfling, so I figured he would be a bit more refined than his other human friends. He'll be going home very soon, I am sure they miss him _very_ much! Thanks so much for your reviews. **

**Jaffee Leeds: I think you will be very relived to see that Halbarad is not a threat. He could even prove to be very helpful. Trust me though, if anyone did try to hurt little Estel, the y would not hesitate in the slightest. Thanks so much for your review, hope you like the chapter.

* * *

**

Help in the most unlikely places.

The two travelers reached the cottage, and Patil called to his son Jip to tend to the horses. The boy scurried out and took his father's chestnut gelding, and the stranger's tall roan stallion. He looked questioningly at his father, whom did they know that owned such a good horse? His father shook his head "Later" his eyes seemed to say.

Halbarad followed the man up the gated pathway to the house. Upon entering he saw a woman standing over a table and two young children enjoying their meal. The man named Patil walked over to the raven-haired child who looked up at the ranger with curious eyes. The child looked familiar, but his face he could not place.

"Where is your family little one?" Halbarad asked kindly.

Estel rolled his eyes. "What I wouldn't give to understand what these people say! I swear I will never daydream in Erestor's lessons again!"

Halbarad was shocked. This child spoke Sindarin as well as any elf, and with a Rivendel accent. Where was this child from? Looking into the elven gray eyes, he wondered if this was a mortal child at all. "My you are a bit lost aren't you, little child of Rivendel, What's your name?" He said in the gray tongue. Estel stared at the man in disbelief. "Sorry! I was quite rude earlier, but well you are a human, and I assumed you wouldn't understand what I said." Halbarad laughed and smiled at the boy. "It's alright, I have felt the same way as you when surrounded by a party of dwarves once. What's your name little elfling."

Estel looked at Halbarad, "Estel Elrondion, and I'm not an elfling, I'm a mortal child adopted by my Ada."

Halbarad's breathe caught in his chest. This was Estel, the child who was the adopted son of lord Elrond. Halbarad had not seen the child since he was about three years old, my had he grown since then.

"Estel! Your Ada must be worried sick about you! I think we should get you home to Imladris as soon as possible. " Halbarad said slightly breathlessly. The prince of men should not be wandering the wilds.

"How do you know me?" Estel asked a little confusedly.

Halbarad looked at the boy and realized that it must have been odd indeed to have someone in a place he had never been before, and have someone he had never met, know all about him.

"I am a good friend with your Ada, Lord Elrond, and your Gwadors Elladan and Elrohir. I met you when you were very small, you look much different now."

Estel stared in surprise. Then he opened his eyes wide.

"You can take me home! I miss my Ada and Gwadors a lot

"I will indeed take you home, I am sure they miss you just as much as you miss them."

Patil and the rest of the family watched the exchange between the boy and the man, looking at their reactions; Patil guessed that the man knew who their strange houseguest was.

He cleared his throat, hoping to get a coherent explanation.

Halbarad looked up. "What is it?" He asked politely. The man continued to stare at him confusedly. Halbarad realized his mistake instantly. "I am sorry, wrong language." He said laughing, now in common tongue.

Patil smiled weakly. "So, 'ave you figgered out ooh 'e is?" Patil asked softly. Halbarad considered his answers, it would seem odd to have a human child living in an n elven realm, and it would certainly not do to have these people asking questions that were not to be asked for quite some time, and not by them.

"His name is Prince Estel Elrondion" Halbarad answered as honestly as he could. He knew that this was stretching the truth; Lord Elrond did not consider himself a king, although he held a position of one. However, he thought the title would cause them to not look to far into the boy. Halbarad was hoping greatly that he could hide Estel behind his own name. Patil's eyes opened wide, "Scuse me, didja jus say this youngling is a prince?"

Halbarad chuckled inwardly, as he had thought the title had done the desired affect.

Now all that was left was to hope beyond all that they would assume him to be n elfling prince, not a human.

The two stopped talking abruptly as a soft thump was heard from upstairs. Gradel, Patil's wife, hurried up the stairs of the small house. "Neb go and fetch a pale of water for Mari" Patil said curtly to his son.

Halbarad watched the hurried affair with mounting concern. Patil took the steps two at a time after his wife.

"What is wrong?" Halbarad asked the boy who was gathering a pal to collect the water from a large cistern off the back porch.

"It's me brother, 'e's been sick now fer a while." Halbarad was surprised; he was even more surprised to here what was wrong with the child.

The trouble had begun when a snake had bitten the boy, almost a year ago; it had caused him to be weak now and again, but never anything serious, just a bit lethargic. Then, as a few weeks progressed, he fainted for the first of many times. Soon he was confined to the house, and that's when the seizures had begun. Terrible tremors wracked the little child's body. By the time six months had passed, he could barely walk. Now, he couldn't feel or move his feet, and the numbness was slowly, steadily creeping upwards.

Countless doctors had been called to see the boy, and they all said the same thing. They said the boy was a hopeless case, and that as soon as the paralysis hit his major organs, like his lungs or heart, he would die. They also warned that he could slip into a coma after any one of his seizures, the more that he had, the greater the risk.

"Mam says it won't be long now till 'e dies." Neb said gruffly.

When Neb began to climb the stairs, Halbarad followed.

Halbarad stepped into a small room; the two adults and Jip were standing over a small very pale boy. Patil took the water and began wiping away the tiny beads of perspiration from the boy's forehead. It appeared to Halbarad that the child had recently suffered a seizure. The boy's ragged breathing slowly returned to normal, and as his mother poured him a glass of water he drank deeply.

"This is my youngest wonderful son Mari." Patil said to Halbarad with pride evident in his voice, but a raw sorrow held in his eyes. He loved all of his boys the same, but he knew that it was just a matter of time now before he only had Neb and Jip left. "He's five years old now." Patil's words were cut short as child on the bed opened his mouth to speak, but all that happened was his eyes went impossibly large, he began to tense under his fathers hand.

"Neb. Jip, go downstairs and fetch Estel summat to eat."

The two boys looked at their father in confusion. "But he just ate!"

Patil raised his voice. "Do as I say!""

The boys jumped in surprise. Their father never raised his voice. Ever. They both hurried out of the room and Patil sighed with relief. He did not like them to see the child's seizures, and he thought that this one would be a particularly nasty one indeed.

Halbarad watched with worry, he could also read the signs of the impending seizure. He would need the help of someone with experience on heeling. "Estel!" Halbarad called down the steps. The child bounded up the stopped halfway as Halbarad had asked. "Get me Thornton's leaves, Comfrey and Nettelwood, my pack is by the door!" Estel nodded and ran down the steps at the urgent tone I his voice. He returned quickly carrying the ingredients requested as well as a stirring stick and grinding stones.

Halbarad looked shrewdly at the child. "You always need to crush Nettelwood or else it won't work." Halbarad nodded at the hesitant child.

"Right you are. Your Ada is a good teacher." Estel smiled. "The best there is!" he said proudly

_That is probably true. _Halbarad thought to himself.

"Keep his brothers busy this won't be a good sight for them to see." Estel nodded sadly, he had heard similar responses before at the Healing Wing in Imladris.

Patil looked surprised at the door, he doubted if he would ever get used to hearing the strange language spoken in his house. The ranger had been speaking to the prince boy; he entered the room and immediately set a bundle of plants on the bedside table. He carefully ground them up and mixed them with a bit of the water from the jug. Even though the child was unconscious, he was till able to swallow. His tight breathing that had worried them all was slowly deepening and his eyes relaxed behind his closed lids.

Patil looked to his wife, stunned. Never before had their son been stopped from having a seizure. His seizures had always come and progressively worse each time. They had even feared that today might have been the day that it would prove fatal.

"What didja do fer 'em" Patil asked shocked.

"Nothing permanent I'm afraid." Halbarad sighed. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. If any one could help, he knew the person, and he happened to be planning on make the trip anyways.

"I know someone who could help, let me take him to Rivendel with me. I know Lord Elrond; he is the most skilled healer in all of middle earth.

The boy's parents looked nervously at each other, this lord Elrond, who was he and why would he care about their son, and why would this ranger take him to him anyways.

"Lord Elrond would be happy to assist you in any way that he could." Patil looked at Halbarad strangely, "Why?" Patil asked him.

"For caring for his son! Estel is the son of the high elven lord"

Patil shifted his weight nervously. The ranger had already proven himself trustworthy, and this was a chance not even dreamt of before. What was the alternative, their son would leave them, soon. He had nothing to lose.

"Alright, but we must travel carefully, he is very fragile. Halbarad nodded.

"It would be best if only one of you accompanied us. Halbarad continued.

Patil nodded, "I'll come,

"We had best leave at once, Elrond has probably sent out eh entire border patrol looking for Estel by now." Halbarad chuckled.

"Border patrol, Elf Lords, little lost elf princes, this was indeed a strange twenty four hours.

"Da where we goin'" His son asked groggily from the ed. as his strong arms picked him up. "We'r goin' to see someone oo can fix ya up." He said softly into the boy's hair. "Okay da" He said sleepily.

"Why won 'e wake up all the way?" he asked.

"I have sedated him slightly to keep him relaxed and to try to keep the seizure at bay. " Halbarad said absentmindedly as he headed down the stairs.

"Estel! Are you ready to leave?" Estel looked at him, and with a sigh of mingled exasperation and amusement, "Sorry, didn't catch a word of that I'm afraid." Halbarad shook his head, and repeated himself, this time in the proper tongue

"This is confusing." Halbarad sighed. "You have no idea!" Estel muttered." But yes, I am ready to leave. Is that men and the child coming with us too?" Estel asked looking at Patil holding his weak son in his arms. Halbarad nodded quickly. "The child's name is Mari and he needs your Ada's healing skills" Estel's quizzical expression softened at the mention of the famous healer.

"Is he dying?" Estel asked softly, his eyes never leaving the man who looked worriedly into his son's closed eyes.

Halbarad followed Estel's gaze. "He hasn't got much time." He said to Estel.

Estel looked over to Patil. "Don't worry, my Ada is the best healer in the world, if anyone could help your son, my Ada can." He said. Estel knew that the man couldn't understand what he had said, but that was what Halbarad was for anyways.

Patil looked to the ranger, "What did 'e say?"

Halbarad told Patil what Estel had said. Patil smiled a sad smile to the boy. He leaned over to Halbarad and whispered something in his ear that Estel couldn't hear. Halbarad said something back just as softly.

"Hannon Le" The old man with the child in his arms said to the small prince.

Estel smiled. "You are most welcome." He replied. Halbarad translated.

When the four left the house, they saw a slightly teary eyes Neb and Jip standing in the courtyard, holding both the ranger's stout animal and their father's lanky chestnut gelding. Both were tacked and ready to go.

They whispered to their brother before their father lifted him and placed him on the front of the saddle. Swinging onto the hose the boys backed up and Jip let go of the reigns slowly. "I'll be home soon." He said turning his mount.

Halbarad laughed at Estel's dubious expression. "What pray tell me is that leather contraption?" Trying to keep a straight face he carefully explained the concept of a saddle to the child. Estel's face remained a bit indignant. He at least consented and allowed himself to be lifted onto the back of the horse sitting in front of the saddle as Mari was. Halbarad reached his arm around to hold Estel atop the horse, mindful of the child's broken arm.

"I can ride you now, I'm not a baby! And I don't even use a sabble either!"

Ok Estel, and it's not sabble, it's saddle." "That's what I said!" Estel grumbled.

Halbarad laughed to himself. Despite Estel's literal parentage, he was truly Elrond's son. Stubborn!

* * *

**A/N: Now we have met another important character, what do you think of him? Let me know! Please review. Thanks! See you all in a week or so. **


	6. Coming Home

**I know you all probably hate me for having delayed this post so long. I am so sorry. Between vacation, work and seeing all my friends off to college, getting ready for college myself…my life's been a bit of a madhouse lately. I know stupid real world! However, here it is at long, and I do mean long last, chapter six. It's six pages long and almost four thousand words my friends. Considerer that a thank you for your continued patience. Well, hope you like it.**

**A.NuEvil: Thanks so much! Yes, Ada and Gwadors are both going to be thrilled to see him, and no, no more solo flights for Estel for quite a while…that is if his Ada and Gwadors have any say in the matter! Mari…well, I can't really tell what he's going to do, as that would more than slightly ruin the surprise. I have full confidence in Elrond as well! Ah, yes, as for the waiting impatiently, yeah, very sorry about that mellon nin, but I swear that I won't wait that long to post…barring natural catastrophe**

**Slayer3: Hahaha. Well, here you have it, after long last here is MORE!**

**Jaffee-Leeds: Thank You! Your kind word are definitely a confidence booster, sometimes it's really easy to make the 2nd dimension, feel like 3d, but other times it can be a challenge. I'm lucky because the characters that I 'invented' are so easy to write, and in my realm of experience that it makes it really easy. I hope you like the next chapter!**

**Ithil-Valon: Thank you. So sorry for the long wait for updating. Yes, the blind faith of children is all encompassing at times! I agree, he will most definitely be very glad to see his son. **

**Liz: I thought you would like the sabble part, (That part was really fun to write as a horse person!) well, here's the next chapter, not soon, but at least it's here! At least I got it up before I headed off to psu that in itself is a miracle! **

**FlamesofthemoOn: Oh, yummy cotton candy sounds good! Lol. I am sorry to hear your dad isn't well, I understand all about the whole, not being on FF, as I myself am more than guilty of not posting for two months! Oops! Well, hope you like the new chapter. **

**SAM: Thank you; complements are what make me confident enough to show my stories to other people. I do hope that you like the next chapter!**

**Illeanah: lol! I liked writing that part! As a slightly obsesses rider, I always have to put something about horses, it's like a tradition! Thank you! I hope this chapteris up to par as well.

* * *

**

Deadly Misconceptions 6

"How long until we reach Imladris?" Halbarad chuckled, "a few hours, we'll be there before dark." Estel scrunched his nose. "Impossible, it took me all day to get lost!" Estel protested.

"Yes but how much of that time was spent going in circles?" Halbarad pointed out. With that, Estel quieted down and settled into watching the surroundings.

Patil was watching the ranger and child intently. He really was very good with the boy. Patil was wondering what else the townspeople had gotten wrong about the mysterious people. He no longer felt any fear from him, he new that he was a very powerful person. Beyond the grizzled exterior was concealed a regality that went far deeper than the clothes on his back. It looked that all the ranger's movements were carefully schooled, more out of meticulous practice than any conscious thought to the matter. That kind of discipline did not present itself amongst vagrants and thieves, which was what the rangers were so often labeled as. Something about the man's presence made him trust him, that and the desperation he held for his son. If there was even a slight chance hat his son could be helped, he would do it, no matter what it entailed. He could feel, even now his son's strength slowly waning, like water slipping through his fingers. After following the ranger in worried silence, Patil looked at the boy sitting in front of the ranger.

Estel knew that he was home; he could feel the presence all around him in the woods that tingled with untapped wisdom.

Patil almost fell out of the saddle when two elves with notched bows stepped out of the forest and called something out in the language of the child and the ranger.

The elves looked at the travelers without even really seeing them. They were dead tired, having been up for two nights in a row looking for any sign of their baby brother's body.

Estel saw the twins and cried out joyfully. "Dan! Ro! I missed you so much!"

The two elves snapped out of their sleep deprived daze instantly at the sound of the voice they had never thought they would hear again. They saw a small child in tattered human's garb atop a tall roan stallion. Dropping their bows they ran over to the child. "Estel they called in unison. Elladan went to reach went to lift Estel out of the saddle but stopped abruptly at the sound of a sharp gasp that the boy failed to stifle.

"He broke it, be careful." Halbarad supplied. "Estel we were so worried." Elladan said as he gently lifted Estel off the horse, being quite mindful of his injury.

Elrohir knew just how much Estel must have missed them, because he didn't protest to being carried in the slightest.

Patil watched the exchange happily. He was glad the child had been reunited with his family. "I'm guessing they are his brothers." He chuckled to himself under his breath. He was surprised indeed when one of the identical faces turned to him.

"Yes, I am Elladan and this is my other brother Elrohir. Thank you for finding Estel and escorting him home. He means the world to us." The elf said in perfect common.

Estel looked grumpily at his brothers. "Don't you start in on that! It's bad enough that I don't understand a word of what these two say to each other without you two chipping in!" The twins laughed happily, it was good to laugh again. Elrohir relished the feeling of all the residual tension drain from his body.

"I am sorry, we were thanking Halbarad and…" Elrohir broke off looking to Halbarad for the name of the other human that they didn't recognize. "Patil." He supplied quickly.

"For bringing you home." Elrohir finished.

"I do not ever want to leave home ever again." Estel said fervently, as he burrowed his head into the soft fabric of his brother's shoulder.

Elladan patted his back soothingly. Halbarad cleared his throat and looked to Elladan and Elrohir. The twins looked over to the ranger who addressed attention to Patil who was sitting rather nervously atop his chestnut horse. Halbarad noticed the quizzical looks the twins were throwing, at the sight of the small child seated in front of the other man. He softly explained the situation surrounding the child.

Elladan's eyes widened in surprise when he had heard about how Patil's older boys found Estel in the woods and had brought him back to their house. Elrohir marveled at the luck that Halbarad, the one human who was privy to Estel's true heritage had been the one who the man had found.

As soon as the heard about Patil's youngest son and his mysterious Illness, from the snake bite, they threw worried glances his way. He did not look well at all. The twins had both never really had very much experience with mortal children, just Estel, and he could hardly be counted as normal. They were so fragile looking.

Patil listened nervously to the exchange between the ranger and the two elves. He wished they would speak in common, but thus far, he was out of luck. He saw the elf twins throwing him and his son looks throughout the duration of the conversation. Wild thoughts swirled through his mind. What if they refused to help his son? What would his wife say if they lost him? He sat in silence, looking, hoping and praying for a sign, good or bad, when at long last, his patience was near the breaking point one of the elves who stood nearby laid a steady hand on his horses shoulder. Patil was surprised to feel the once tense gelding relax visibly.

"The lord of Rivendel, Lord Elrond cannot thank you enough for the aid and care of his youngest son Estel and nether can we." Elrohir lowered his gaze to the forest floor. "We very nearly lost hope." He said softly, earning both a confused look from Patil and a knowing glance from Halbarad.

"Stop talking about me when I don't know what you're saying! That's not fair." Interjected a perturbed Estel, causing Elladan to ruffle his hair. For once Estel didn't complain. Elrohir looked to the small weak child held tightly in his father's tight embrace. "Let us go to my father, he will do what he can for your son." Elladan looked to his brother, "Gwador nin, you should ride ahead and tell father that Estel has been returned, and also about the young child. Elrohir nodded, he was loath to leave Estel again, now that they had found him, but he knew that his Ada would be most anxious for the news. Putting a shrill whistle to the air, hooves were heard and two of the most beautiful horses Patil had ever seen came cantering out of the relative cover of the dense woods surrounding the worn road to Imladris.

Elladan swiftly mounted his dark dappled gray stallion, when he was seated his brother handed him Estel, and vaulted onto his own mount's broad back. With one parting glance he whispered into his horse's ear and was off down the clay path towards home.

Estel was much happier in the familiar embrace of his brother. "Dan, I will never leave Imladris as long as I live." Estel implored. Elladan smiled at his little brother for the moment all was well. He knew however that soon enough the Dunedain spirit that he was born with would surface and he would face the wanderlust once more.

He thought to his life before Estel, and realized more than Dunedain were affected by such afflictions. He snapped back to the present when the boy in front of him spoke again.

"I also hate saddles." Elladan smiled and waited patiently for more to come on the new subject. "How are you supposed to ride with one of those things poking you from behind all the time?" He growled in obvious frustration. "Estel, I do believe they are meant to be sat in, not in front of." Elladan chuckled in response. "Yes, well, I still say the whole idea is a bit daft." Estel said simply. Elladan merely rolled his eyes. They took an easy path into the city; all the while Estel looked around the woods joyously, knowing they were almost home.

As they rounded the bend in the clay road, it turned to blue-gray cobblestone. Estel saw a tall elf pacing slightly in the courtyard. Elladan was surprised when his brother launched himself from the stallion's back and ran swiftly into the courtyard, his unruly curls bouncing all over the place, his braids having long since come loose from his braids.

Elrond looked rapturously at the child running towards him. He could tell that he was tired, and his arm was injured, but other than that he seemed alright. To hear that familiar voice calling to him it was as though a part of his soul that he didn't even realize had died was restored to him in full. He bent down and scooped the small boy into his arms. His eyes looked greedily at the child in his arms, as though when he blinked he would be gone again. The hours without his little boy had been some of the longest in his immortal life.

Elrond reached into his velvet robes and withdrew a small silver circlet, handing it to Estel; Estel beamed up that his Ada as he placed the familiar object on his head, burying it in the mass of untamed hair.

"Ada you need to help Mari!" Estel told his father pointing to the ill child.

"Yes, I do, and I also need to treat you as well! That arm looks like it will need to be set to heal properly." Estel winced and turned his wide eyes upwards. "That's always looked rather painful." Estel said in a would be calm voice.

"yes but you won't feel it, how does that sound" Estel reluctantly agreed, he knew it would happen if he agreed or not, so he figured he may as well go down peacefully.

"Welcome to Imladris, Mr. Patil, follow me to the healing ward"

Elrond turned to walk up the path to the stone steps of the main house. Patil looked around with sheer amazement etched in all his features. He had never seen such a place before, beautiful, and timeless. The stonework was wound around the trees in seamless un-interference of nature. The waterfall sent spray up from the rocks below. The house that was set beyond the courtyard was absolutely gorgeous and huge. Sprawling out over the grounds in separate wings, hallways, and turrets, a fusion of structure and nature blurred the boundaries of indoors and out. It was all intricately carved and polished seeming to last an eternity and never age.

They reached heavy oaken doors that were thrown open for them. Patil took one nervous glance back at the grounds, seeing the fleeting images of three elflings leading the horses presumably to the stables. The interior of the house was every bit as grandiose as the exterior. They walked up the sweeping staircase, where Elladan carried Estel down one hallway, and Patil followed Elrond down another.

At the end of the long, tall hallway Lord Elrond pushed open a large gleaming wooden door. Patil looked around the brightly lit room. There were many smaller rooms branching off from the main large one. Elrond ushered him into a small room, with a large soft bed and it, Elrond turned down the coverlet and Patil laid his son on the bed as Elrond pulled a chair for him. Patil sat in the plush leather chair and watched nervously as the tall elf lord bustled around Mari.

Elrond looked at the child on the bed, his pale skin blending into the white sheets below him. His arms and legs were so thin from lack of muscle, and his pulse was weak. Elrond saw a small dark purple bruise near his ankle. Upon closer inspection he saw that it wasn't a bruise at all but a scar. At the very center were two black dots set an inch apart, each about the size of a pin. Elrond turn to Patil "how long ago was he bitten by the snake?" he asked as he checked the color of his gums, which was pale.

Patil's eyes snapped up, he hadn't mentioned the snake bite, he saw the elf lord's hand resting on the child's ankle, where he had been bitten.

"About one year ago" he said to the healer. Elrond's eyebrows shot up. One year would have meant that this child had an extremely dedicated family. Not many would live that long with that kind of injury. It also meant the boy's symptoms would have been terrifying to his parents. When Elrond check the boy's pupils he noticed they were oddly dilated.

"Halibard, could you come here a second." Elrond asked. Patil was surprised to see the ranger step into the room; he hadn't even known he was there. "Halibard, what sedative did you use on him?" Elrond ask, guessing that he was the one to do so. Halibard told him about the near seizure, and how they said it had been getting worse and worse as time went on. Elrond nodded, "yes, that would make sense as the poisoning causes deterioration that was exponentially progressive, until death."

"Will you be able to help him?" Halibard asked him in the gray tongue. Elrond regarded Halibard for a moment before replying "yes, however I will ask you to distract Patil for a few hours and to get my sons." At this Hailbard looked questioningly at Elrond. The elf lord turned the small child over to reveal a large swelling at the back of his neck. "Milo encephalitis, it is fluid that cannot train and is pushing on his spinal cord. If we can successfully eliminate the swelling, we can buy ourselves a lot of time, and alleviate some of the excruciating pain this child must be going through."

Halibard nodded, never taking his eyes off the child's neck. Patil watched nervously as the elf lord and the ranger spoke. Finally the elf lord turned to face him. "Patil, your son is critically ill; we are going to have to reduce some of the swelling on his spinal cord. Do you understand what that entails?" Elrond asked. Patil nodded slowly, the news sinking in. The stranger was going to perform dangerous surgery on his little boy. "I assure you, I have had thousands of years of experience." Elrond said softly. Patil's eyes widened, thousands, that was very old indeed. "I don't know if it will help much, but it will buy us some time." Elrond continued "Halibard please fetch Elladan and Elrohir I will need their help for this." Halibard nodded and quietly left the room. "I must warn you Patil, he could die…" Elrond said softly watching Patil shift his weight from leg to leg. "Yes, but if you don't try, he will die" he murmured looking at his small boy. He looked so fragile and frail. Just then, two identical elves came in with the small child Estel. The transformation was startling. His hair was neatly braided, and the circlet of the finest Mithril adorned his brow, his green silk robes with silver embroidery made him look quite different than only half an hour ago. "Ada, Estel was trying very hard not to complain about his arm but it looks like it hurts terribly." Elrohir said softly. Elrond knelt down and looked at his arm. The purple and blue bruises accentuated the awkward angle at which the limb lay; also the deep cut that split his brow could use a few stitches and a thorough cleaning.

"Elrohir, could you mix up two anesthetics, one mild for Estel, another for Mari, very strong, a trust Halibard told you the nature of the procedure?" the twins both nodded

"Good, I'm going to fetch some sterile supplies that I'll need for the surgery, and for Estel." The twins were already busy preparing for the two tiny patients they would be attending that evening. Patil was a bit confused, why were the lord's children there, especially the little boy? The ranger was the only one in the room who didn't look busy "excuse me, starring to ask but what's going on?" Halibard looked over to Patil, he had forgotten that the man would have no idea what was being said around him. "Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir are preparing for both your son's surgery and the procedure for Estel." Patel's eyes widened, they're going to work on their own family?" Halibard nodded, "well, there's no one better than them!"

Elrohir came out with a syringe filled with an amber liquid. "Estel you first!" Estel looked warily in the instrument in his brother's hand. "Great, why me first?" he grumbled, "Because the drug Halibard gave Mari hasn't worn off yet, and it wouldn't be wise to give him something else until it has."

"Will I be out?" Estel asked, glumly, "No, but you won't feel anything at all in your arm or face for a few hours." Elrohir said. "Yes, pity that part comes after you stick me!" Estel said dryly. "Ah, well, can't have everything, I can set that arm and stitch you up without anything if you would rather," Elrohir teased. Estel eyes widened and he stuck out his arm to his brother. Elrohir gently gave the injection into the muscles of his arm, and another to his forehead. Estel winced a bit but didn't move otherwise. "Well are you a brave boy" Elrond said lightly as he walked into the room. Estel grinned at his Ada it was really good to be home, only it would be a lot better if he was outside, not in the healing ward.

"Ro, my face and arm feels… hot, and tingly. "Estel said, trying to find the right words to describe the particular sensation. "That's good, give it another few minutes and it should stop feeling like that." He said soothingly to his brother. In a few more minutes Elrohir pushed a fingertip lightly into Estel's arm, well above the break, Estel look down at his arm and then his brother. "I thought something was there, but I couldn't really feel, that was odd." He said to his older brother. Elrohir pushed likely directly over the break, no reaction from Estel. "OK be really still, this won't hurt, but it's going to feel strange, but you cannot move all right?" Elrohir told his brother. Estel nodded bravely and apprehensively held out his broken arm. Elrohir took his arm, and quickly and expertly he pulled out, and pushed down. An audible pop was heard and the arm was now straight. "Are you all right Estel?" Elladan knelt down beside him and wrapped his arm from hand to elbow in soft cloth, then fitted with long flat strips of wood before wrapping it tightly with more cloth and tying it off. "Don't worry Estel that was the hard part." Elrond looked over their shoulders and spoke to the twins "I'll take care of the cut boys, will you check Mari's vital signs for me; I think he's waking finally." The twins nodded, glad they didn't have to cut open the old wound and remove the granular tissue, on anyone else that wouldn't be so bad, but on their brother, that would be tough.

Elrond picked up a small son easily and set him down on the counter. He had a tray of instruments, picking up a small sharp scalpel; he began to cut open the old wound. As he thought it was slightly infected he cut away all the necrotic tissue and cleaned it thoroughly before suturing the wound closed with tiny even stitches. He didn't even think it would scar, do to the placement of the cut. After fitting him with a sling, he said "Alright Estel, I'll see you in a little bit, as you know I'm going to work on Mari, so stay out of this area for a bit, it won't be pleasant." Estel sighed that was all he was hearing lately. Patil had watched these elves treat the little one; they had been so gentle, he knew now for certain that Mari was the best possible hands. He saw his son's eyes flutter open and look around nervously, dad, dad?" Patil rushed to his child side, the panic in his son's voice was so hard on him, but he was relieved to hear his speech, nonetheless. Tears were streaming down the confused child's face. It must have been an odd feeling falling asleep one place and waking up somewhere completely different. One of the elf twins handed him a small cloth with a brownish liquid on one end. "Here, rub this on his wrist but don't touch it." He said softly into his ear. Patel took the cloth and softly rubbed his wrist with it, within seconds, Mari's breathing relaxed and he stopped shaking and crying. "What was that?" Patil asked amazed. "That was just a calming salve, something to ease the panic attack. Tell him what's going on, and we'll be back in a few minutes to put him under for the surgery." Halibard came up to Patil and placed his hand on his shoulder "it would be best if you came with me for a few hours and let them work and Mari alone." Patil swallowed hard, and looked back at his son. He walked to the bedside once more and ran his fingers through his son's hair. "Mari, these people are going to take a really good care of you OK?" he said in a choking voice, the child look up to this father and nodded. "You do what they say, and I'll see you in a little while all right?" Mari nodded again. Patil bent down and kissed him on the forehead turning to Halibard he said "How about a tour of this valley." With a sad smile. Halibard smiled encouragingly and the two left the room.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for leaving this go so long. Here's to a timelier update, I do promise that I won't ignore this story any longer. As always, tell me what you thought, feedback is the only way I improve. **


	7. Apprehension

**A/N: Hello all! Here is another installment for you, it's a little late, but not nearly as bed as the previous chapter! Hope you all like it. **

**Disclaimer, see chapter one! (Does anyone _not_ realize this is not an original plot, hence the name Fan_Fiction_?) **

**A Special thanks to Jaffe Leeds, the reason that this chapter looks the way it does! Thank you to my wonderful beta reader! (There would have been more than a few mistakes!)**

**Jaffe Leeds:** Thank you! I love school! It was actually really easily to write that reaction, I just tried to think about how I would feel in such a situation, thank you. I do hope you like this chapter, even though you have already read it…

**Slayer3:** Here you have MORE. Lol! I do hope you like this chapter; it is even longer than its predecessor, although unfortunately, the next few will be marginally shorter. However, they are finished, so they will be out MUCH faster than these have been!

**Liz:** You will be relived when you read this chapter…lol. I do hope you like it. I know there are a few things in here you will most likely have some contention with, but here it is anyways.

**Illeanah:** Thanks, yes, I think I received that advice previously, but absolutely unsurprisingly I forgot. I do that perpetually I am afraid. But, I think I did better this time! Thanks for your review!

**A.NuEvil**: Thank You! Those kind comments are so wonderful to read! Yes, I think that Estel will most certainly pay more attention in class…until the memory fades at least! Yes, the horse was still moving, but it was just a walk, so it wasn't that much of a jolt. (I've done that many times, and some of them were actually on purpose…lol.) Yes, I have a lot of confidence in Elrond. I know that it was a long wait again, but at least it wasn't two months!

**Alibi Girl:** Thank you! Mari is a strong little boy, so I guess we'll see!

**SAM:** Thank you! Yes, Elladan and Elrohir, as well as all the Imladris crew love little Estel. Hope you like this next chapter!

Apprehension

Mari looked a little apprehensive as Elladan and Elrohir strode into the room.

"Will this hurt a lot?" He asked with all the bravery he could muster in his small voice. Elrohir held a small vial and a small white cloth in his hand.

"No tiennith penn, it will not hurt at all." He said soothingly, kneeling besides the child. He handed Mari the cloth, "I'm going to ask you to put this over your face for me alright?"

Mari nodded, slightly confused. He placed the white soft material over his nose and mouth as Elrohir had asked.

"See, you can still breathe just fine right?" Elrohir asked. Mari nodded, still a little confused as to why he had a cloth over his face. "I just want you to breathe in deeply for me, can you count to ten?" He asked in a cheery voice.

Mari nodded proudly, "I can count to forty!"

Elrohir widened his eyes in feigned shock. "Wow! That's really good Mari, I want you to count as high as you can for me!"

Elrohir unscrewed the vial in his hands. Placing one drop on the cloth, he watched as the clear liquid was absorbed in the soft fabric. Mari wrinkled his nose in aversion at the smell, but kept counting. He got to four. His eyes disappeared behind thick droopy eyelids and his breathing deepened considerably.

Elrohir remained at Mari's side, his index and middle finger still against the child's wrist. Only once he was quite sure he was asleep did he leave the room to retrieve one last thing he would need.

He saw his adastriding towards him in the hallway. "So has Mari fallen asleep yet?" Elrond asked. Elrohir nodded in corroboration.

Elrond entered the room and looked at the slumbering child. Checking him over one last time, he gently picked up the tiny boy and took him across the hall to where the surgery would take place.

**

* * *

**

Estel was out in the courtyard. He looked around his home joyfully; everything looked exactly as it had before he had left. Not that he had thought that anything would have changed in such a short space of time, but it was still reassuring that it would remain unchanged, a constant.

The boy walked into his family's private walled garden. His fingertips strayed over the large bushes sagging, drooped with large blossoming yellow roses. He knew they had been Nana's favorite.

Estel knew that Lady Celebrian was not his mother, and that she had never even met him, but he had been growing up referring to her as such. He knew more about her than he did his own mother, so in a way he was far more comfortable giving her the title. He walked the paths of the garden; he then heard the sharp snort of a horse that walked along the street beyond the garden wall.

Estel's thoughts raced ahead. What had become of Stella? He turned abruptly and ran out of the garden into the courtyard beyond. He looked across the valley over the bridge to the general direction of the stable. He knew that he would not see his pony, or even the stable itself, but he looked nonetheless.

He ran all the way over the bridge, and right passed the houses that were set nestled into the valley on the other side of the loud water. He was flustered momentarily as he nearly ran straight into an ellith who was balancing a rather precariously balanced basket of vegetables. "Sorry!" he called hastily over his shoulder, without breaking stride. He stopped panting for breath after running for five minutes straight. He looked up, his hands resting on his knees as he attempted to draw breath.

He was met with the outline of the roof jutting from beyond the tree line. He smiled and walked, as fast as his slightly burning lungs would allow. He climbed the small hill, his short legs working against gravity. When he reached the crest of the hill he could see the stables below him.

There were paddocks spread out below, they were not used for the riding horses as much as they were used to protect the mares with young foals from straying into predator territory. Estel walked quickly to the barns, he would have run but he knew that the barn manager would have been less than thrilled to have him sprinting down the isle, startling his precious charges. He walked down the isle, glancing at the tall gleaming horses of every color as he passed. He popped his head into the tack room and reflexively grabbed a carrot out of the woven wicker basket on the floor, just in case, Stella would be disappointed if he didn't appear with one of the crunchy orange snacks. Estel stopped at the third from last stall in the barn.

He read the brass nameplate to himself. "Stella: Estel Elrondion."

Estel reached for the latch on the stall. It was a special latch that was designed to be used for small hands, as it was a good two feet lower than the others. It was placed here soon after Estel got Stella, who everyone knew was gentle enough for the child to handle with supervision from afar.

Estel clumsily slid the latch with his working hand, and pulled the door back. The sight that greeted him was enough to make Estel smile. His small gleaming bay pony picked up his head at the sound of the door opening, the last bits of hay that he had been eating falling carelessly to the ground. His small fluted nostrils quivered as he nickered to his owner. He walked across the large box stall to his small master. Estel laughed as his delicate muzzled bumped him affectionately in the shoulder, then dipped to his robe pocket, looking for what he knew was there.

Estel reached into his pocket and retrieved a carrot that he had grabbed from the tack room. The pony happily lipped up the treat, and immediately nickered for more.

"Sorry, Stella that was it!" Estel laughed.

Glorfindel wandered down the path that led over the bridge. He was startled to see the sprinting form of a small child with black hair running towards the stables.

Glorfindel was surprised, he thought for a moment the image before him was a product of lost hopes and dreams, however when he opened his eyes once more, the child was still there, still running. Was it possible that Estel had been returned to them? It had seemed like such an impossible hope.

The blonde elf followed after the child; he hoped that it was Estel and not the form of just another young elfling living in the city. He thought that he would recognize that child's run anywhere, but it was impossible, Estel was dead, he had drown. He watched as the child entered the stable block.

He hardly dare believe that it was any indication. As he walked down the isle anticipation was slowly mounting in his chest. The elven warrior could have laughed out loud when he saw the door that was ajar. He heard a soft voice murmuring to the small pony. As Glorfindel looked on quietly through the bars to the stall he smiled, he had no idea how it was even possible, but here was Estel, standing in the stall, a small hand stroking the pony's silky soft skin.

"I'm sorry that I didn't come back sooner, I didn't mean to get lost," Estel said as he fed the pony a carrot. "I missed you." Glorfindel heard him whisper into the pony's ear.

"He wasn't the only one who was missed." Glorfindel said causing the youngling to jump with surprise.

Estel heard a voice behind him, he started, and then turned with a grin; he knew that voice. "Glorfindel! I missed you so much!" Glorfindel was happy as he felt the small boy rush out of the stall and throw one arm around his thigh.

Glorfindel easily scooped up the small child in his arms, he didn't miss the bandaged arm, and the child's small motion of discomfort as the arm was slightly agitated.

"What happened tiennith penn?" Glorfindel asked with concern, noticing the stitches, and the splinted arm.

"I fell from a tree." Estel said sullenly. "A really tall one." He said as though reliving the particular incident.

"I met a human who knew Sindarin!" Estel said excitedly. "He's the only human I know that can do that…"

Glorfindel raised his eyebrows at the child in his arms. "I can think of another." He said wryly.

Estel rolled his eyes, "I don't count," he said as though that clarified everything.

"Oh, I see." Glorfindel said quickly as he latched the pony's stall and began walking down the isle to the garden pathways outside. He was expected on duty this afternoon, but he didn't really care all that much. They could manage without him; today he wanted to be with Estel.

"I do not think I have seen Selinena so tired before, is she well?" Estel asked concernedly.

"Yes, Estel, she will be just fine, she is simply as you say tired. She has run many, many miles in the past few days."

Estel looked confused. "Has Ada been away?" He asked with a quizzical expression.

"No, he and your Gwadors were out searching for you tiennith penn, in fact most of the valley had been." He said softly.

Estel turned worried eyes to Glorfindel. "Are they mad at me?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Glorfindel turned to look at the little boy that he carried. "Never mad Estel; they were worried, very worried that they might not see you again.

"I am so sorry; I didn't mean to make them sad." Estel said, his voice wavering.

"I have seen that kind of sadness, and I never want to see my Ada or Gwadors look like that ever, and never because of me."

Glorfindel was stunned. He had not expected that type of clarity from such a small child; he knew that human children were more advanced in their maturity than elflings, but he suspected that Estel was even more highly advanced for his young age.

"Where have you seen worry such as you speak of?" Glorfindel asked curiously. He had not thought that worry was in the child's realm of experience.

"Patil looks at Mari like that all that time. Like he is going to lose him at any second, he always looks so sad."

Glorfindel was now thoroughly confused, who was this Patil and Mari that the child spoke of. He asked Estel as much, as he set him down in the sunlit courtyard of the stables. Estel took a large breath that raised his small shoulders and took Glorfindel's hand and they set off up the wooded path through the carefully up-kept gardens of Imladris. Estel began to tell Glorfindel all that had transpired in the three rather eventful days that he had been absent.

"My Ada will be able to heal Mari though, he'll be fine, and Patil won't have to be saddened anymore." Estel said sitting comfortably on the stone bench that over looked the river that was a small tributary to the loud water.

Glorfindel shifted uncomfortably, he wasn't sure how to tread the ground he had found himself on. "Estel, Mari is a very sick little boy, you understand that right?" Glorfindel said cautiously, "He may not be able to be saved, even by the best healer in all of Arda." Glorfindel continued.

"Ada will be able to cure him, I know it." Estel said simply.

Glorfindel was afraid that Estel wouldn't be able to understand the concept that some illnesses were simply beyond help. "Your Ada will do the best that he can, but sometimes someone cannot be saved, by anything at all." Glorfindel said quietly, looking to Estel to see if he was catching the meaning behind his words.

"I know that, I know people die, and although you do not want them to, it happens anyways. All humans die, like my parents died, I will too, when I am old." Estel said sagely, again sounding wise beyond his years. "However, Mari will not die, I know he won't." Estel said with a shrug of his shoulders that plainly said that he was right and there was not an argument to be said otherwise.

"May I ask how is it you know that Mari will not succumb to his ailment?" Glorfindel asked the child, this time with a bit of amusement in his voice.

"I do not know how I know, I just do. I'm usually right." Estel said simply.

Glorfindel laughed. It was good to have the child he loved as family home once more.

Elrond straitened from where he had been stoopingover the child on the raised table before him. It had been nearly two hours into the surgery. It had been a delicate procedure to carefully drain the pressure from the swelling without disrupting the main nerve that ran the length of the boy's spinal cord.

He had seen that the nerve had been impossibly stretched; it was so taut that it was obvious why the boy couldn't control his lower extremities. Elrond was amazed at the extent to which the nerve was displaced. He suspected the child must have been in excruciating pain, and had been for a while. Elrond thought, because the nerve had been so distended for such a long amount of time that the child still might never regain motion of his legs, or to any workable degree.

Even so, he thought to himself, the resiliency of children was astounding at times.

Elladan was monitoring the blood flow to the area keeping the clamps on the veins, while Elrohir was keeping the child asleep, monitoring his pulse and respiration to keep it even and be sure of the deep state of the child's slumber. Elrond was pleased with the ability of his sons.

They were both excellent healers in their own rights. Elrohir had even created his own mixes for new anesthetics that were as he called them, new variations on an old theme. He took up his suture thread and began to restore the pathways that he had severed. Once the clamps had been removed, and the normal blood flow had resumed, Elrond began to suture the incision shut.

Once he straightened up for the second time, Elrondlooked at his sons and smiled tiredly. That had been a very trying surgery, but all and all he was pleased with the results. "That seems promising." Elladan said lightly. He was gathering the last of the remaining surgical tools to place in the tray.

Elrohir took a small vial with an ocher liquid, and placed a few drops on the cloth over the child's face. "The reversal should take affect within the hour." He said.

Elrond nodded, and motioned for them to take ether side of the mat the child laid on. They picked him up carefully and placed him back into the room that he had come from previously, after changing his bloody and soiled clothing with some of Estel's old things.

"Would you find Patil and Halibard? Patil will want to be here when his son awakes." Elrond said to Elrohir, who was the cleanest out of the three.

Elrohir nodded and left the room, Elladan also took his leave to change out of his now bloodied healing robes.

Elrond looked out the window of the small bedchamber. He could see the sunlit gardens spread out below, flowers coming into bloom. He could see the form of a tall elf, and a small child walking hand in hand. The little child began to giggle, the sun reflecting off his black curls.Elrond blinked and smiled; the apparition did not vanish, the child was still there. Elrond did not think that he would ever tire of seeing his child happily romping around the gardens; he could watch him all day.

"It is good to have him home is it not?" Came a soft knowing voice from behind him. Elrond turned to see Erestor standing framed in the doorway.

"I was thinking how I would hate for it to be Estel in Mari's position. Erestor, I do not think that I can live though losing him, not now." Elrond said, eyes returning to the child's small frame.

Erestor was silent for a moment as he heard his friend and lord speak with such obvious emotion. Although the child had only been back in the valley a few hours, it was well known to all that he had indeed returned, alive.

"He was placed in my charge, to protect the most important human alive, and I almost failed the human race, all hope was almost lost." Elrond said wearily.

"But he was not." Erestor said softly. "You do not have to worry about your uncertainties for him because they will only grow with time. The more independence the child gains, the more trouble he will encounter, but to coddle him and not allow him to encounter any trouble at all will do a great disservice to him, he needs to learn my lord. Your son is a very capable child; he simply got lost, and is now fine."

"This time" Elrond muttered under his breath.

"Yes, this time, and praise the Valar for any respite that you may receive. You are a good Ada; he is in your care for a very good reason.

Elrond watched the little boy gambol up the garden path, alongside one of his trusted advisors. Glorfindel was supremely good with all his children, grown and otherwise. Elrondheard the footsteps of Erestor fade down the hall, and the gait of his son was heard in his stead.

"You were right Ada, Estel was fine indeed, and the Valar brought him safely home. I am sorry Ada that we lost hope…" He said, looking down at the polished floorboards.

Elrond turned a steady appraising glance at his oldest child. "We all did ion nin. Even I thought that we would never see him again."

Elladan looked surprised at his father; he had been the one who had kept them all together, saying that facts could be misleading and that he was most likely fine, just a bit lost. He had, as usual been exactly correct, and here he was, saying that he had not believed his own explanation!

"We thought you were so sure." Elladan said softly, "You were the only one keeping me sane, saying that you thought we shouldn't give up hope. I had no idea that you were despairing as well."

"I am not above despair, but not all of us cold break down at the same time." Elrondsaid softly as he and Elladan looked out the window at the pair that was making their way ever closer to the house. Elladan looked to his Ada; he truly was the bravest person he knew. Elladan felt a little selfish for the words that he had shot to him now, the words of despair and pessimism that he now realized a few days too late, that his Ada really didn't need to hear.

Elrohir was walking across the grounds, he had no idea where the two humans might have gotten to, he had already checked the gardens, which was where he thought the obvious place was to be, and apparently he was wrong. He was about to turn up the path to the right, that led to the more secluded and darker tree-veiled sections of the city, when he saw standing on the bluff, looking at the majestic falls was the silhouettes of the two humans. He noticed the tense stance the shorter of the two stood.

Halibard and Patil had been walking throughout the city. Halibard had already seen the sights before, numerous times, but still he humored the poor distraught father who needed to move his worried feet.

Patil would not have noticed the approaching elf had it not been for the slight tap that Halibard placed on his elbow. Looking up he saw the approaching form of one of the lord Elrond's twin sons.

"Good afternoon Lord Elrohir." Halibard said with a slight bow of his head.

Elrohir returned the gesture. "Mari should be waking soon, and I thought that you would want to be there."

Patil let out his breath in a long pronounced sigh that made both Elrohir and Halibard smile. "Did the surgery go well?" He asked nervously.

Elrohir smiled encouragingly at the nervous father. "Quite well, everything looks promising" He said smoothly, knowing full well the man was very worried for his tiny son.

Patil actually laughed nervouslyto himself, a spark igniting in his eyes that had been previously vacant and dull. He set off for the house at a near run, leaving the other two in his wake to follow at their own pace.

"Will the child live?" Halibard asked Elrohir with concerned eyes. He wasn't sure that he wanted the answer.

"It is really too early to tell, the surgery went well so that is at least one hurdle that he has overcome. I think that we will know volumes once the initial swelling from the surgery goes down and we can see what other symptoms that he may have." Elrohir replied honestly.

Halibard nodded, he understood that the child was very ill, he hadn't even known if he was going to survive the trip in itself.

**

* * *

**

Mari woke slowly. All he was aware of for a time was the slight disconnected sounds of the room. He couldn't tell if he was moving, he thought he might still be on the horse. He tried to think and control his senses, but his mind it seemed was quite content to stay obscured in a thick cloud of silvery mist.

The little boyheard a voice that he thought he knew. Listening, he knew that voice, it was his father. He wanted to call out to his father, but he couldn't force the words from his apathetic mouth. He wanted to open his eyes, but the lids were so heavy, it was as though they had been weighted with metal. The sheets that he lay between were comfortable, the coverlet warm, and his pillow was enticing him to fall into the realm of dreams once more.

Patil looked at his son, if he hadn't known any better; he would have said that he looked as though nothing had happened. He could see his son's eyes flicker beneath their lids, then his features softened as though he was about to slip back into blissful unconsciousness. Patil reached over and took his child's small hand in his own weathered one. Mari's eyelids seemed to settle and then they opened a crack.

"Morning Da." He said groggily not at all aware of his surroundings. He knew that grip though; the warm palm with the rough careworn skin, Mari could feel the calluses on each of his fingers, from long hard days of work.

As Mari's vision cleared he could see the room materialize before him, and with it came the memories of all that had transpired over the course of the last few hours.

**A/N: Here you are, Mari made it through the surgery. I have had an incredibly difficult week, adjusting to this new lifestyle, make a poor young author's day and review. (I know that was pathetic, but I am not above begging!) And to my repeat reviewers, you are the BEST! And to any lurkers who may be reading this, I really hope you like it, and continue to read it as installments are placed. Thanks to you all!**


	8. Goodbyes

A/N: Hello all! This is up a little bit later than I would have liked, but next chapter will most defiantly be up next week, I have them all written up to chapter 12 and then from there I have random bits and pieces that I am trying to work up to. We'll see how that goes now won't we!

Disclaimer, Not my toy box, I'm just playing with it, I swear I'll put everything back where it came from…in one piece, well, I can't say that with any certainty Muwhahaha!

Redone: Thank you! Your complements make it much easier to show my work to others. I do hope you continue to like the storyline, as it is just the very beginning of this fledgling tale.

Illeanah: Thanks! I'm glad to know someone is so interested in my story that they would dance…lol…never stop dancing! Hope you like the next chapter, although it is a little bit sad

A.NuEvil: Thanks! Yes, little Mari pulled through, and things are indeed looking up. Little Estel is probably one of the most huggable children ever I will agree! Yes, Estel is rather precocious. ( I know your name has a space between it, but if I do that, my computer tries to make it into an outline, so I'm sorry but I have to leave out the space.)

Ithlil-Valon: Wow, thank you so much! Such beautiful praise from such a talented author as yourself makes me quite happy! I am so glad to see that someone likes the horses too, I love writing them…I guess that much is apparent! As for the Cob reference, I was most likely the only one to get confused with that, due to the fact that I have a rather one track mind…and feel free if you ever have a question.

Jaffee Leeds: Thanks! I love Halibard too! In the next few chapters, you will get to see more of him, not this one so much, but he's coming!

Slayer3: Here you are…MORE! Lol.

Karushna5: Thank you! I love writing descriptions; it is cool to know someone likes to read mine! Thanks! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story as well.

Liz: I know you didn't review this chapter, but I wanted to thank you for all your help nonetheless! THANKS! I can't wait to see your story up here!

* * *

Patil looked at his son; realizing that he had nearly fallen asleep once again. The man looked to Elrond; he was worried, _was this normal behavior for someone coming out of surgery?_ Apparently Elrond could tell that he was upset, because he nodded his head with a knowing smile on his face. "Do not worry; Mari will most likely sleep most of the day. The drugs have all but worn off, but his system is in shock, and he will need some time to collect itself, it does this best while it is asleep," he said comfortingly.

It had been nearly three four hours since Mari had been out of surgery. Elrond was making his way to the healing ward to check on the child. When he entered the ward, he saw Patil sitting besides Mari's bed, his palm holding the boy's head up, sitting in the gathering darkness. Elrond could tell that the man was dead on his feet. He was sure that this countryman was exhausted, not being used to the traveling that he had done to get here. Coupled with the fact that he had the emotional strain, it could be just as exhausting as any type of physical exertion.

Patil was so happy to hear his son's scratchy speech. As, he drew a chair and sat besides his son, he brushed a stray lock of hair out of Mari's bleary brown eyes. Patil couldn't remember a time in his life when he had been so relieved, and at the same time he was still so worried for his little boy. He didn't truly understand all that was happening; he was not a healer by any stretch of the imagination, so it was difficult for him to follow what was being done. He simply had to trust that what the wise elven healers were doing was all for the good of his son.

"Patil, you look exhausted, why don't you try to get at least a little sleep?" Elrond said hopefully. "Maybe in a while, I don't want him to wake alone." Patil said still keeping his tired eyes on his little boy. "It would not do to have him wake to you having fallen ill," he said reasonably. "Maybe I will just have a lie in for a few minutes," Patil said slowly. He was so worn out that the sound of sleep was music to his ears. Patil followed Elrond to a hallway that was to the left of the healing wing. They passed a few doors, then Elrond pushed one open, and ushered him inside. Patil was slightly speechless; it was an absolutely huge room, almost the size of the entire downstairs of his home. He looked out the double French doors to the balcony beyond that afforded him a stunning view of the precipice that was Imladris. There were soft towels, and a cup of steaming tea all waiting for him on the bedside table, and a fire had recently been laid.

Elrond took his leave, and Patil nodded. He would only sleep for a few minutes he told himself as he sipped the sweet tea. He pulled back the coverlet and slipped into the soft bed. He was asleep in seconds.

* * *

Patil woke slowly to the sound of birds outside his window and the dull crush of the falls. He could smell the sent of the river's mist hanging heavily in the air all around him. For a full second he had no recollection of this place or how he had gotten here. The events of the previous day caught up to him and he was on his feet so quickly that he hadn't remembered standing at all. He had to sit back down for a moment and still his head as the room was now spinning rather uncontrollably.

_Mari_. That was the first and most urgent name that flashed into his mind as the incoherent thoughts of his half-asleep mind slowly became cognitive. Patil rushed out of the room. It was quite early in the morning, or so he guessed. He was quite surprised that so many of the inhabitants of the house were wide-awake. As he treaded the pathway to the healing ward to check on his son, he was surprised to here the peal of laughter from inside. He pushed open the door, walked down the short hallway to the first room on the left, to where his son lay. He saw the door was ajar and two children sat on the bed laughing. A tall elf that Patil recognized as one of Lord Elrond's elder sons sat in the chair next to them. He was speaking to Estel in rapid elvish, and he was laughing.

"What did he say? What did he say?" Mari laughed, tugging at the elf's robe sleeve.

"He said that he is very pleased to hear that you are feeling so well and that you should eat some breakfast and he would be glad to go to the kitchens to get you some."

"He did not! He didn't say enough words for that!" Mari protested.

"Daro I Elladan!" _Stop that Elladan._

Elladan turned to face his little brother, who had his hands planted pointedly on his hips. "If you aren't going to translate properly, than I'll find Ada. He'll be polite!" Estel said pointedly.

Elladan raised his hands in mock defeat. "Okay! Okay, you win, but he really does need to eat, why don't you go and get him some food from the kitchens?"

Estel nodded in acquiescence and hopped off the bed to get the child some food.

As soon as he had left the room Elladan turned to Mari, "See, I told you he said that."

"I heard that! Don't talk about me when I'm gone," came a protesting voice from the hallway.

_I swear that child has better hearing than an elfling_, thought Elladan wryly.

"Ah, good morning sir, how are you?" Elladan said smoothly to Patil when he noticed him standing in the back of the room. An odd expression had crossed Patil's face.

"Is he doing alright?" He asked tentatively, keeping put of earshot of the child.

Elladan smiled. "He is doing quiet well. Why don't you ask him yourself how he feels?"

Patil swallowed and walked over to the bedside.

"Good morning Mari! How are you feeling?" he asked softly. The difference in his face was amazing. There was color there that he hadn't seen in almost a year. He had forgotten what he had looked like before the attack.

"I feel really good. Yesterday I felt bad, like it was close, you know? But today, my whole head feels…" He struggled; trying to find a word that best described the way that he felt. "Light" was all that he could come up with.

At that moment Elrond walked into the room with a smile on his face.

"And how are we all this morning?" he asked all those in the room.

"I'm sorry for not waking you for dinner, you seemed quite tired." he said turning to Patil.

"Would you care to have some breakfast with us, Estel said that he was bringing Mari some food, and after he eats we can head down to the dining hall."

Elladan laughed. "Yes, maybe by then Halbarad will be up."

Elrond laughed. "Can you blame the poor man, he works tirelessly for months at a time, it's not easy living in the wilds, and I can't imagine that they get any proper sleep always having to be alert for danger!"

Elladan smiled sadly. "You don't sleep. Not really anyways . . .," he said softly.

This small comment brought Elrond back. He couldn't believe that it had only been six years ago that his sons had in fact lived like the rangers, carrying the same woes, and many more.

Estel came into the room carrying a small tray loaded with various delicious smelling foods that Mari, and Patil, for that matter, had never seen. Elrond picked up a small glass, and handed it to Mari. Mari looked questioningly. "The first of your treatments for your snake bite," was the explanation.

"What's in it?" came the cautious reply from the unsure child.

A mumble of Sindarin that Mari had come to recognize as Estel's voice was his answer.

All the elves in the room had to suppress a chuckle or two. "What did he say?" Mari asked curiously.

Elrond smiled. "He said that you don't want to know, and it's better not to ask, just swallow, quickly."

Mari laughed and looked less apprehensive. He took the small tumbler and emptied it in one breath. Grimacing, he nodded to Estel. "Thanks for the warning."

Elladan translated, and Estel laughed.

* * *

Halbarad looked out over the balcony at the sweeping falls of Imladris. He loved the beautiful city, and no matter how may times he saw it he would never tire of the falls. If he sat and listened to the water long enough he could swear that he could here it speaking to him; the ancient music of a lost time in the glory day of the elves. The shadow that seemed to cover the world that he inhabited did not seem to touch this untainted refuge. _Valar knows I've needed this respite, _he thought to himself. It was hard on him, the life that he led. He was the chieftain of the Dunedain, a position that he was never meant to have. That was Arathorn's position, but he had let his friend die. Alone.

Estel was the last hope of men, Halbarad laughed at the irony, that the last hope of men should be named just that. _But then again, that is no accident, never a coincidence with Elrond. _

Halbarad was about to wander back into the sanctuary of the halls of Imladris, when something caught his eye. A man sat on a bench. It appeared that Halbarad was not the only one who was doing a lot of thinking on this clear crisp morning.

Patil sat in the sunlight next to a stand of maples that looked to be older than time itself. They towered majestically over the palace. They were so strong and steady. If only life was that certain. He smiled at the solace of the city that he rested in. He had yet to take the time to think. He was so glad that he had the opportunity to have come here at all. It was the chance of a lifetime, Mari's lifetime. He looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Good afternoon Halbarad," Patil said with a wane smile.

Halbarad sat next to the tired man. Halbarad knew he was probably far older than Patil, but the years of the Dunedain wiled much slower than that of the other men.

"Halbarad, I wan to thank you for your help with my son. I'm sure we would have buried him without you," Patil said softly.

"Elrond did all the work not me," Halbarad brushed off.

"Yes, but you brought us here," Patil finished simply. Patil wasn't about to let the ranger off that quickly. Halbarad deserved all the thanks that Patil could offer; he helped save his son's life.

"Have you spoken to Elrond about how Mari will heal?" Halbarad asked changing the subject.

Patil nodded. They had indeed talked; at length in fact. Patil had been very nervous when the elf lord had asked him to go on a walk with him. He worried that the Elf lord was going to tell him that there was noting else that he could do for him.

Elrond had in fact said quite the opposite. He had told him that Mari would recover well. That he may not be able to do everything that he had been able to do, but that he would improve drastically.

Patil had been ecstatic about the news, but then he asked how long until Mari would be better.

"A year at the least," came the response.

Patil had already been here for nearly four days. Mari was making improvement, he hadn't had a seizure in two days and he was able to stay awake for a lot longer now.

"I can't stay that long, Lord Elrond." Patil said dejectedly, looking at his feet.

Elrond laid a hand on his shoulder. "If you leave him here, we can look after him for you, it's not a long ride for you to come and see him every so often." He said quietly. Elrond knew that it was a lot to ask of any parent to leave a child with someone else, however to leave a critically ill child in the hands of a perfect stranger for over a year, possibly two, well, that was asking for a huge leap of faith.

Patil had a lot of faith. He wasn't thick; he knew that it was the chance of a lifetime to have Lord Elrond look after his son. He knew that without the help of the extraordinarily gifted and knowledgeable healer, his son would be dead. He only wanted what was best for his son, and he could give that to him right now. It amazed him at how difficult the decision was to make, when it was the only choice he had.

Patil's mind jumped back to the present where he saw Halbarad looking at him intently, apparently patiently waiting for an answer.

"Yes, he said that Mari should recover well," Halbarad smiled and began to congratulate him. Patil held up his hand.

"He said that it would be at the minimum a year, but it could be two."

Halbarad's smile faded. "It's not a far ride." He said softly.

Patil smiled. "That's what Lord Elrond said too."

It didn't make the decision any easier though. What was Gradel going to say when he came home very much alone? He knew that it had to be done though, it was the only choice he had. His son was in good hands. Though he had only just met these wonderful people, something had compelled him to trust them. His desperation only made it easier.

"When do you want to go back?" Halbarad asked gently.

Patil heard his question echo in his mind. "First light tomorrow," He heard himself answer.

Halbarad nodded, he knew that no amount of time was going to make leaving his son any less painful.

Much to the man's surprise, after the decision was made and finalized, it didn't feel so difficult to live with. He knew that he was doing the right thing for his child, and they were both right, it wasn't a far ride at all.

That night however was a different story as he stood by Mari's bedside. The child had been moved out of the room in the Healing ward to a room closer to Elrond and his sons so they could keep a close eye on him, without him being exposed to all the gruesome details of the other patients.

"Mari?" Patil said quietly.

The laughter died on Mari's face. He had been laughing with his father; they had been joking and talking about the events of the day. However the new tone of his father had instantly warned him that something was not right.

"Mari, you have a chance to get better…you know that, right?" Mari nodded.

"Da, what's wrong?" Mari was scared now. _What was his father saying, was he not getting better after all? He thought he was doing well. . ._

"Nothing is wrong, Mari, you are just fine." Patil soothed seeing the panicked look in his boy's eyes. "You won't be all well for over a year though," Patil broke off, waiting to see if Mari understood what he was saying.

Mari shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it's better than being sick forever, or dead." He said bluntly. Patil raised his eyebrows. He didn't expect his son to grasp that concept so well. He shouldn't have, at least.

"Mari, you have to stay here for a while." Patil stammered. He was having a difficult time getting to the point. "Over a year, until you are well."

"That's okay, I like it here, and they are all nice." Mari said confusedly.

Patil sighed. He wasn't being blunt enough for the five year old. "Mari, I won't be here all the time."

Mari's eyes widened. Now he understood, his father was saying goodbye. "Da, How long till I see you again?" He said shakily, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Not to long. Jip, Neb, and Ma and I will visit." He said with a sad smile.

Mari's lower lip trembled. His family was going to be so far away from him. He was going to be all alone for months at a time. He knew that his brothers and mother needed him at home to run things, but it was really difficult to accept.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay," Mari said haltingly. He tried really hard not to cry.

"I love you." Patil said with sad eyes.

"When do you leave?" Mari asked dully.

"Tomorrow, early in the morning. That's why I wanted to say goodbye tonight."

Elrohir came into the room; he noticed the looks on Patil and Mari's faces. _He told him tonight. _Elrohir thought sadly.

"Good Evening, here you are Mari," he said cheerfully handing him a small beaker of the same liquid he had been consuming each night. His father kissed him softly on the forehead before the drug kicked in and his son drifted off to sleep.

"And that is precisely why he gets that medicine at night." Elrohir chuckled. "Don't worry, he will be excellently cared for in your stead." He added on a lower note.

"I won't see hem before I leave." Patil said in an undertone. Elrohir walked down the hallway, he turned to look over his shoulder to see the man leaning on the doorframe looking at his son, and then he closed the door and headed off up the hallway to his room.


	9. Revelations

**A/N For some of us, this chapter will be a bit of an ancient history lesson, while for others there may be some new stuff sprinkled in the mix. And in case I didn't mention it before, this story has obvious spoilers for Hope of Imladris…um, yea, but I think you all could figure out the plot of that story blindfolded. Yes, well, that aside, I do hope you enjoy the chapter, more to come, very soon!**

**Slayer3:** I'm glad you like Mari! Thank you so much!

**Jafee Leeds:** Don't worry about it, I understand completely as I am in much the same position myself. Thank you! I had always hoped that it was different from the normal stuff you always see, granted the normal stuff is great.

**Liz:** THANK YOU! Don't know where it would have been without you, and since you didn't catch the hem instead of him the first time ether, I'm not worried. Lol

**Illeanah:** No, I won't be killing anyone at this stage in the game; unfortunately it's early yet…Lol. At any rate however, this story is really just beginning, I have it almost half way written I think, and only a little over a quarter of the way posted. This is by far the longest story I have ever attempted, so you all will have to let me know how it goes. Thanks as always, and hope you enjoy this on too.

**IwishChan:** Thank you! Yes, they defiantly love Estel, who couldn't he's such a sweet little boy. Well thanks again and hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Patil woke early that morning. The pre-dawn gray that hung like a sullen curtain around him only accentuated his somber frame of mind. He looked out at the majesty of the falls and around at the beautiful city, but his eyes did not see any of it. They were trapped on the image of a sleeping little boy. He knew that the child was no more than two hallways away, but he was now a world apart. He would be leaving. Alone. He did not appreciate the breathtaking summits like he usually did each morning; no all he wanted to do was leave. Depart form here and not look back. He packed his few belongings that he had brought with him in the small canvas bag and left the room. 

Treading the dimly lit hallways he could tell that the day had hardly began and the inhabitants of the household had not yet awoken.

He entered the dining hall only to find that four people were already seated there.

Elladan Elrohir Elrond and Halbarad looked up at the sound of him entering.

"I thought I was the only one up yet." Patil said as he drew himself a chair.

Halbarad laughed. "Not quite. We were up about an hour ago."

Patil ate his breakfast contentedly. He would certainly miss the food in this grand place. After the breakfast was done, Halbarad stood and looked to Patil. "Did you want to go yet?" Patil nodded. He really did not want to have to say goodbye to Mari again. "It's probably best to leave early, so that we can be home before dark." Patil reasoned.

Elrond nodded knowingly. Now that the decision was made, he knew the man was trying his best to stick to it, staying only made it worse.

Halbarad and Patil headed out into the yard, where four horses, two with saddles, two tacked in elvish gear stood calmly.

Patil mounted his horse; he noticed the gleaming coat and smiled at his generally placid gelding's spunk. _Well, someone enjoyed his stay here, that's for sure. _He thought to himself as he steadied his mount with his hands.

Halbarad mounted and noticed that their respective owners also mounted the Gray studs that belonged to Elladan and Elrohir.

"Your horse will always remember the way back to Imladris, simply ask him." Elrond said softly to the subdued Patil. He patted the lanky chestnut on the shoulder and smiled.

The four walked over the stone bridge that crossed the majestic waterfall. Elrond watched as the party became obscured and hidden in the flying white spray that came off the falls.

He turned to walk back into the house. He knew what it was like to not see his sons for years at a time; he did not envy the poor man at the moment. _At least he doesn't need to wonder where his son is. _Elrond thought a bit bitterly, his thoughts leaning towards a time much less stable than the current arrangement.

He sighed, and was happy to remember that now he had his three sons at home where they belonged.

* * *

Estel woke happily. It had been over a week since he had returned home, but the feeling of waking in his own bed had not yet become mundane. He looked out the window with a smile. Swinging his legs over the bed he stumbled sleep-drunkenly to the washroom, after donning his attire for the day, he left the room. He stretched as he walked down the familiar hallways that he could do in total darkness. _Ha, which I have done more than once. _He thought wryly to himself. When he passed the doorway to Patil's room on the way to the staircase, he was surprised to see it open. His curiosity got the better of him and he stole a peak inside. His stomach fell when he saw that all the man's things were gone. _Mari must have left then. _Estel thought sadly. _Wait, he was much to sick to travel, he cannot even move his legs yet. _Estel panicked. As he ran sown the staircase, he passed a scowling Erestor. "Walk Estel, Walk!" He said with exasperation. Estel paid him no heed and kept up his frenzied pace. 

"Ada! Estel called breathlessly when he reached the porch overlooking the falls.

He saw his father looking over the edge of the balcony, at the stone bridge that was nearly obscured by the swirling mist.

"Ada! Did Mari go home?" Estel asked trying to catch his breath.

Elrond shook his head. "No ion nin, he is still sleeping I think." Estel looked puzzled. "But Mr. Patil's things are gone!" Elrond silenced his son. "Patil had to return to his home, and look after his family there. Mari will remain in Imladris until he is well." Estel's confused face cleared instantly, and a grin split on his face. "He's going to live here for a while? How long?" He babbled.

Elrond laughed. "Most likely over a year or so."

"Oh…won't he miss his family?" Estel said, the novelty of the idea wearing off.

"Yes, very much, but he had to stay here to get well." Elrond said gently.

Estel thought about that for a moment. "Yes, that makes sense, but I am still very glad that I have the Ada that can do everything." Elrond smiled and placed a hand on Estel's shoulder and guided him inside the house with him.

* * *

The sunlight streamed into the cheery room as Mari woke slowly. The feeling of panic he had encountered the first few nights at waking in an unfamiliar had all but worn off, but this morning he was filled with uncertainty. He remembered that his father had gone that morning, and he wouldn't see him for a very long time. He knew he should be glad, he was going to get better, but he couldn't help but feel sad. 

He was staring aimlessly out the window into the garden below when a familiar knock sounded at the door. Lord Elrond entered, carrying the now familiar morning medicine.

"Here you are Mari." He said cheerfully. Mari swallowed down the vile concoction and stifled the grimace that he usually had. _I could never get Estel to take medicine like that, and he's older. _Elrond thought with a laugh. _But then again, this child has been taking medicine most likely every day. He's probably quite used to it by now._ He rationalized sadly.

Elrond walked over to Mari, who offered his hand immediately, this was routine by now. Elrond checked his capillary refill time and jotted down the comparative results. He was happy to see that even though it had only been a week, improvement was already showing. It was still frustrating seeing how slowly mortal children heal. He knew first hand how annoying it was to heal slower than everyone else. When he was young, being half human himself he used to get quite frustrated because he was the only one, besides his twin who would get sick. However, he still healed a great deal faster than a full-blooded human. Even Estel healed faster than those of the lesser men; being Dunedain of the most pure blood, well, almost pure, less the touch of elven.

He hoped he hadn't been too optimistic in his year guess. He looked at Mari's toes.

"Close your eyes, and tell me when you feel anything." Elrond asked. Mari closed his eyes and concentrated solely on his sense of touch. He wanted so much to be able to feel anything in his feet, but that hadn't happened yet. He still only felt anything until his ankle.

As he was thinking, he felt a slight sensation somewhere in his mind; he gasped and looked up at the elf lord. He saw that the Elrond was pushing down lightly on the top of his foot. His face broke into a grin. He had known his hand was there! He had felt it.

Elrond was happy to see the look of joy on the child's face. He had thought that he would begin to feel something in his feet soon; the initial swelling from the surgery had begun to go down, leaving the spinal cord an opportunity to reconnect and form the pathway back to the child's feet.

"Could you feel that?" He asked, guessing the answer. Mari nodded enthusiastically.

"Iknewyourhandwasthere!" He said excitedly in one breath. "I can feel something!"

Elrond smiled. "It's a start tiennith penn, it's a start."

"What does tiennith penn mean?" Mari asked; he had heard him called that by many people since he had been here.

Elrond smiled. "It means little one."

"Oh. How do you say friend?" He asked. Elrond looked at him inquisitively, "Mellon nin, means my friend."

Mari looked thoughtful for a moment. "That's what I thought. It's what Estel kept saying. Namárië mellon nin." He said looking to Elrond as though to ask him what it meant.

"He is saying farewell my friend."

Mari smiled and looked out the window again. Maybe he wouldn't be quite so alone here after all.

* * *

"This is where we leave you." Elladan said softly to the two human travelers. Patil and Halbarad looked to the twins. They had been riding side by side for nearly three hours, and they were now out of Imladris territory. 

"Hannon le, mellyn nin." Came the reply from Halbarad. "Yes, thank you so much, I will always remember you and your kindness towards my family." Patil added.

With a smile the twins melted into the woods of Imladris behind them. It never ceased to amaze Patil how much these beings could disappear in front of his very eyes.

Patil and Halbarad walked along in companionable silence. Each one was lost in separate thoughts. Patil hardly noticed the way that the sun had changed position and was now to the west. Where had half the day gone? He would have never believed that they had been riding so far if it were not for the sheen of sweat on his horse's coat, and the slightly tired gait he carried.

Halbarad looked warily at the town they were approaching. His horse snorted and pulled to a stop. Patil looked over at his wavering friend. He followed his gaze to the town ahead, he had been so consumed in thought that he hadn't' even noticed that he was nearly home.

"What is it?" Patil asked. Halbarad glanced over to Patil. "I don't think that I should go any farther here." He said calmly.

"Why, you should stay for dinner at least, you have been traveling all day!" Halbarad laughed. "This was hardly 'traveling' I am quite alright sleeping out here. Besides, I would hate to tarnish your reputation with the townsfolk." Patil shook his head. What was he talking about? He was the most noble and decent man he had ever met. Then it dawned on him. The townspeople still thought the rangers, or Dunedain, as he now knew them to be, were ruffians of sorts and never to be trusted.

Patil nodded, and then as Halbarad had turned to leave, the question that had been on his mind from the beginning sprung from his lips.

"Halbarad, who are you?" Halbarad stopped dead in his tracks. He had heard this question before, and it threw him. He was usually asked this in a taunting or demeaning manner, but this was an honest question.

"I am the chieftain of the Dunedain." He gave the simplest answer.

"Yes, I know that, but you are so," He paused, trying to find the right word. "Noble. You are more like those elves than like us." He said finally.

Halbarad paused, easing his horse off the road.

Patil shook his head, and followed the man off the path into the woods.

"You must understand, that for my part, I do not mean to be so closed with everything, I am not used to talking to people much. I have a hard time trusting people."

Patil thought back to the very first time he had met the man. It seemed a world away. "A hunted man trusts no one." Patil said under his breath. Halbarad was shocked. He hadn't thought that the man would have been able to hear him say that.

"Why are you hunted?" Patil asked.

"Mr. Patil, have you heard of Elros?" Halbarad asked. Patil stared at him blankly.

"He was a Peredhil," Noticing Patil's blank stare, he clarified. "A half-elf, half-human." He said simply. "Anyways. He was a twin. His identical brother's name is Elrond." Halbarad paused. He smiled at Patil's gasp. "Elrond and Elros grew up Peredhil, but when they reached adulthood, they had a difficult choice to make. They had to choose, whether they wished to be elven, or human. Now for Elrond, he wanted to be the greatest healer of all, he wanted to learn the ways of nature. He was a lover of peace. Not that he wasn't a great warrior too, because he was, he just relished the ways of a healer more. So then, Elros, wanted to become a leader, he saw that the race of men was fractioned, leaderless and scattered about the world. He saw in himself the power to unite the race of men and turn it into a glorious kingdom. He chose to be human, and Elrond chose to be elven. Elros lived to be five hundred years old before he succumbed to old age. Elrond will never wither." Patil sighed. "That must have been the most difficult decision to make." Halbarad nodded, "it has been thousands of years since then, but I am sure the decision is still fresh in his memory." Patil was numb. Thousands of years ago, that was impossible to even imagine.

"Yes, so Elros was the founder of the Dunedain, he was the first high king of the Numinorian race. We are a hardy people who live a bit longer than most."

"You are royalty!" Patil was stunned. "Descended from royalty, not a direct link." He said waiving his hand.

"So how old are you?" Patil asked. "I am young yet, only fifty six years old." He said nonchalantly. Patil was stunned. "You look about twenty."

"Yes, I get that a lot." He said wryly.

"Thank you Halbarad, I am truly sorry that people perceive you and your elven companions the way that they do. You have helped my family, more than you can ever imagine, and you didn't even want anything in return. Thank you Mellon nin." He said fervently. Halbarad looked at him with a bemused expression on his face. He had never been apologized to before for the human race…it was a day of firsts.

"Glassen" He said smiling. "It was my pleasure." Patil smiled.

"Namárië, till we meet again." Halbarad said wanly as he shifted his weight in his saddle. His horse veered to the left fork of the path, and Patil stayed to the right. Patil turned to see the man ride into the darkness of the forest, but he had disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**A/N: To those who reviewed the last chapter, thank you so much. I would really like to here from more of you though, according to the hit counter, only about 2 of those who have read chapter 8 reviewed it. I don't mind terribly, the reviews that I got were wonderful! However, I can only improve what I know I am doing wrong, and if you like what I do, tell me because then I will continue doing what I have been. Thanks, sorry to those who review, this is a bit like beating a dead horse (can you all believe I actually used that expression?) but nevertheless, hope you all liked it, and to any floaters who read this, hope you liked it too, and in the immortal words of the market baggers, "Thank you come again!" **


	10. Return to Normalcy

A/N: Wow, can you believe it? I'm actually posting this on time! That's like a first for me since Hope of Imladris! (And that story I had already written in entirety before I started posting!) Well, the next five chapters will be coming out fairly quickly, as I have them all written and what not. Hope you like this.

**Iwish Chan:** Thank you for your continued reviews, it means more than a little to me to know that you take the time to write a review after each chapter. It makes me very happy!But yes, Mari is learning some elvish indeed. (Which will come in handy, seeing as how he lives in an even city for now eh?) Little Estel is indeed precocious isn't he! I just love him! Again, thanks, and hope you like the next installment.

**Viggomaniac:** Thanks! It means a great deal to here you say that you like my writing! As for the plot, I agree the beginning is quite cliché, but I hope that as it goes on it takes a lie different than the rest. Thank you very much for your review! Hope you enjoy the story, I know that you are (or were) on chapter 2 when you reviewed, so you most likely won't get this response for a while, but if you do happen to read chapter 10, thanks!

**Illeanah:** Well thank you! You are very right, this chapter, as well as the next few will be building blocks. I will try to get through them quickly, but a lot of the stiff in them will be a bit necessary, not to mention, I am a little attached to fluff…oops. Thank you again for your continued support and reviews, they make me so happy, and always encourage me to keep writing.

**Christina:** Thank you! I'm very glad to hear that you have enjoyed reading my story. I am sorry for the spelling and other grammatical errors. I work hard to fix them, however spelling is definitely my weakest spot in English. I'm glad they weren't incomprehensible, but I will try to improve upon them. Thanks again, and hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Slayer3:** Thanks! You are defiantly my most enthusiastic reviewer and I can't thank you enough for your continued support, and as always, here you go MORE!

**Jaffee Leeds:** Thanks! I try to think of something a little different each time, I try to think of things that could be medically conceivable, but inevitably, as I am not a doctor, just a teenager, and I am bound to get things wrong. Oh well, best laid plans right? Hope you like this chapter as well. Thanks for your continued reviews.

* * *

Patil had since stopped directing his horse where to go, the animal knew where home was now and merely took up the path on his own accord. Patil was surprised to see the town that had quite suddenly appeared as though out of nowhere. _Amazing how that works when you are not paying attention in the slightest. _Patil thought with a sad smile. His road was rapidly coming into view, his road that had at one point seemed like a long an arduous journey now seemed like a short stroll in retrospect to the ride he had just now taken.

His house began to peer at him from around the bend. The cheery gardens and inviting pathway were a welcomed sight for him. He had missed his family. He opened the gate slowly and took the well-worn path to the stables quietly. It was getting later and he didn't want to disturb his family at dinner, which was where he was sure they would be. He opened the door to the sound of familiar nickering. He smiled as he reached out to pat the horses as he passed his sons' horses, a blood bay gelding and a liver chestnut mare.

He turned his gelding into the stall across from theirs and un-tacked him, and curried away the dried sweat. He walked into the tack room and breathed the familiar sent of leather and hay. He sat on the well-worn bench and began to rub down his saddle and bridle with a soft cloth damp with oil. When he finished, he stood slowly, and walked stiffly into the house. _I have no idea how poor Halbarad does this day after day, I feel so tired and he is far older than I am! _He thought to himself. He walked up the front steps and quietly slid the latch on the door. It swung noiselessly open to reveal a serene living room. He could just make out the backs of his son's heads sitting on the floor, kneeling over something.

"Hello boys" He said gruffly.

Neb and Jip had been playing with there marbles, trying to knock each other's stones out of the circle of twine on the floor, when they heard a voice they had been waiting to here for almost two weeks. The looked up in unison, hardly daring to believe it.

"Da!" came two excited voices as the boys scrambled to their feet in a rush to see their father. They hugged him tightly; they had missed him so much.

"Da, Hugo had colic and we had to walk him all by ourselves! Jip made sure not to feed him anything for two days; I felt badly for him, he was so hungry! But Jip made me promise, he said that would only make him sicker." Neb said in one breath into his father's shirt. Jip wasn't saying anything at all. Patil looked down and saw his son's intuitive eyes boring into him. He couldn't quiet figure out why they looked so forlorn.

Patil heard the back door slam and hurried feet come into the living room. His wife looked almost disbelievingly at him, she set down the logs she was carrying and ran over to him. She gave him a fierce hug.

Gradel had been worried. He had been gone far too long, not that she knew where these elf people lived, and led by a ranger no less, she was beginning to doubt…but here he was safe and whole. She sighed resignedly, he had returned, very much alone. She had always known that this would be the case, but still she clung to the false hope that her baby could have been spared, he was just a little boy. The tears slid unbidden down her cheeks, moistening her husband's shoulder.

Jip saw the exchange and took Neb by the shoulder. "Come on brother; let's get Da something to drink." He said in what he hoped was a calm voice.

When she was quite sure they were gone, she choked out a soft cry, "Mari"

"Is alive and recovering in Rivendell" Patil finished for her.

Gradel looked up at this; she searched his face, hope building in her chest. Was that possible, that he lived after all? She hardly wanted to trust herself to believe that it was true.

"Mari is improving, every day he is more alert, and his seizures are beginning to come under control. Lord Elrond is keeping a very close eye on him, he lives in his household." Patil said softly, running his hands through her hair, and gently rubbing her back, as though to soothe away the fear from her tense muscles.

Gradel was disbelieving, then numb, and then ecstatic! Her son lived, and was even improving! What had been thought of as impossible was now looking quiet probable.

"Will 'e get better?" She asked happily,

"He already is a little better, thought Lord Elrond doesn't think he will be well enough to come home for over a year." He said softly.

The amount of time registered in her brain, bout somehow, it didn't matter, her little boy would be coming home, eventually. That was all that mattered.

Neb was blundering about the kitchen getting his father something to drink, while Jip had his ear pressed up against the door, listening intently. He had learned long ago that this was the best way to get any un-tainted information out of his parents. He could have laughed out loud with relief; He grabbed a glass out of the wash rack and filled it with the cool water from the pail on the counter. Neb looked up and abandoned his efforts and bounced happily along after his brother.

Patil looked up at his sons' entry, from the look on his eldest boy's face; he knew that he had heard everything.

He ruffled the half grown child's hair. "You know it isn't good to eavesdrop, you may sometimes hear something you won't want to hear." he said into his ear.

"Only if you talk about me Da…" The boy said cheekily.

It was good indeed to be home. As he got into bed that night, he looked up at the stars and smiled. Everything seemed to be looking up indeed.

* * *

Elladan gently knocked on the door to the visiting child's room. He heard no answer, so he pushed the door open, he found the child staring out the window at the deepening night,

"Do you think they will miss me much El?" He asked, his voice wavering. Elladan sighed; his heart went out to the child.

"I know they do, very much. I know that I missed Estel terribly and he was only gone for two days." He said sitting on the child's bed.

"You know, I felt that." Mari said happily, Elladan was confused for a moment and then he looked down and realized he was sitting on the child's toes.

"Did you? Well I am very glad." He said laughing, "Would you like me to move off your toes then? Or should I just sit on them some more?" Mari smiled and laughed. "You must be Dan" He smiled. Elladan was surprised. "How could you tell us apart?" He asked incredulously.

"I cheated, you have a bandage on your hand tonight, and Estel told me how you hurt yourself coming home from a ride this morning" Elladan laughed. "You little scamp!" He said as he ruffled the child's hair.

"Did you ride out with my Da this morning?" He asked.

Elladan nodded, we rode him to the borders and then came home.

Mari smiled, and reached out his hand.

Elladan handed him the tumbler, and in one smooth drink the medicine was gone.

"Man aduial." He said smiling before he sunk into his pillows.

"I see you and Estel have been talking?" Mari nodded, stifling a yawn.

"Well, Man aduial tiennith penn. Van lor." Mari smiled. He knew all of that, save for the last two words, Van lor, he would remember to ask Erestor them tomorrow, he was very willing to help the child. He had met him only two days ago, but Mari liked him a lot, he would always sit and explain to him anything, even if the question barely made sense to his own ears. His vision began to fade; he sunk into the pillows behind him asleep.

Elladan sat next to the boy. He gently sung to him as he had each night. Mari was no longer afraid of the way that he quickly fell asleep after taking his medicines. The herbs in it were quite potent, and caused your body to fall asleep before your mind did. That was a very strange feeling for anyone, and terrifying if you were a child. For that reason he would stay and sing to the child it seemed to calm him down. He blew out the lamp and stood up, shutting the door behind him as he left the room.

"Dan?" Came a soft floating voice. Elladan looked to see another small child looking out at him.

"Estel, were you waiting for me?" Estel nodded. He was restless that night, not at all tired, even though it was his bedtime and all. "Would you like something to drink?" Estel nodded happily, Elladan walked over to the boy and gently scooped him up. Normally Estel would have not liked this very much, proclaiming that he was not a baby any longer and could stand on his own two feet. However tonight appeared to be different, he seemed content to sit cradled in his arms.

Estel was happy to be at home, he had never been anywhere without his Ada or his brothers. He knew that he was lucky to be found by a ranger, knowing full well that he could have been lost for far longer. He could hear the singing in the Hall of Fire. He was never up this late, except on very special occasions, he was happy.

Elladan entered the hall of fire where his brother and father were sitting on the couch listening to the enchanting songs chanted by the entertainer of the evening. There were many other elves that sat in the room as well, enjoying the evening festivities.

Elladan sat next to his brother, and Estel climbed from his lap and seated himself next to his Ada.

Elrond gathered his small son in his arms, he had been so caught up this past week caring for this and that, and with the whole Mari issue to attend to he had quite lost track of anything else. He noticed that Estel was quite tired, no matter what anyone else may have said. He didn't send him off to bed however, he was selfishly glad to have him here anyhow.

When Elladan and Elrohir had come back from the search that evening over a week ago, telling him of what they had found, he had forgotten how to breathe. It was like nothing he had ever felt before in his life. It was every parent's nightmare, but surly that could have never happened to Estel! Estel was his little child, not some other little boy. He didn't even remember how he had made it thorough the mere thought of Estel, dead. Those two days had been absolutely unbearable; they passed longer than any millennium. It was so easy to forget the helpless feeling that he had felt in his chest at those horrible moments now that his son lay safe in his arms. Forget, but not erase, nothing would ever let him forget the torture of those days when he truly thought his little boy had left them. He would have it that Estel would never leave Imladris again. In his heart, he knew that Estel never would, Aragorn however, he could not hold much hope. The reality that his little son was actually the uncrowned king of the human race was quite a bitter pill for him to swallow. He looked down at the child whose head now rested in his lap; he was so small, even for a human seven year old. He knew of course that the Numinorian race aged slower, but he looked to be Mari's age, not three years older. He wished that he would stay young and innocent forever, but he knew better.

Estel looked up at his ada with sleepy eyes. He was tired but happy to be curled up in the warm room filled with the flickering flames from the roaring fire and light beautiful songs that came gracefully from the minstrel's melodic voice. He listened to the stories of long ago places and times, the tales filling his head with pictures of heroic battles and wonderful triumphs. He felt the soft repeated strokes of his ada running his fingers through his hair as he did whenever he was tired. The last thing that he thought before his eyes finally shut and he slipped into the world of dreams, what how happy it was to be where he belonged.

Elrond knew that his son was now fast asleep, and he wanted to take him up to his bedroom, where he would get a far better night's rest. He carefully stood and lifted the child in his arms.

Once in the boy's room, he smiled to see the fire that had already been laid for him. He knew that it had taken some getting used to for the household staff to learn to keep this room warm whenever the temperature dipped below sixty degrees. The elves of course did not need such protection from the elements, as it took far more than that to chill them.

He tucked the boy into his bed, reflexively, the small arm reached out to grab the small stuffed horse that was by his pillow; it was old and tattered, but much loved.

"Man lor ernil nin." (Sweet dreams my baby) he whispered into his hair.

"Le melon Ada." (I love you daddy) came the mumbled response.

Elrond slipped out the door and walked down the hall.

* * *

A/N: Hope y'all liked it. More to come, and very soon! As always, this is the part where I beg for reviews. Tell me if you liked it, even tell me if you hated it, (Although don't tell me if you really really hated it, which would make me sad…) to my repeat reviewers, thanks a bundle, and as always you need not read that statement, I know that you guys are the greatest! To any lurkers, I hope you liked my story!

And in the immortal words of my favorite grocery store bagger. "Thank you come again!"


	11. Learning

**A/N:** The next few chapters will be up in quick succession, hope you all like it. Gasp, I'm actually posting two chapters on time, in a row! That has got to be a first or something. Thanks to Liz, she's awesome! This chapter deals a lot with the passage of time, so where other chapters took place over the time frame of a day or so, this one takes place over the course of three weeks. This same concept will hold true for the next few chapters, as I cannot spend that much time talking about Mari's recovery. Thanks for understanding.

**Disclaimer:** I am NOT a doctor. I have NO idea if any of this stuff would work.

That being said I will tell you that the concepts behind the procedures and the medicines are real, and based off real procedures, however due to the fact that I needed them to work thousands of years ago, I have taken some liberties, and when I didn't know something I embellished a little bit. So, in other words, do NOT try this at home folks…lol, always wanted to say that. (If there are any doctors or such out there who spot an obvious infraction, please let me know! Thanks!)

**Liz:** Thanks for that. I know you already know what's going to happen…for like ever! But hope you enjoy it anyways.

**Illeanah:** Thank you! I'm glad you liked the families; I have a lot of fun writing them. I am slightly mean in that regard, I like to make them happy and then torture them later. It's like sandcastle syndrome; I like building the sandcastle, and then kicking it over. However, I generally build it up again; I don't like to leave them miserable! Lol. Thanks again for repeated reviews! They are awesome!

**Jaffee Leeds:** Thank you! I love to personalize Elrond, he is still a dad right? The boys are fun to write, and your right, there are very few women in this story, just her, and a later character, which we don't really see too much of anyways. Just out of curiosity (and risk of looking like an idiot…) what is a Mary-Sue, I have heard the term many times, and from the vehement response of many individuals, I am glad that my stories do not incorporate Mary-Sueness qualities…Thanks again for your repeat reviews; they mean the world to me!

**Celegorm:** Thank you for your opinions, I will not defend my story, as everyone in entitled to make of it what they will; only that I noticed that you yourself did not write anything, I wanted to read your works to be able to learn from a good example, and to my surprise there was none! I can only assume that you do not put your writing under this pen name due to retaliation of angered authors. I can understand your decision. I would love to see some of your stories; from the sounds of it they would be quite good. However, I have tried hard to proof read this chapter and hopefully I have rectified the situation. However if I have not I am sure you will let me know. Thank you and I hope that you enjoy the story, poor writing skills and all.

**Slayer3:** Thanks! Your reviews always make me smile! Here you have it MORE! Lol.

**IwishChan:** Thanks! (As I stuff caramels into my mouth, so yes, I understand sugar obsession, my opinion caramel apples are the best thing about fall!) I love making families so sweet and cozy, before I add heaps of angst that is! I figured that Estel and Elrond would have a rather pronounced bond, as they are father and son. I try to incorporate the family dynamics as much as possible. Thanks again for your repeated reviews! They are very sweet and wonderful to receive.

**Nasuada Moon:** Cookies, I love cookies. I have a bit in this chapter about raspberry pastries, does that count as a cookie…almost? Lol. Thank you very much for your review it made me very happy!

**The Sheltering Willow:** Thanks! I like that! I am glad to see my story has taken you in I do hope that the next few installments live up to the last ones for you, and maybe they will have even improved on themselves! Hope you continue to like it!

* * *

Estel awoke slowly to the sounds of the house waking around him. He could hear people mulling around downstairs and up. He looked out his window to see the sun had risen already higher than it normally had when he generally woke up. Throwing the bedclothes aside he scrambled out of bed, if he didn't move quickly he would be late for his lessons with Erestor, and that would not bode well for him, of that he was assured.

He changed as fast as he could into robes for the day and nearly ran out of the room.

"Estel, I was just about to wake you ion nin." Estel heard his Ada's voice from down the hall and skidded to a halt. Tuning around, he smiled. "Morning Ada, I think Erestor is going to murder me, I am quite late." Estel said with a lopsided grin.

"Do not worry; Erestor will not be angry in the slightest." Elrond said unconcernedly. Estel looked at his Ada with confusion. "But I will be quite late for lessons!"

Elrond smiled. "Erestor doesn't expect to see you in lessons today Estel, it's Sunday after all." He said suppressing a chuckle.

Estel thought for a moment, then realized to his chagrin that his ada was right.

"Oh right, well then I guess I'll be getting myself some breakfast now." Estel said looking at the floor. He shook his head as he began to walk down the hallway, he couldn't believe that he had forgotten entirely what day of the week it was!

"Ada, Mari hasn't been out of his room for a long time; couldn't he eat breakfast with us?" Estel said with bright eyes as they passed the corridor to the healing ward.

"Or has he already eaten?" Estel asked.

Elrond looked to his little boy he really was an intuitive person. "I do not believe that Mari has eaten yet, I think that Elladan has only just given him his morning medicine. I think you are right, I think he would love to come to breakfast with us." He said with a smile. They both changed course and headed to his room.

Mari was looking aimlessly out the large picture window in his room. He looked out into the meadow below and saw before his very eyes the form of three boys running amuck, racing horses into the docile basin where the crashing falls met the earth. He could almost hear their laughter, and there lighthearted taunts. He could see the rangy chestnut and small bay, they were his brother's horses, and a small pony was with them, he was riding, all by himself. He closed his eyes and felt the warmth of the sun on his shoulders and could almost feel the spray of the river kicked onto his legs by the pony's quick powerful stride.

Mari opened his eyes and looked around the room. To his dismay, he was no longer bounding in the deep river, or laughing jovially. He was alone, sitting up in bed propped up by pillows. He couldn't ride a pony, he couldn't run and swim in the river, his reality was as such, he was trapped in his own body; he only had his mind; that was his only respite.

He jumped a bit when he heard a soft knock on his door. He was surprised, he hadn't been expecting anyone. Elrond and his son Estel stood framed in the doorway, Estel smiled at him and waved energetically.

"Would you like to come to breakfast with Estel and me?" Elrond asked kindly.

Mari smiled, "Can I really?" He said happily, he was glad to be able to get out of his bed.

"Of course tiennith penn." Elrond said as he easily scooped up the tiny child in his arms.

Elrond, Estel and Mari left the small sunlit room. Mari was thrilled, it was the first time that he had outside of these walls since his arrival in this beautiful place almost two weeks ago. As he was carried down the hallway, he couldn't help but look around in sheer amazement at the enormity of his surroundings. Everything was on a grand and marvelous scale. The woodwork was dark, and intricately carved, he could see out the walled terraces and balconies, with vibrant green mosses dripping off the elegant rooflines that they walked under. Mari marveled at the fact that Estel merely walked along, oblivious to the magnificent beauty all around him that was completely unfathomable to Mari, had he not been staring it in the face.

The two pairs of footsteps were surprisingly silent as they walked down the sweeping double staircase. Mari's hand reached out to brush the polished, age-smoothened banister. The gleaming wood seemed to glow with an undying health, surpassing any craftsmanship he had seen in his short years. Mari liked it a lot; there was always something to be seen, some new yet undiscovered segment that was tantalizing to the senses.

Estel could tell that the boy was happy, he could see his eyes shining merrily, he understood why, having been trapped in the house for so long; he too knew what it was like to be a prisoner in of the healing ward.

Mari had never seen a table so large before. Estel sat in a next to the head of the table; Elrond placed him carefully in the seat next to Estel. Mari couldn't remember the last time he had eaten at a table, he was never allowed out of his room. It was too dangerous for him; he could, and often did have seizures at any moment. He looked over the empty table and looked around the large room. There was a large bowl in the middle of the gleaming wood. The morning sun hit the glass and sent it ablaze. Mari was transfixed.

Estel saw Mari looking at the bowl of fruit on the table, and spoke up. "Mari, did you want some fruit or something?" Elrond smiled at his son. "Estel, I think Mari just likes the bowl." Estel was confused, what was so great about the fruit bowl, the best part was what was inside the bowl…

Mari was watching the two talk; he didn't catch any of it, except the names. He wanted to know what they were saying, he was entranced by the different language, he hadn't really even known that not everyone spoke common.

Mari snapped out of his daze when he heard the door that he hadn't even noticed was there, opened slowly. A tall elf with kind eyes came into the room, with a smile and a nod. "Good morning Lord Elrond, Master Estel, and…"he broke off, looking to Elrond for the supply of the name of the little boy. "Good morning to you Gryson His name is Mari. He is here for healing." He said smoothly.

The elf nodded to the child. "Pleasure to meet you Mari." He said kindly in the common tongue.

Mari smiled, he liked this elf.

The elf placed the tray that he had brought out of the kitchen on the table; it was laden with delicious smells that were more than tantalizing to the child, who had never seen such things before.

Mari looked to Estel and saw the boy filling his plate with the delectable foods in front of them.

Mari plucked himself a melon slice and a pastry.

"Try the raspberry jam, it's the best." Estel said exuberantly to the boy sitting next to him. He knew that Mari would have no idea what the words meant, but he figured that by holding the small glass jar, it would be a good indication.

Mari took the jar from Estel's hands, and looked dubiously at the goopy contents. He took the spreading knife and smeared some of the jelly on his pastry, as he saw Estel do. When he bit into the soft flakey material, it was absolutely wonderful. He looked at the expectant face of Estel. He smiled and nodded his head, and then spread more of the sweet goop on the warm pastry.

After they had eaten, Estel was looking out into the sunlight gardens, he noticed the pallor pasty color of Mari's features; and then a thought occurred to him.

"Ada, can Mari come out into the gardens this afternoon, just for a little bit, he looks like he could use some sunshine."

Elrond heard his son's pleading question and smiled slightly to himself. He knew that the child really shouldn't be doing anything physically taxing, but then again, he also knew that child wouldn't be tempted, as he physically could not.

"Alright Estel, but just for an hour, his stamina has not returned, and he is very fragile." Elrond cautioned his little boy.

"I know Ada, I will watch him as though he were glass." Estel said with such seriousness that Elrond laughed. "I am sure you will tiennith penn."

Elrond looked at the child who had no idea what was going on, but was patiently watching the conversation, obviously trying to catch what they were saying.

"Mari, how would you like to sit in the gardens for a bit, to get some air and sun?" Elrond asked, guessing the reaction.

Mari's whole face lit up with happiness. Was he serious, was he actually going to get to go outside, with the trees and the flowers and all those other such wondrous things? He hardly dare believe it!

"Yea! I mean, I would love it!" he corrected himself, knowing full well that was how these people spoke, well, when they spoke in his language.

Elrond smiled as he looked at Estel, who was watching Mari's reaction with as much joy on his face as Mari. His son was a really kind soul; he loved making people happy, just to make them happy.

Elrond knew that he could not spend the day out in the gardens, as much as he wanted to, he had a stack of chores to attend to, all impatiently waiting on his desk.

He was relieved when he saw Elladan walk through the door.

"Elladan, would you mind watching these two younglings in the garden for a bit?" He asked, pleading with his eyes.

"Sure, but I have to be out with Glorfindel at noontime." He said quickly.

"Oh, you will be, Mari can only stay outside for a maximum of one hour." He said gratefully. "Thank you ion nin." He said as he departed.

"Dan, let's go!" Estel said, looking over to Mari.

"I understood that!" Mari said happily.

Elladan carefully scooped up the small child in his arms, and with Estel leading the way the three left the house for the sunlit walled garden.

Mari couldn't remember a time when he had felt so alive. He was no longer sulking, watching the days pass from behind a pane of glass.

Elladan carried Mari into the walled garden and placed him on the large wooden bench that offered a wide sweeping view of the blooms and flowers. The soft gurgling and splashes were heard from the nearby lily pool where the water, played with by the breeze, lapped the rocks that lined it. Mari could hardly believe it; he saw a frog, a real live frog hop into the pond from the cover of the tall grasses besides it. The magic of this place was almost tangible. He wished that his family could be here with him. It was such a wonderful place.

"I wish to come here everyday." Mari mused; he had spoken so softly that he didn't think anyone else would have heard him.

Estel and Elladan however both did. Estel met Elladan's gaze with a confused glance.

"I think that could be arranged tiennith penn." Elladan said quietly.

Mari whipped his head around, he couldn't believe that anyone had heard him and what was more, they were actually going to let him go outside!

"Estel how is your arm?" Elladan asked, when he noticed his brother was rubbing it.

"It's itchy! I don't like this cast, I wish it would disappear!" he grumbled good-naturedly

"Give it another few weeks; you only have what, three weeks left?"

Estel nodded, but to him, three weeks might as well have been a century!

Elladan looked at him with a look that clearly said that he knew exactly what the child was thinking.

"Is Estel complaining about his arm?" Mari asked amusedly.

Elladan nodded, impressed that the human child had been able to pick up on what they were saying.

"The more I hear that language the less strange it seems, it almost seems to make some sense at times." He said with a confused face, as though he wasn't really quite sure how to describe the sensation that he was experiencing. However, Elladan knew exactly what he was trying to describe. Elladan and Estel bounded around the garden, Estel trying to keep one step ahead of his older brother. Mari watched joyfully at the antics of the two brothers. It was a bit chilly truth be told, even though the sun was shining bright, he had not felt the bite of the wind in over a year's time, and forgotten how it could chase even the strongest sun away. He watched as Estel looked for his brother who had concealed himself very well, when his eyelids began to fall. They felt as though they were made of lead, and they were sinking, unbidden by him.

"Dan, Mari has fallen asleep!" Estel said in a voice that he knew would not wake the child, but any elf nearby could easily here. His brother appeared as though out of nowhere. "That does appear to have happened, it is just as well, he really shouldn't have been out this long."

Estel looked worriedly at his brother as he softly swung the child into his arms. "Is he alright?" Estel said, looking at the sleeping child.

Elladan nodded reassuringly to his brother. "He's fine, he just needs a little rest is all; he hasn't sat up that long in I am willing to bet a very long time."

Estel nodded, that made sense, he still worried about Mari though; he looked so pale. "Estel, would you be a big help and ask Tessa to lay a fire in the hearth, of Mari's room, and yours if they haven't already." Estel smiled and ran off up the path, that he could do, and if he was lucky, maybe there would be some raspberry pastry in the kitchens.

He took the back steps to the side door two at a time, his tiny feet barely registering a sound from their soft leather moccasins. He pulled open the wooden door that faced the gardens and entered into the family's private study, it was one of his favorite rooms. As he padded down the hallway he looked reflexively into the door to his Ada's office, it was open, but his ada was not inside. Estel shrugged his shoulders and kept going. He was so intent on getting to the kitchens for some pastry, no to see if Gryson would light a fire, he reminded himself, he didn't even notice the person he blew past.

"Easy master Estel, walk!" came a laughing voice from behind him. Estel turned to see the form of a good natured elf smiling at him. "Gryson! I have been looking everywhere for you!" Estel said in a rush. Gryson smiled at the child, who was panting rather heavily.

"And so it is that you have found me, what can I do for you?"

"Dan asked me to see if you were too busy to lay a fire in Mari's hearth, and if there wasn't one in mine, if when you got a chance to light one, he thinks it's going to be chilly tonight." Estel said raising his shoulders with each large breath he took.

"Of course master Estel, I believe Tessa laid your fire an hour ago, and the little child's was laid not but ten minutes before you came."

Estel smiled, "Thank you Gryson. Oh just out of curiosity, you wouldn't have happened to make any raspberry pastry this afternoon, would you have?" he said in what he hoped was an offhanded voice. The cook smiled slyly, "no master Estel, you know, I had no idea what I was going to make in the way of sweets this evening, but now that you mention it, raspberry pastry sounds delightful." He said with a grin.

Estel's eyes lit up in a way that only his could and he smiled at Gryson. "That sounds like a perfect idea." He said happily.

* * *

Mari could feel soft sheets beneath him. He opened his eyes to see the sun had now changed sides in the sky.

He closed his eyes; it had been such a good dream. Sometimes his dreams scared him, they felt so real. Even now, he could recall exactly how the large yellow rose blossom had smelt as he had held it under his nose. He could clearly feel the texture of the velvety petals, the way his thumb made a translucent mark in the flesh of the flower as he accidentally crushed one petal. Turning his head to glance at his bedside table, he saw in a tall fluted vase a single yellow rose, a one petal was displaced, a tiny indentation let the light through the bruised flesh. Mari reached his hand over to the fragrant blossom, and placed his thumb over the petal, it fit perfectly. Mari smiled; it hadn't been a dream after all. He really had been out into the air. He looked down at the river and laughed to himself; that was next he was sure of it.

* * *

Estel woke the next morning to the soft persuasion of someone tapping his shoulder and calling his name softly.

"Estel, wake up tiennith gwador. You have lessons to attend to this morning."

"Ro…it's far too early in the morning to even be thinking about lessons! None of the other elflings have to learn such mundane things!" Estel said around a wide yawn.

"None of the other elflings are the sons of the lord." Elrohir said with a chuckle, he could clearly remember himself saying the very same thing to his adar many centuries ago when he had to learn many languages, and cultures and the history of each.

Estel seemed to accept this answer; at least it got him out of bed. He really didn't want anything to do with moving!

"Can't I have lessons tomorrow?" Estel's muffled voice implored from beneath his heavy quilt.

Elrohir smiled. "Yes, you can, and will Estel; you have lessons almost every day."

Estel threw his covers back, with a slightly reproachful look at his older brother. Elrohir laughed at the sight of his tiennith gwador's face, and soon even Estel's face split into a grin.

"Will Mari join my common lesson again?" Estel asked when he pulled open the door to walk with his brother to breakfast.

"Yes, I think that is the plan." Elrohir said as the pair walked down the steps to the dining room.

Estel was sitting in the corner of the library, at the large table, in a plush leather chair. He looked aimlessly out the window, seeing nothing in particular. He could hear the words coming from Erestor as he spoke, but all he could think about was the fact that he only had a week left until he could get the infernal cast off his arm.

Mari had been coming down to the library every day for the past two weeks, he had been taking part in his common lessons, more like Sindarin lessons for him, since he already spoke common. He had progressed rapidly; he could carry on a rudimentary conversation as long as the words weren't too complex. He really seemed to absorb language like a sponge. Estel supposed that a large part of that was due to the fact that he was totally immersed in the language all day long, unless being directly addressed, and even when he was directly addressed, he heard it in Sindarin first, common second. He and Estel had been talking a little bit more, and the more Estel got to know Mari the more he liked the little boy. He was so different than him, and in some ways he was exactly the same. He had not had much experience with other children, elf or human, it was fascinating for him.

* * *

Estel was staring out the window of the library, wishing that the sun would move across the sky faster. He wanted nothing more than to be out of this prison that was class. He knew that Erestor was speaking to him, but he had no idea what he was saying in the slightest, as he was not speaking in the correct language. Common was something that he had already conceded defeat to. It was one thing to speak to Mari; his sentences were of such a structure that he understood them. However Erestor had taken to such complexities that he could not grasp, well, maybe he could have if he had been listing to start with, but his mind was already on the fact that he would get his cast off his arm today. That was the only important thing he needed to know.

Estel snapped to attention when some intelligible words were uttered by his previously incoherently babbling teacher.

"Estel! Are you even listening to me?" Erestor barked in Sindarin.

"I'm sorry Erestor; my mind is elsewhere I am afraid." Estel said apologetically. "I don't understand why I have to learn the common tongue, anyone I talk to will know what I am saying perfectly well if I speak in Sindarin anyways." He continued with a puzzled face.

Erestor sighed, "Estel, you are a human, and most humans speak common tongue. You will need to be able to converse with your kind."

Estel shook his head. "But I'm merely a simple orphan, what need will I have to leave the walls of my home and linger in the ways of a society I barely know? What will the world of men miss by not knowing me?"

Erestor shifted uncomfortably in his chair before answering the triumphant looking boy in front of him. "You are the son of the high lord Elrond, and men of great esteem sometimes come here, therefore it is of great importance that you learn the ways of there cultures. What kind of a message would that send if the lord's sons didn't even know how to converse with his guests? People might be under the impression that he thought their customs to be trivial and not worth knowing. That is why we must learn common." Erestor grinned to himself, he was immensely pleased with the outcome of that conversation He thought he handled a rather delicate and potentially dangerous situation very well.

"So, that brings us to the topic at hand. How would you address someone you have never met before?" Erestor asked, slipping back into his authoritative teaching voice. Estel sighed, and answered dully, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Mari had learned by now not to laugh at Estel's rather interesting attempts at pronunciation, and had likewise gotten very good at deciphering what it was the boy was trying to say.

"It is nice to meet you as well." Mari said back to him.

"Estel, do you have any idea what it was that you just said, or what Mari said back to you?" Erestor asked rolling his eyes.

"A little bit, I know it was about the same as well met, right?" Estel said hopefully.

Erestor nodded, it wasn't what he had hoped for, but it was a start.

The noonday bell rung from the main courtyard. Estel leapt from his seat, and Mari looked hopefully at Erestor, they were free!

Erestor closed the book, gratefully, on days when Estel was paying attention they could get a lot of good work done, but when his mind was wandering it was akin to dragging an unruly stallion around by the forelock simply trying to get a minimal response from the boy, but that was all children of his age.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all who read this chapter, hope you all liked it. I was very pleased with the response that I got for the last one; it would make my day if we could top that for this one. To my repeat reviewers, as always, this doesn't apply to you; I know you already are the best. To any new reviewers, your comments are so appreciated and to any lurkers, I hope you enjoyed the story and read the successive chapters. Thanks to you all! 


	12. Links to the Past

**A/N:** Hello y'all, I know, I know, I am more than slightly late…darn, knew I couldn't keep up with the trend of being on time or even gasp Early! That would have been far too uncanny! Oh well. Let me first say that I was absolutely thrilled with the fact all of you cared enough to give me 10 reviews this past time. It made me so very happy! I really hope you all appreciate this chapter as much and send your thoughts along. And to any of you Harry Potter movie fans out there, (I'm more bookish myself, but I take what I can get…) 7 DAYS! Ha, just had to through that out there.

**Liz:** Of course you found my typo, AFTER the fact! Lol, ya know I luv ya! Yeah, Mari is defiantly feeling a whole lot better and it's not a moment too soon! Ya, we really do need to pay attention in class. I fell asleep in math yesterday and thought of you! Hope you like this chapter…again…Ha!

**Ithil-Valon:** Thank you! I was so glad to hear from you! Your reviews mean so much to me especially since you are such a great writer! I'm glad you like little Mari, as he will not really be going away any time soon. I'm so glad that I have not totally botched the whole childhood thing, I find myself thinking all the time, what would I have done…and inevitably I can't remember, so I guess! Thanks, and hope you like this chapter as well.

**IwishChan: **Ha! Yes, Estel is not so happy with the whole idea of lessons; Mari likes it…for now! (I think the little scholar will bore of the novelty soon!) Although Erestor is indeed more fun than most of my teachers have been! Lol. Thanks so much for the repeat reviews, hope you continue to like the story.

**Illeanah: **Yes, it is indeed the lull before the storm, you see, there is a slight problem with this fic, it has to span a very broad space of time. There are things that I need to accomplish before I can logically get to the better part in order for it to make sense. For one thing, Mari needs to become fluent in elvish, he also needs to learn to, well, can't say that till later lol. There are also some other characters I need to introduce. I couldn't just jump into the story without laying the back-story, although I kind of wish I could. Lol. I really want to get to the FUN part! Muwhahaha. Hope you like this chapter, as it is different than any other thus far.

**Slayer3: **Ha, your reviews always make me happy! Heeheehee Here you go, MORE!

**Lyn: **Thank you on your observation. I am as I have stated, not a doctor by any stretch of the imagination. All that I have to go by is my dog, who is epileptic, and he has grand mal seizures and we have to give oral injections of valium. I think that unconscious is probably not the best term, as he was conscious, but in a pre-seizure state, like I have witnessed in my schipperke. When he is in that state, if you massage his throat as you slowly and very carefully allow the liquid in his mouth, watching very carefully that he does not aspirate any of it, the massaging of this throat will induce the swallowing reflex, I don't know if that is just dogs, just dogs having seizures, or even just him. This is as good a time as any to re-affirm, I am NOT a doctor, PLEASE do not try any of this, none of it is real! Thanks for your review and I hope you like the rest of the story!

**Viggomaniac: **Hehe, that is indeed on of the many reasons that it is called deadly misconceptions! Thank you for your review, yes, it's a very true fact that proofing is not one of my strong points. I have had a few betas, and I hope that as you read this you see an improvement in the quality of the writing. Thanks so much, and hope you like this chapter as well.

**Nasuada Moon:** Hehe. Well, I look forward to the results of this competition! Lol. Ha, I would have said that more authors come from England, but that's of course me noticing the non-Americans, and you noticing the non-English I suppose. Btw, I LOVE your city. Possibly my favorite, other than good old New York, but then again, I'm biased. (In case you were wondering, which you're not, I am going to be living in England for a year…)

Hope you like this chapter, and can't wait to here from you.

**Jaffee Leeds: **lol, I am not sure where I get my ideas, I guess I see them in my mind first, and then it's easier to describe things because I don't have to think of descriptions for words, I just have to tell what I see in my own head…(I know, now that I sound certifiably insane…) I think that's why I like writing about Imladris so much, it's so beautiful to imagine.

**Grumpy: **Thanks! Yes, Mari and Estel will indeed have a good friendship for a little while, that bond will become vital later! Thanks, yes, Erestor was very proud of that too…lol.

* * *

Deadly misconceptions 12

Mari was getting stronger and stronger with every day that passed. He was able to say out in the garden for more than an hour before he tired, he had only had three seizures the past week, which was a big improvement from the four or five he had a day prior. He could even attend the lessons with sir Erestor. He was a wonderful teacher. Mari had never had lessons before, and they were fun although Estel would beg to differ. He loved to learn the ways of reading and writing. He had found something else he could do while he was alone in bed, other than daydreaming. He was getting quite good at it, it was something that he could do just as well as anyone else; you didn't have to be strong and fit to read or write. Estel had been really nice and had brought him all of his old books from when he had just started learning to read, Mari loved them, the words were simple, and the pictures were beautiful. He couldn't wait until he would eat lunch, and then he would have a Sindarin lesson, and sit in on Estel's common.

Estel was so happy. He had had his cast off his arm for an entire week now. The bone had healed quite nicely, and the muscles were working back into form. He was so happy to have use of his arm that he didn't even mind the fact that he was using it to write an incredibly boring report on the military history of Gondor. In his opinion, they fought too many wars, if they could have just learned to get along then maybe he wouldn't have had as much to write. He was almost done, it wasn't due until the next week, however he wanted to get it over with he hated the feeling of things hanging over his head like that.

He looked up at the sound of footsteps coming into the room. It was his older brother.

"I just finished Ro! Come and see!" Estel said happily, hopping out of the chair and grabbing the barely dry essay from the table. Elrohir looked over the essay and nodded appreciatively. "This is a wonderful paper Estel. I think Erestor will be pleased." Estel smiled and wrinkled his nose.

"Gondor has too many wars, I hope they don't have that many kings to read about, that's what I have to do next I think." Elrohir smiled at Estel and shook his head. He found it slightly humorous to think on the fact that the high prince of man was speaking of his ancestors with such detachment. Of course, he had no idea they were his ancestors, if that wasn't irony then Elrohir didn't know what was.

"Are you ready for your swordplay?" he asked the boy.

Estel's face lit up, he loved this part of the day more than anything. Riding Stella and practicing with his sword were the two things he missed most when he couldn't use his arm for those six boring weeks. He did not need to be asked more than once; he was already out of the library and running up the steps to his room to grab his practice sword from on top of his dresser. Elrohir was standing in the foyer waiting patiently for his little brother, he didn't have long to wait.

"Come on, let's go!" Estel said as he reached his brother, slightly breathless. Elrohir smiled and chuckled to himself. "Alright Estel, off we go." He said as though he had been holding them up.

Out in the walled garden was Estel's favorite place to practice his swordplay. He was really just learning to handle the weapon and gain familiarity with it, Elrohir was just teaching him the more elementary basics than anything else.

Elrohir raised his sword to touch the tip of Estel's. Both swords were capped simple sparring swords. Estel's had been made just for him and was his birthday present last year.

As they sparred, Elrohir smiled at the intensity and concentration that filled the boy's face. He had very good focus of that Elrohir was sure of. Estel was blocking everything that his brother set at him. Elrohir was impressed, even though he had been out of practice for over a month, the boy seemed to have lost none of his skills. In fact, his intuition only seemed to have grown; he seemed to be able to read his motions before Elrohir had even the chance to commit to them. Still, the boy was obviously green.

* * *

Glorfindel was walking down the east hall when he pulled back the curtain and smiled. Below him was the sight of the walled garden and the clear view of young masters Elrohir and Estel, Elrohir teaching the child some skills with the blade.

* * *

Elrohir had been sparring with the child for close to ten minuets and he could tell that the boy desperately needed a break. However, he also knew what happened last time he had let the boy win. He was offended by things like that rather quickly. He saw an opening by the boy's shoulder; he would have to teach Estel how to defend his shoulders properly. He aimed lightly at the vulnerable target, and was amazed to find himself falling to the ground.

Estel didn't see the sword coming toward his shoulder. He felt its presence enter in just below his field of vision. He ducked, and then, for reasons unknown to him, he spun on his heal and aimed for the backs of his brother's slightly locked knees. He was shocked and a little scared to see his brother fall to the ground.

"Ro! Are you alright? I am so sorry!" Estel said as he dropped his sword and scrambled to his brother's side.

"Take up your sword Estel." Came his brother's voice. Estel quickly did as he was bidden. "Bow." Elrohir said slightly incredulously.

"I concede" Estel heard his brother say. It was the first time that he had ever not been the one to say those words.

Estel was worried, his brother wasn't saying anything. Had he done something wrong? Had he broken some rule of combat? Was Elrohir angry with him?

Elrohir walked along the path to the back door to the house in silence. He was utterly lost in thought. Estel had done that move perfectly, he didn't know if even he could have executed a move like that with such precision, then again Estel did have the advantage of not even being four feet tall, Elrohir allowed. But still! He thought to himself that was an incredible achievement.

"Where did you learn that Estel?" Elrohir asked with more surprise than he had intended.

"I'm sorry Ro, I didn't mean to do that, I don't even know what I did; I just did it! I'm sorry if it was wrong, I won't do it again I swear!" Estel said in a rush, wringing his hands in his robes.

"Estel, I am not angry, and I would very much like you to do that again. It was just that it was a very high level move that I didn't think you knew." Elrohir said incredulously, still hardly believing what had happened not moments before.

* * *

Glorfindel stood with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. He had no idea that the child had progressed so far in his studies. He hadn't even known Elrohir was teaching the child tactics at all. The child was good, that was certain. Very good.

Glorfindel was wandering through the library, not looking for anything in particular. He had been lost in thought all day.

He looked up to realize that he was not alone in the quiet room.

"Good afternoon master Elrohir." Glorfindel said with a smile. "I noticed your lessons with Estel are going quiet well. Tell me, if I may ask, where did you learn that move that you showed young master Estel?" Glorfindel asked curiously, it was the thought that had been bouncing around his mind all day. He had been the twins instructors in swordplay, and when he saw them doing moves that he had never in fact shown them he was always curious to learn where the had picked up on such habits.

"Oh," Elrohir looked flustered momentarily, before he said quite frankly, "I didn't. He thought of that one on his own." Elrohir said simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

Glorfindel took in his breath for a moment before he realized that that was what he had expected all along.

Glorfindel was no longer standing in the sunlit window of the library at his home in Imladris. He was looking far off into the hillocks and blue-gray mountains set into the horizon as visible from Minas Tirith. Looking out into the golden fields that stretched between Osgiliath and Minas Tirith it was possible to see that the second born were coming into there own. The glory of the kingdoms of Gondor and Anor united was something to be marveled at. Yet even as he was standing here and now looking at the pinnacle of human strength and determination of will, he could see to the south, the malice that was ever present like a festering wound on the landscape. Mordor loomed ominously ahead, Orodruin belching sickening clouds of noxious fumes, a dark and sinister poison that infested more than the atmosphere.

Hearing footsteps behind him saw the king of mankind striding with a soft elegance and grace that left no doubt of his regality. However in his eyes all that was reflected was warmth and kindness. He was easily the most powerful man alive, and yet one of his most powerful qualities remained his ability to never lose sight that while he was powerful, he was worth no more or less that any other man. Even in the face of such difficult and trying times such as these, Elendil never lost hope. Glorfindel found something comforting in those incredibly deep gray eyes. They were elven gray that one did not generally see in the human populace, however Elendil had more than a little elven blood coursing through his veins.

Glorfindel was about to bow slightly, when a hand stopped him. "Please my friend, that bow should be for you. Without you I would have been lost."

Glorfindel shook his head, about to disagree with his statement. "The same could be said to the contrary. You are the best swordsman I have yet seen." Glorfindel said slightly in awe of the human's almost elven reflexes.

"Ah, it is the sword that does all the work. She is merely an extension of my arm." He said lightly as he brushed a hand absentmindedly over the finely polished hilt. Narsil, it was his best sword, he carried her everywhere he went.

Glorfindel's eyes strayed to his own sword; his precious Galindilin,

"Glorfindel, I would be honored to spar with you, to cross blades with such a noble person such as yourself would be something I could cherish." Elendil said suddenly, looking at Glorfindel from his deep gray eyes.

Glorfindel smiled, he nodded to the king. It had been a long time, if ever, since he had sparred with a human.

Glorfindel and Elendil nodded to one another and stepped back. Glorfindel was surprised at Elendil's reaction time. Every move that he made, Elendil blocked with apparent ease. It was as though the man was reading into what he was doing next, and his arm was in motion before Glorfindel even had the chance to execute his maneuvers. Still though, the thousands of years of practice and his natural born grace and agility were enough to make up for the man's uncanny connection to the fight. Glorfindel was slowly getting tired, he had no idea how long this fight had been waging, but it was very long for a duel indeed. Glorfindel realized that the man had a very good defensive posture, all but one area guarded impenetrably. It was his shoulder that he saw an entry to, and took a swift shot there. Before Glorfindel could even make contact, Elendil had dipped below the projected path. Glorfindel felt a momentary pressure on the back of his knees before they buckled and he sunk to the ground in shocked disbelief.

Elendil looked at the blonde elf on the ground, surprise and wonder etched in every feature of his fair face. Elendil sheathed Narsil and extended a hand to help the elf up.

Glorfindel stood and turned to look at his leggings behind his knees, not even a tare in the fabric could be seen as an indication of his weakness.

"I used the broadside. That usually works best for that maneuver." Elendil said offhandedly. "Unless you want to take their legs off of course…" he added as a sidebar.

Glorfindel still couldn't believe what had happened, it had occurred so fast that he had barely any time to register. "Elendil that was an incredible move! Where did you learn that?" Glorfindel said with barely concealed amazement.

"I do not really study moves like that, I just use what works at the time." He said casually.

Glorfindel nodded in agreement, he always thought along similar lines, but yet it was a hard concept to accomplish in an actual battle situation.

As the pair headed up the stone steps to the citadel, Elendil's whole stance changed. He was no longer the relaxed carefree person that he had been moments earlier with Glorfindel. He was King Elendil once more. They continued their conversation about the next day's march onto Mordor, to face the last threat of middle earth, to attempt to staunch the spread of the shadow.

"But lord! Surely you will not march!" Fruindin, Elendil's trusted, even if ever-present shadow sputtered in fearful-indignation.

"Surely I must, I would not send my men anywhere I will not myself tread." Elendil replied calmly.

"But milord, you are our leader!" Fruindin interrupted.

"Exactly dear Fruindin and how does one lead from behind?"

"B-But who will lead us if you do not return?" He said shakily, turning pale at the very thought of suggesting such things to his liege.

"My son or the next most suitable and noble man alive shall rule." Elendil said simply.

It was then that Glorfindel found his faith and his hope in the human race.

Glorfindel blinked and looked around, momentarily lost. He was once more in the quiet calm of the library. Elrohir was looking oddly at him, as though wanting a description of where the elven warrior had been. He was not going to get one. Glorfindel was still thinking about that day so long ago in Gondor. He had no idea that he would lose that very faith that he had found very shortly after, on a battlefield not far from there. The very blood of the noble man was tested; his son Isuldur failed them all.

"Glorfindel?" Elladan asked tentatively. The look he had seen in the blonde warrior's eyes had pierced right through him.

"Sorry Elrohir, I was off in a memory." Glorfindel said briskly. "Well, it is evident than that the littlest prince in Imladris has a very keen intuition now isn't it." Glorfindel said with a laugh. He often jabbed at the twins, calling them princlings, because he said they often acted as such. Elrohir smiled, although it was not what he had wanted to here in response to his question, it was evident to him that he was not going to get anything out of the elf that he wasn't willing to give freely.

* * *

Elrond looked up from the slightly aging parchment he had been reading. "Come in." Elrond said tiredly. He had been waiting for the most convenient excuse to forgo his arduous paperwork. "Glorfindel, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Elrond asked, confused by the look in his friend-of-old's face. He drew a chair, his questioning smile slipping into concern. "Care to talk about it?" He said delicately. Having known someone for over a millennia meant that you had a rather keen sense of when not to push the envelope.

"Milord, I have a question about your son." Glorfindel said slowly, his eyes never leaving Elrond's face.

Elrond's demeanor changed at once. He was no longer the kind and sympathetic lord he had once been, he was now the concerned parent that a thousand years had trained him to be.

"Which one?" He asked tersely.

"Estel, and no, nothing is wrong…" Glorfindel specified before his friend could work himself any tighter. "I was merely wondering when you had planned on starting his official training." The blonde warrior said succinctly.

Elrond was caught off guard by the apparent randomness of the question.

"Well, I had supposed I would start him at nine, like the age most of the other dunedain children start at." Elrond said scratching his head.

"I think that maybe you should consider starting him now." Glorfindel said frankly.

"He's just barely eight, a mere babe!" Elrond said, as thought the idea was preposterous, "I doubt he would even have the attention span to learn anything of real merit yet. Elladan and Elrohir both practice with him, to get him used to the idea of wielding a blade." Elrond continued.

Glorfindel raised his eyes at the last comment. "Generally I would wholeheartedly agree with you on the matter, however ask Elrohir now, if he's not still nursing the backs of his knees, and his pride." Glorfindel said vaguely.

Elrond was now at this point thoroughly confused. What did Elrohir have to do with the topic at hand?

As though Glorfindel knew what his lord and friend of old was about to say, he finished his statement. "Estel beat him in a sparring match this morning, with a move Elrohir had never even seen."

Elrond raised his eyebrows. "And I am assuming you have seen the said maneuver?" He asked.

Glorfindel nodded, never taking his eyes off Elrond's "Yes, just once, Elendil was particularly good at it, he bested me with it." He said baldly.

Elrond sat down without feeling the chair beneath him. That could complicate matters.

"I will speak with him, but assume he starts tomorrow, after noontime meal"

* * *

**A/N:** So, you love it, hate it? Let me know! I'm assuming the whole flashback was self explanatory? If not, I will most assuredly answer any questions on the matter. As always, little purple button is your friend! 


	13. One step at a time

A/N: Here we have chapter 13, I am very glad to have some very faithful reviewers who always review, it makes me very happy. I hope you like this chapter as well.

To avoid any confusion, I thought I'd just explain something here, This chapter takes place over the course of a few weeks, as with the last few, I'm moving forward in time rapidly now, to get where I need to be. I had hoped it was apparent, but I didn't want any confusion so I thought I'd just clarify it in advance. Thanks! Happy Thanksgiving for all you Americans!

IwishChan: Yep, he certainly will start, and be pretty good at it! Thanks for reviewing, it makes me so happy! Hope you like this chapter as well.

Brabra13: Yea, a new reviewer! I am really glad that you loved it! Hope you like this chapter as well.

Illeanah: Thanks! Yes, it will be important, Plus I just love Glorfindel getting his little elven butt kicked! (In a nice way of course…ha) Glad you liked it, hope this one is as well received.

Grumpy: I'm glad Mari will be getting better as well. Yes, Elrohir was most defiantly surprised, must be a sore blow indeed to be bested by an eight-year-old. I bet the other elves would most certainly take the mickey out of him if they ever found out. Glad you liked it, and hope you like this chapter as well.

Liz: Blarg! Of course you knew what was coming; you know what happens in like, 10 years, for my characters, lol. Can't wait to hear what mistakes you caught this time around, hope you like this chapter, if you even remember it…I think I sent this to you like 2 months ago! Lol.

Slayer3: Haha, hope you like this one as well! Here you have it MORE!

Ithil-Valon: Wow! Yeah, blushing here, that was one of the most exquisite things anyone could ever say about my writing! That was awesome! You do a very good job of flashbacks as well! I am so happy you liked my chapter, and hope that you like this one too, it's not as good as the previous one, (btw, it was one of my favorites to write as well) Well, wow, thanks! You made my day.

* * *

The sun had barely risen and yet Estel was already wide awake. For some reason he thought that there was something important yet to be said, and he wanted to know _now_ what it was. He was just about to throw the covers off himself when he jumped at the sound of a knock on his door.

He was surprised when the door opened and his ada came into the room. "Estel, are you awake yet?" he asked quietly, Estel nodded.

Elrond looked at his tiny son. Was it really possible that this child had in fact beaten his older brother in a duel?

"Estel I know that you have been sparring with your brothers…" He broke off, not exactly sure how to proceed.

Estel was upset, he hadn't meant all the trouble that he thought he caused, now not only his brother was mad at him, his father was too! He waited to see what his ada was going to say.

"Glorfindel happened to see the sparring match that you had with your brother yesterday, and he asked me to speak with you."

Estel was now thoroughly confused with the direction of the conversation. What did Glorfindel have to do with him fighting his brother?

"Glorfindel has asked me to allow you to start training with him a year earlier than I had anticipated." Elrond said finally. He watched his son with surprise, he hadn't known what to expect as far as a reaction to his statement, but it wasn't the blank stare that he was receiving. "That is of course only if that is what you want…" Elrond said as an afterthought.

"Are you serious? That is what I want more than anything!" He said happily, launching himself out of bed and running over to where his practice sword lay.

Elrond laughed and held up his hand. "Easy Estel, not yet, you will not have your first lesson until after noontime." He said lightly.

Estel's smile slipped a bit. "Oh, right, history class first…" he said shaking his head.

* * *

Noontime came far too slowly for Estel. Once he had finished his meal he was off like a shot to the gardens. He couldn't wait to have his very first lessons with Glorfindel! He couldn't believe that he was being allowed to begin training so early, usually his ada was quite adamant about things like age limits, if his ada said he couldn't do something till he was ninth, he wouldn't do so until the day after his ninth birthday. He had his practice sword in hand, and was taking the stairs outside two at a time.

He got to the garden far before Glorfindel had arrived.

Glorfindel looked at the child before him. It was so very hard to remember that he was only seven; his concentration and effort were more than boys twice his age.

"Good Estel, block, now move…" He would say, as the child would parry him. It was difficult he knew for the child, he had always just fooled around with the twins and now, he was trying so hard to get everything perfectly.

Glorfindel had been working with him for over and hour, and only when Estel stumbled did he realize the bright red color of his face, and the perspiration that dotted his forehead. Instantly he felt badly.

"Estel, why didn't you tell me you were tired?" He asked gently as he helped the child off the ground.

"I am not tired." Estel panted, his small shoulders were low, and his arms hung limply by his sides.

Glorfindel looked amusedly at the child before him "Alright Estel, however I believe that that is quite enough to be getting on with for today."

Estel sighed, and nodded to Glorfindel. He looked up, exhaustion etched in every line of his face, but his eyes shone brightly. Elros' eyes…

* * *

Elladan took the very familiar steps to his home two at a time. He threw open the door and strode into the house. He knew that he should probably remove his boots, but at the moment he didn't much care, that was too much work…besides, he thought with a smirk, Tessa, the wise, if not crotchety and easily riled house keeper was so much fun to annoy!

"What are you laughing about Master Elladan…?" A familiar and wary voice called lightly form down the spacious hall.

"What? Oh, nothing." Elladan said, his smirk remaining in place. "Why? Are you frightened?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Of you and your demonic other half, we are all terrified." Glorfindel replied sardonically.

"You wound me!" Elladan called in mock indignation. "Where is Estel, he is usually out riding Stella at this time, but he is still in the stables." He added on a more serious tone.

"He is sleeping, I think I may have worn him out this afternoon, he had been sleeping since our lesson ended."

Elladan raised his eyebrows, "Wow, that is a really long time for Estel, you must have really tired him out. Good for you, that's a talent, that child rivals mine and Elrohir's energy."

Glorfindel chuckled, "Oh no Elladan, you and Elrohir were monstrous at his age, you just don't remember, however I do!" Glorfindel said quickly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on, you're not still on about that, your hair grew back just fine!" Elladan laughed.

Glorfindel snorted, "Eventually." He said rolling his eyes.

* * *

The first few weeks were torture for Mari; he felt better than he had ever remembered feeling, except for the seizures, he was almost fine, that and the fact that he could not walk… He loved sitting on the bench that he had claimed as his own. Wrapped in blankets and his head resting on a pillow, he could spend all day out here, that is, until someone inevitably came to collect him, and bring him to his room. Although all he did was sit and watch and daydream on this bench, the fresh air made him so very tired. He loved being out in the gardens when Estel was having lessons. He was so good at swordplay! Estel moved faster than he could keep track of.

"Good Estel, that's enough for today, I'll see you tomorrow." Mari heard Glorfindel say. He saw Estel pant a reply, but couldn't quite make out what it was.

Estel laid his sword on the ground and collapsed on the edge of the bench with Mari.

"You are really good." Mari said; he knew that his Sindarin was a bit broken, but it was still improving with every week he was here.

"Thanks, it's really hard! I get so tired from the training but I love it." Estel said brightly.

Mari had gotten to the point where he could understand almost all that was being said around him, it was merely replying that he had trouble with.

"How are you feeling today?" Estel asked him, looking as though he half expected him to break at a moment's notice.

"I feel very good today." Mari said reassuringly.

"Good," Estel said with a mischievous smile, "because today we are going to go for a walk!" Estel continued.

Mari looked at Estel as though he had two heads. Perhaps he had mistaken what he had said. Estel knew perfectly well that Mari couldn't walk, he had only been able to feel his legs for a few months, and had just begun to move them at his bidding.

"Estel, you know I can't walk!" Mari said dejectedly, what was he playing at?

"Ah, but do we now? I think you can, I think that you just haven't tried in a while!" Estel said brightly, jumping to his feet. Whatever traces there had been of Estel's tiredness were gone entirely.

"Give me your hands!" Estel implored, grabbing Mari's hands.

Mari raised his eyebrows at the boy in front of him. Usually Estel was quite reserved and rational, however now, Mari was not sure if the boy had been training far too hard. He relinquished his hands at any rate.

"Now, here, I'll help you swing your legs around!" Estel bubbled.

Estel knew that Mari could do it. He just knew that he was ready, now was the perfect time; here was the perfect place, Mari's very favorite place.

He carefully disentangled the child's legs from the blankets. Placing them each on the ground, he took Mari's arms at the elbows.

Lord Elrond! Look, you may want to see this."

Elrond looked up from his desk and frowned questioningly at his advisor.

"Is something wrong Erestor?" He asked, immediately concerned.

"No, not at all, something is very right." He answered cryptically.

Elrond's chair scraped on the wood as he stood and followed his advisor down the hall, he curiosity aroused. He stopped abruptly at a large picture window overlooking the family's walled garden. Elrond looked quizzically at the elf next to him, who watched his face expectantly. "Erestor," he began, but was interrupted by the elf pointing to the garden below.

Mari was focusing hard on Estel's every word. "Now just push your weight all to your legs."

Mari frowned with concentration. It was easier said than done! He felt his knees shaking, and knew that he was off the bench by at least a few inches. He pushed harder, imagining his weight being sunken into the ground. He was shakily rising. Then something felt wrong! He was losing control, he was going to fall! Just as he though he would fall, he felt a tugging at his arms, Estel caught him, and held him up. Mari was astonished at how strong the boy was. Estel held him there for a moment, until Mari could find his own feet.

Then quite suddenly, Mari found it. It was the difference between a cloth caught in the wind and a solid oak beam hammered into the firm ground. He was standing! On his own two feet, he knew Estel was barely holding him, just ready to catch him should he fall.

He was actually standing though. He couldn't believe it!

"Now come on, follow me!" Estel said. He knew that he could do it. He wasn't yet at the point where he would fall.

Mari panicked as Estel took a step backwards. He felt his balance shift forward. He flailed for a second, and then his leg moved forward to catch him reflexively. His leg moved, however it was still too weak to hold him up. Estel was there though. He never let him fall. Estel then lowered him to the bench.

"See! You did it!" Estel said happily, sitting down besides him. "I knew you could!"

Mari turned his face to Estel's, happiness shining forth from his eyes. "I did, I really did didn't I?"

Estel beamed, "of course you did!"

Elrond was transfixed by the scene he had witnessed.

"Your son is something very special isn't he?" Erestor murmured, correctly interpreting the look on his lord's face.

"Yes that he is; my little hope." Elrond said shaking his head slightly. He still couldn't believe quite what he saw. As a healer, it was what he had hoped would be an eventuality, but he had always held his doubts, doubts that were shattered right then and there.

He could see the sag in the boy's shoulders from the house; he knew that Mari was exhausted, happy but exhausted. Walking down to the garden, he kept replaying the scene he had laid witness too.

Estel sat next to Mari on the bench. "That was really good Mari, I can't wait to tell ada how well you are doing!" Estel said in one breath.

Mari had to think for a second, sometimes Estel was the hardest out of all of them to understand; he talked so fast!

"Wait, don't tell lord Elrond!" Mari said desperately.

The smile slipped from Estel's face. "Why not?" He asked, he had thought that Mari would have been so excited with his accomplishments, and be bursting to tell someone.

"Because, I want it to be a surprise," Mari had to struggle to find the next words, "once I'm really good…" he continued, hoping Estel would get the idea.

To his relief, Estel seemed to get the idea. "Of course, we will practice everyday, and you'll be walking in no time!" Estel said exuberantly. Mari nodded; it would be their little secret for now.

Estel looked up when he heard the latch on the gate slide. His ada came into the garden, with a smile on his face. Elrond felt slightly guilty that he had been eavesdropping on the children in the garden, but he couldn't help but overhear their animated voices. He heard of their little plan, and couldn't help but chuckle slightly. He would play their games; he knew that they would be thrilled with the secret they were harboring. Besides, having a motive like that would ensure Mari to work harder than ever to walk more, and sooner.

Striding into the courtyard he smiled brightly at the two boys. Looking at Estel he was so proud, his little boy looked just as happy as Mari, he seemed thrilled for Mari.

"Mari, I think it's time we got you inside." Elrond said cheerfully, as he bent and scooped up the tiny human boy.

Mari was happy to be going inside, he was tired and knew that his bed would be soft and warm.

Once he was in his room, comfortable, Estel bid him farewell and shot off out of the room.

"Estel!"

Estel skidded to a halt and turned so fast he nearly lost his feet altogether.

"Dan! Your home! Is Ro home too?" Estel asked, rushing to the steps to meet his brother.

"Two weeks is far too long! You can't go away anymore!" Estel murmured into his brother's waist.

"What about me? Don't I get a hug?" Came a mock hurt voice behind Elladan.

"Ro! I missed you too!" Ro laughed as his brother launched himself on him as well.

"Where we you headed?" Elladan asked his little brother curiously.

"I was just going to go on a ride, ada is in the library, and he has been there with Erestor all day!" Estel said emphatically.

"Well, do you want company on your ride?" Elrohir asked, he hadn't seen his brother in two weeks, which wasn't that long to an elf, but here in Imladris they had tended to live more in human time than elven for the past few years.

Estel beamed, "of course! That would be wonderful. Aren't you tired from you long ride here?" Estel asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Not at all, I would have that we spend some time with you" Elladan said, already changing course to the stables, Estel trotting at his heels.

As they entered the long building that was the stables, Estel automatically grabbed a carrot out of the small basket in the tack room. He lifted his pony's tiny bridle from the low set hook that was jut for him. Sliding the latch on the door he ran his hand over his pony's flank and back to let him know that he was behind.

Murmuring softly to the gleaming pony he slipped the bit into his mouth and pulled the crownpiece over his ears, and placed the reins over his neck, and straightened his brow band. Pulling out his forelock out from under the brow band, Stella shook his head vigorously. Estel giggled as the pony shook like a gigantic dog, sending his mane and forelock sticking out in odd angles. Leading him from the stall to the sunlit stable yard, he vaulted onto his back in an elvish mount. He looked around and saw his brothers walking out of the stable leading their stallions.

"I win!" Estel giggled, his curls bouncing around his grinning face.

Elladan laughed, to Estel, everything was a competition, whether he let the other competitors in on it or not.

"Yes, you win, now let's go." Elrohir said turning his stallion from the path.

* * *

Elrond couldn't help but smile on his way up to the visiting child's room to take his vitals. Opening the door, he looked at what he thought was going to be a happy smiling child. Instead the sight that greeted his eyes made him rush to the bedside.

Mari's eyes rolled back so only the whites were showing, his arms and legs had gone rigid his breathing was rapid and shallow.

Elrond reached to the bedside table and hastily uncorked a small glass vial. Prying his index finger into the child's clenched jaw he gently however firmly opened his mouth to place a pinch of the powder under the boy's tongue. Slowly he began to notice the healthy pink tinge begin to return to his gums. His breathing returned to normal. Elrond watched the pallor recede from the child's face and his eyes opened blearily. They held no panic, or confusion, only exhaustion.

"Are you alright tiennith penn?" Elrond asked with concern.

"Mea, Im maer." Mari replied groggily.

"Good. Well, you should get some rest, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call." He said before departing the room.

Whist they were on the trail, Estel looked over the fields filled with quietly grazing horses. He looked over and saw a tiny snow white pony, quite stout and round.

"Dan, to who dose that pony belong?" Estel asked curiously. Generally the elfling horses were not turned out in the east pasture, which was generally the place for the older geldings and the broodmares who were not in service.

"That's Hylinda, she's Stella's full sister, younger though, she showed great promise as a filly, but she doesn't belong to anyone." Elladan said looking at the small pony. "She was the other pony that ada bought you, and then Ro and I trained them both, and chose Stella in the end; he had a vigorous personality that we thought would compliment you very well. Hylinda was a bit dull." Dan continued.

"So, Hylinda belongs to us?" Estel asked brightly, "no one would mind if I rode her a bit would they?" Elladan looked to his brother a quizzical expression on his face, "no, I don't suppose they would. Why the sudden interest in her?" He asked.

Estel straitened, with a strangely bright face, "no reason." He said vaguely.

He couldn't wait to get his hands on Hylinda, he had some training to do, and he knew just the person to ask.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it, we have Mari finally showing some definitive improvement, the next chapter will most likely be up in a few days, then the story picks up a little bit. As always, I really appreciate your reviews, to all my repeat reviewers, you are all the best, and to any first timers, PLEASE review, I would really love to see your feedback. And to any floaters, hope you liked it and check back in a few days for the next installment. 


	14. Taking the reins

A/N: Hello all...My author's note and my Reviewer responces may be riddled with spelling errors thatI cannot catch without those useful red lines today, due to the fact that Word has mysteriously locked me out...telling me I do not have permission to edit documents...I was like, oh, ok, sure, I only WROTE them...humph, oh well. Anyways, at least I am able to get them onto fanfiction, that would really suck if I wasn't even allowed to do that. This new nifty littly review responce thingy has just now appeared to all my signed reviewers, very cool indeed, infact I only just noticed it! Well, anyways, I will be using that from now on for the signed reviews, because it appeares is taking issue with reviewer responce, I personally don't see the issue, but oh well, it's not really up to me now is it.

Liz: Haha, you're lucky I got this up at all, and you know why! I hate that my computor is smarter than I am...rather disconcerting if you ask me. HA! See, you even lost track of some typos. I caught eight the 4th time around, see if i needed a fifth go at it.

IwishChan: Yeah, Estel may be the cutest kid alive, hehehe. Ahh, and here you will see if you are right...although I am sure you are! Thanks for the review, hope you like the chapter!

Apsenniel: Thank you! I am glad you like it! Yes, I quite agree, it is begining to pick up, the hardest part for me is to lay groundwork. That's almost all done. This chapter is the first of the transitionals. Hope you continue to like it.

HarryEstel: Thanks! Haha, no, no coincedence there. My very fav children's story. I have one more referance to that comming up, hehe, great observation skills btw, you're the fist to notice, unless of course no one said anything, lol.Hope you like this chapter as well!

Slayer3: Hehe, I always love hearing from you, the now completly obsessed fangirl! Thanks so much! Hope you like the next chapter!

Illeanah: Thanks! Here is more indeed. I hope you like this chapter, I actually thought of you when I finished it...Thanks again for the continued support.

Grumpy: Yes, fresh air is very good indeed. Glorfindel would tire me out I think! ha. Thanks for the review, I hope that you like the next chapter as well.

* * *

Deadly Misconceptions 14

Estel walked nervously down the hallway. Stopping at the tall oaken doorway, he knocked twice. He heard a gruff answer from the other side of the door and pushed it noiselessly open.

Glorfindel sat at his desk, shuffling through many reports on the status of control and security of the city. He had left this go for far too long. He jumped a bit at the sound of a loud knock on his door. "Come in." He said wearily. He was confused when his door opened and he saw no one on the other side. Straightening in his chair he saw a small child peering up at him from the open doorframe. He smiled brightly, "Come on in Estel!"

Estel walked over to the desk, he really wanted Glorfindel's help, he was the best of the best, but he knew that he would ask why…and he really didn't want to betray Mari's trust.

"You trained Asfolan all by yourself right?" Estel asked shifting from one foot to another.

Glorfindel knitted his eyebrows for a second, "Yes," he replied hesitantly.

"Even to do all the battle movements he does, at just your voice's bidding?" Estel continued.

"Yes." Glorfindel answered again.

"Could you help me?" Estel asked, looked hopefully at Glorfindel.

"Is Stella not behaving well?" Glorfindel asked concernedly.

"Oh no! Stella is the most wonderful pony ever! It's Hylinda that I was asking for help with." Estel said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hylinda, who's that?" Glorfindel asked confusedly.

"She's Stella's younger sister, ada got two ponies for me a while ago, Dan and Ro trained them both, but Hylinda was too boring they said, so they chose Stella for me." Estel said.

"Why do you want two ponies Estel?" Glorfindel asked, still not understanding the concept.

"Not for me, for Mari." Estel clarified.

Glorfindel's face softened. "It's a really kind idea Estel, however Mari can't ride a pony; he can't even walk." Glorfindel said gently.

Estel took a deep breath; Mari hadn't asked him not to tell Glorfindel, he just said not to tell his ada…still, he felt a little guilty.

"Yes he can." Estel said

Glorfindel straightened in his seat. The child before him spoke with absolute certainty.

"What are you talking about?" Glorfindel said slightly incredulously.

"Can you keep a secret?" Estel asked fervently.

Glorfindel tried very hard not to smile at the boy in front of him. He knew to Estel that this was a matter of extreme gravity.

"I will indeed keep your secret Master Estel." Glorfindel said with a small bow of his head. The sigh of obvious relief that wracked the boy threatened to break Glorfindel's face into a grin, however he knew that Estel would be most affronted.

Estel told him all about what they had done in the garden earlier that day. Glorfindel listened with rapt attention, as Estel told that Mari had in fact walked!

"Estel, what you have done is incredible; Mari should not have been able to do that."

Estel smiled, "Yes, well, he did! He did it well too!" Estel said throwing out his chest.

"However, I was wondering if you could help me with Hylinda, but you cannot tell anyone! I promised Mari I would not let our secret out!" Estel said hurriedly.

"I swear I will not tell a soul!" Glorfindel said solemnly.

"Well, let's go!" Estel said excitedly.

"Now?" Glorfindel said with his eyes raised.

"Yes! We don't have that much time until Mari will be ready to ride!" Estel said grabbing the elf warrior's hand. Glorfindel sighed as he smiled and stood up, gathering Estel in his arms. He looked over his shoulder at the precariously perched stack of parchment that demanded his attention. Oh well, he thought to himself, it would be there when he got back.

Once they were in the stable yard, they saw the snow white pony mare standing in a small paddock near the barn.

"That would be Hylinda then would it not?" Glorfindel asked, his eyebrows raised. "How did you get her here?" He asked curiously.

"I led her from Stella's back." Estel said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Ah, of course." Glorfindel said rolling his eyes. The things children did with their ponies really were astounding. He didn't know what was more impressive, the things the pony would tolerate or that the child was not dead. For some reason he felt the two were inextricably bound.

Estel slipped between the bars of the paddock and walked up to the pony, his outstretched hand containing a small carrot. The plump pony pricked her ears and trotted over to the child. Estel fed it to her, and took hold of her forelock, the pony followed willingly along.

"Alright Estel, you are going to be the one to ride her, since I don't fit, but I'll tell you what to do." Glorfindel said as he fell in step besides the boy and the small white pony. Estel smiled. Mari was going to be thrilled.

* * *

Elrond walked into Mari's room. He found the child staring aimlessly out the window. He could not count the number of times he had found the child sitting this way.

"Man mathach?" _How do you feel? _Elrond asked the child, who snapped his head around to face the elf lord.

"Nauthannen i ned ôl reniannen." I thought I was dreaming. Mari said wistfully as he stared out the window. "Now I realize that I was. What I wouldn't give to be normal." Mari said bitterly. Elrond was amazed at the child's grasp on the language. It was downright impressive. Than again, children always had a much better time with languages than adults did.

"Mari, you are normal. Just sick at the moment, but you will get better." Elrond continued, he spoke in the gray tongue, as always to the child.

"I know, but I want to be better now!" He said exasperatedly. Elrond chuckled at this, children, all children, elven, human, or in between would always be the same.

Mari was tired of being stuck in bed all the time. He felt better than he could ever remember feeling in his life, however, he was still confined to this chamber except for his few short hours in the gardens with Estel, and even those were constricting. He was tired of being carried everywhere! He had seen Estel and the twins riding off together, galloping and laughing. He hadn't missed the joy on Estel's face. That looked like so much fun! He wanted to do that. He wanted to run around too, he wanted to be like his brothers, he wanted to be like Estel! He could feel himself getting better every day, but it just wasn't fast enough! He didn't know how long he sat like that, staring out the window. Then, at long last sleep blissfully took him out of his boredom.

Estel led the pony into the stables, putting him in the newly bedded stall that the barn manager had indicated, he took Stella's halter off her, there were no spare halters small enough. Bidding her farewell, he put Stella's halter back on his door.

"Don't look at me like that!" Estel implored, looking at the pony that had his tale turned to the door. "You know you're my pony, you know you're my favorite forever!" He said slipping the low latch on the stall and fishing in his pocket for a leftover carrot. Stella lipped it up begrudgingly. Estel took this as a peace offering, and giggled as he patted the pony on the neck. "You are not very good at being jealous, you know that right?" He said as he idly rubbed the pony's sleek muscular neck. It was only the second week that he had been working with Glorfindel to train Hylinda, and already she was getting it, and very quickly! She would be ready in no time. Now all that remained was getting Mari ready as well. He walked past the garden gate, and then, on second thought he turned and slid the latch to the garden. Stepping inside he saw the bench was occupied as usual by the bundle of blankets and pillows that Estel had come to recognize as Mari. Walking up to the boy he noticed his blank happy face. He couldn't even here him approaching, even though he was not being overly quiet about it at all.

"Hello Mari!" Estel said loudly, jumping in front of him his hands aloft.

Mari jumped, his head shooting up.

"Wow, you should have seen the look on your face!" Estel said as he dissolved into a fit of giggles, collapsing on the ground.

"Ha funny, but not nearly as funny as the look on your face now!" Mari said smugly in common tongue, knowing full well that was the fastest way to annoy Estel. It worked superbly.

Estel shrugged, he knew that Mari was just trying to make him annoyed, he was very used to that from his brothers, and they were masters at that.

"How are you today?" Estel asked, he took a seat at the end of the bench.

"I'm well; can we go for a walk today?" He asked his eyes brightening.

"Now?" Estel asked, he knew he had swordplay soon.

"Yes! Before Glorfindel comes back!" Mari said quickly. Estel stood, "Sure, we can practice twice today! Once now, then once in your room tonight!" Estel said happily.

Mari didn't need any help getting to his feet anymore; he gripped the bench and rose slightly shakily to his feet. He felt Estel take his arms, and smiled, he knew that Estel wouldn't let him fall. Moving one foot at a time, he was slowly able to short stride across the garden. His legs began to burn, but he ignored the fiery pain and kept walking. He had made it all the way past the fountain, farther than he had ever gone before. He could feel his legs begin to tremble, and knew he didn't have very far to go before he would fall. Estel eased him gently to the ground. "Are you alright?" He asked, his voice brimmed with worry. "Why didn't you tell me you were tired?" He said, unsuccessfully keeping the accusatory tone at bay.

"I wanted to pass the fountain." He said in between pants, "and I did." He continued determinedly, sticking his tired, but determined chin out. Estel nearly laughed, he looked a lot like Ro when he did that. "You know that you still have to walk all the way back to the bench, otherwise it would look strange." Estel said, looking at the distance between the bench, and where they were at the current moment. It was a rather sizable gap. Mari nodded and rose unsteadily to his feet, leaning all he could on Estel. Slowly, Estel half led, half carried the boy to his bench. No sooner did the young boys catch their breath than the gate swung open and Elrond strode in smiling. "Time for lunch you two." He said brightly. Elrond scooped Mari up, and Estel walked behind. Estel smiled slyly, and Mari grinned back. They were going to be so surprised and happy. Estel was even happier, he had two secrets, and secrets, the good kind, were very fun!

"Good Estel, very good, I think she is ready, now wee just have to wait on Mari." Glorfindel said as Estel slid off the gleaming white pony's back. Estel pulled her halter over her ears; the leather shop had made one especially for her tiny muzzle a few weeks ago.

"Oh, he's ready." Estel said joyfully, "He can walk all around the garden, without any help from me at all, and he's only been here for six months!" Estel said happily.

Glorfindel smiled, certainly the young child was improving daily, he was stronger and no longer looked as though he rested at the very doors of Mandos' Halls. He could remember when the child had first come to the, so weak and so frail. Now those days were hard to remember when you looked in the jubilant child's face. If only the poison would leave the boy's body, he would be able to go home and be with his family where he belonged! However without his medicines three and four times a day, the child would revert to exactly how he had been before, and worse, the medicines would not be able to work as well the second time around, as the poison would have been able to build up a tolerance.

"Glorfindel, I know Mari will be in the gardens, if I can get him to the stables, will you help him ride? Today is the day, I know it!" Estel said almost pleadingly to the elven warrior.

"How will you get him here?" Glorfindel said skeptically, "it is not wise for him to walk such a far distance." He continued.

Estel hung his head, "However, I don't think anyone would mind if we carried him here to show him your pony now would they? Glorfindel asked slyly.

Estel ran to Glorfindel and threw his arms around him. "Thank you Glorfindel, you are the absolute greatest!" Estel said joyfully, and then turning, he ran up the path towards the gardens.

Glorfindel laughed. Hearing a snort behind him he turned and saw the placid Hylinda standing watching the child sprinting out of sight.

"You're a good girl Hylinda. Let's get you to your stall." Glorfindel didn't even reach down to grab the animal's tiny halter; she simply followed at his whistle. She really was one of the most well trained ponies in the stable.

"Well she'd better be, after all, Mari needs the quietest mount short one made of wood." Glorfindel thought ruefully, what was he doing, putting a critically ill child on a pony trained by an eight year old? This could be disastrous, lord Elrond was going to kill him. He sighed as he slid the latch to the stall door; he would watch the boy like a hawk, of that he was certain. He walked up to the lord's house, and saw the gait to the garden pushed slightly askew. Walking inside he saw to his astonishment, two boys standing waiting for him. He laughed to see Mari walk steadily towards him, smiling at his stunned face. "I want to see the stables Glorfindel! Will you really let me go?" Mari asked his face alight with excitement. Glorfindel laughed, "of course, let's go." He said as he scooped up the child.

As they walked down the path, Mari couldn't help but gasp and point out the gorgeous scenery. He couldn't believe that he was finally seeing the place that he had lived for the past half a year up close, and not from behind a pane of glass. Estel looked at the excited expression on his face, if he was this happy now, he couldn't wait to see what he thought of Hylinda!

Mari saw the stables coming into view, they were huge! The biggest stables he had ever seen, and all the carvings and intricate designs that adorned the elaborate building. Entering the low slung building, he tugged at Glorfindel's shoulder.

"I would like to walk now! There's no way my secret will be out if I walk here!" He said happily. Glorfindel carefully set the child on the ground.

Estel reached out to grab his arm as the boy's legs buckled. Mari found his feet once more and stood up straight. Estel slid the latch on the stall that they were standing in font of Estel let out a low whistle, and a small white pony came slowly out into the aisle.

"That's not Stella?" Mari said questioningly, looking at the beautiful glowing pony that stood in front of him, this pony was not the sweet and feisty bay that Estel was so enamored with.

"Yes, I know, this is Hylinda." Estel said barely concealing the secret. "Do you like her?" Estel asked bubbly.

Mari looked her over; she was a stunning animal, obviously of fine careful breeding. "Yes, she's beautiful, who does she belong to?" Mari asked, absently stroking the pony's gleaming coat. It was like the smoothest velvet robes gliding under his palm.

"She's yours." Estel said happily, clapping his hands slightly.

Mari looked between Estel and Glorfindel, as though he was expecting ether of them to burst out laughing at a moment's notice. They didn't.

Mari was going weak in the legs, he knew at any moment he would fall, from sheer disbelief. Luckily for him Glorfindel noticed as much and scooped him safely into his arms.

"Well do you like her?" Estel asked slightly nervously now, he hadn't said anything for a while. "You mean she's mine?" Mari asked incredulously. "Yes!" Estel said happily, bounding away to the far end of the barn. Mari could only stare at the pony standing calmly in the aisle. He had never owned anything before, well, nothing alive! He was fascinated when Estel came cantering down the aisle with a bridle in hand. He slipped the bit into his pony's mouth, and pulled the crownpiece over her ears. Then he turned to Mari. "You want to lead her?" He asked, passing him the reins. Mari reached out a slightly shaking hand; he couldn't believe that this was his pony! Taking the reins, he Glorfindel and Estel made their way out of the stables. Once in the small flat paddock that Estel had now come to know so well, he shut the gate behind Glorfindel and Mari.

"Mari, do you think you could stand again?" Glorfindel asked quietly. Mari nodded his head vigorously; he wanted nothing more than to be near his new pony!

Once Mari was standing on his own, he walked over to Hylinda.

"Hodo dad Hylinda." Estel said quietly, addressing the snow white mare.

Mari was confused, why was Estel asking the mare to lie down? Then, Mari scrambled back a few clumsy steps, and felt the always close hand keeping him from falling to the ground.

Hylinda had just sunk to the ground! Lying there, just as Estel had asked!

"Well, what are you waiting for? Climb on!" Estel said enthusiastically.

Mari couldn't believe what he had seen; this pony had just lain on the earth, to make it possible for him to get on by himself. Suddenly a thought occurred to him…"Where's the saddle?" Mari asked.

Estel was confused a moment, and then remembered Halbarad explaining the concept of the leather contraptions.

Glorfindel answered him first. "Elvish horses do not use saddles; we could probably train her to take one…however I do not think you will need one." He said with a smile, having helped train this mare himself, he knew that she was a spectacular mount for the fragile little boy.

Mari, feeling slightly foolish, clambered up on to the pony, much as one would climb up the living room furniture. She didn't seem to mind. Once he was situated, he looked to Estel for what to do now.

"Orna." Estel said nodding to the pony. Mari nodded, that made sense.

All of a sudden, Mari grabbed fistfuls of the pony's long silky mane. He felt her powerful hindquarters rise from the dust, and her front legs unfolded and she rose from the ground. Mari smiled blissfully. This was wonderful.

"Push with your right leg, and pull your left rein." Estel called helpfully. The pony turned instantly to the left.

"Now pull back on both reins and sit deep." Estel called again.

Mari did so, and without so much as a stutter step, Hylinda halted.

This was amazing! Never before had he been able to ride by himself, he was always too small, or, too sick. He instinctively leaned forward a touch, and squeezed his legs together a pinch. The pony moved off in the smoothest trot he had ever felt in his life. It was not the bouncy, spine crunching gait he usually felt, but a floating free motion. It was pure heaven! Never had Mari felt so free in his entire life. If he wanted to go to the left, left he went! He was for the first time in as long as he could remember, in control of his movements, and his speed! He wanted desperately to feel her canter, he hadn't even really asked, when she smoothly broke into the faster smoother gait. Mari couldn't help but grin! He sunk into the pony's back and felt her muscles bunch and release beneath him with each every powerful stride. He couldn't remember feeling this happy in a very long time.

He wasn't quite sure that she would stop, but he had a feeling of the command to use.

"Daro." He said quietly, but in a voice that bore no argument, while gently drawing back on the reins. It felt odd to not have anyone behind him, holding him on. Instantly the pony stopped, in fact, she stopped so abruptly that Mari had to grab mane yet again to keep from sliding off her.

"Glorfindel smiled at the boy, and Estel clapped his hands in excitement. "Oh well done! That was very good, I think she likes you!" Estel said. He knew that the child's balance was not as good as his or the elflings that he had grown up with, but he wasn't bad, and would only improve with time.

"Do I have to stop?" Mari asked mournfully, knowing full well that Glorfindel was about to lift him off his new pony.

"Yes, I'm afraid you must." Glorfindel said knowingly as he lifted the small child from the pony.

Glorfindel, Estel and Hylinda walked down the aisle to the pony's stall. When Estel turned to talk to Mari, he noticed Glorfindel shaking his head to silence him. Estel looked to Mari and saw that the boy was already asleep in the elven warrior's arms.

As the three people made their way back to the house, not one of them noticed the pair of eyes following them from the cover of the woods behind the stables.

* * *

A/N: Don't kill me please...you don't get to see who the "eyes" belong to if I'm dead...although I must say this is not a bad cliffy at all considering... Hope you liked it, and if you did let me know, if you didn't le me know as well, next one should be up soon, finally my story can get started a little bit. Until next post, happy reading! 


	15. Greetings

A/N: Sorry, I know that I am really really late in posting this...Drat, I knew that string of punctuality was too good to be true! Anyways, Thank you all who reviewed, it means the world to me, I know that we are now not supposed to do reviewer responces in the headings of chapters, why I have no idea, and it kinda grates on my nerves...but hey, not my call. I truly do appriciate those of you who take the time to review my story, it really does mean a lot to me. Once I figure out how to work that little reply thingy without my computor skitzing out on me, I will be doing that. Thanks for your patiance.

Disclaimer...Do I really need to say I'm not Tolkien? or that this is AU? well, in case there was any doubt, now there isn't.

* * *

Deadly Misconceptions 15

It was the day before Mari's sixth birthday. He sat idly in his room; he still had to sleep a lot, and was only allowed to walk about by himself for a few hours at a time. He didn't like being treated as a piece of glass, but he knew that he was still very sick. Not to mention, he could not go to far from his medicines. That would be a recipe for disaster, of that he had already been told, more than once! He could still remember the look on the stunned elf's face when he had surprised Lord Elrond by running with Estel right into the dining hall for breakfast. Mari smiled at the memory; he liked surprising people in a good way for a change. He couldn't believe that it had only been a few weeks since then. He and Estel and the twins had even gone riding yesterday, Mari's legs had felt like jelly, and he couldn't walk back to the house unaided, but it had been the most fun Mari could remember. He had been here for nearly eight months now! It hardly felt that long. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock at his door. "Are you quite ready yet?" Came the small voice from behind the door.

"Estel! I have been waiting for a while now!" He said, getting up and running clumsily to the door. He was getting rather quick and sometimes he would race Estel and win, but he thought that Estel just let him.

"Let's go then!" Estel said impatiently. Mari laughed and followed him down the hallway.

He stopped and waited in the hall when Estel went into lord Elrond's study, he never felt quite right about going in there.

"Ada, Mari and I were going to go for a ride, is that alright?"

Elrond looked up into the hopeful face of his youngest child. "Yes, I think that would be just fine, you know the rules. Keep a close eye on Mari, he's still quite weak." Elrond said as a precautionary.

"I know Ada," Estel said holding up a small corked glass vial. "Just in case." He continued.

Elrond smiled "Good idea Estel, just be careful, and…" "Stay in the first sector, in sight of the falls." Estel finished with a smile.

Elrond laughed, when had he become that predictable?

"Then have fun ion nin." Elrond said finally.

"Hannon le ada." Estel said as he dashed out the door, pocketing the small vial once more.

Mari and Estel walked into the brisk air, Estel pulled his cloak around him tightly. He wished summer would come faster! It had seemed as though winter had lingered forever. He could see the new leaves on the trees, and the small flowers beginning to bloom, but it still felt cold to him, especially in the morning. Reaching the stables both boys went straight to the tack room to gather their bridles.

"Race you to the stable yard!" Mari grinned as he lunged out the tack room door.

"No fair! Hylinda's stall is right there!" Estel called and he ran down the long aisle to where his pony was housed.

No less than five brief minuets later the two boys stood panting in the stable yard.

"I won! Even though you cheated!" Estel said proudly.

"I would have won, but you have a _brown_ pony! Mine looked as though she wanted to be brown!" Mari said as he looked at his now snow white pony.

"Serves you right for cheating." Estel said crossing his arms.

Mari rolled his eyes. "Get a life!" he said cuing his small pony to sink to the ground as Estel vaulted easily onto his pony's broad back.

After Mari was seated and his pony rose to her feet, the two boys trotted out of the stable yard, still bickering good-naturedly over the fairness of the contest.

"You spend far too much time with my brothers." Estel growled in frustration, causing Mari to dissolve into a fit of giggles.

* * *

Patil was anxious. He hadn't been to see his son in a very long time, he knew that if the boy had died, that someone would have come for him, but still, it was difficult not knowing how his child was.

A small voice from the doorway interrupted his thoughts. "Da, Mari's birthday is coming soon."

Patil looked up and saw his oldest son peering at him quizzically.

"Can we visit him in Rivendel?" Neb asked brightly.

"Way to stick with the plan!" Jip said exasperatedly, rolling his eyes at his little brother.

"Of course we can. Your mam and I had been talking about just that the other day." Patil said smiling at his exuberant sons.

The four of them had been traveling all day. Patil could tell his wife was tired of riding. He knew that Neb was annoyed at not being able to ride his own horse, as that was now Gradel's mount and he knew that Jip was not too thrilled with having to share his horse at all! All Patil knew was the sooner they got to Rivendel the better. He truly hoped that his gelding knew where he was going. He felt odd, talking to his horse, asking him to find Imladris, but not nearly as odd as when the horse himself nodded and pranced in place setting off at a brisk trot.

He thought that he must be getting close, the hair on the back of his neck began to stand on end, and the woods around him were tainted with untapped wisdom and a powerful secret. The feeling of the elven woods was not one that anyone easily forgot once they had encountered it, and Patil was not an exception.

"This place feels so old…and yet there's something strange about it!" Jip said softly as he rode next to his father.

Quite suddenly, an elf with a notched bow appeared out of thin air. Gradel uttered a soft scream, and Neb and Jip both stared open mouthed at the sentinel.

"Daro! Man carel le vi Imladris?" The guard asked in a firm tone.

If Patil hadn't been expecting this, he might have been slightly worried. However, he had already known this was going to be the case.

"I'm Patil and this is my family, we are here to visit our son Mari, who is here for treatment." Patil said slightly nervously. Then, yet another elf stepped out of the bushes.

"You are Mari's family?" The golden haired warrior asked smiling, nodding to the guard who lowered his bow.

"Hannon le Jyalta, nin le mellyn." Glorfindel said, Jyalta nodded returning once more to his post.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Mari has told us so many wonderful stories." Noticing the blank stares he was receiving, he laughed. "My name is Glorfindel, I am an adviser to Lord Elrond, and so I spend a great deal of time in his household with Mari."

The human family finally breathed once more, absorbing this new information.

"You know Mari? How is he?" Gradel asked quickly, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Mari is doing marvelously, I'm sure he will be quite happy to see all of you. I would escort you to the city myself, however I am busy doing training evaluations today I'm afraid." Glorfindel said, nodding his head to where the other sentinel had been moments earlier.

"We're almost there!" Neb called excitedly. "We have been traveling all day! And we've been in this wood forever!" He said happily. Jip prodded him from behind. "Quiet!" He hissed.

"I know, young master, I was alerted of your presence three hours ago, as soon as you set foot in Imladris territory, but you certainly didn't look like a threat. However, all must be stopped before they are allowed to enter the innermost sector of the city, a matter of formality. Glorfindel said smoothly as he stepped off the path.

Gradel's head was spinning. So that was what an elf looked like? Not anything she had imagined. Unless her eyes had been deceiving her, the elf looked like he had been reflecting the sunlight in a strange manner, seeming brighter than he ought to have been. They continued on up the well worn path.

* * *

Estel and Mari were exploring the shallows of a tributary of the Loudwater. Mari laughed as Hylinda stuck her entire muzzle in the water and splashed her head around. Stella was pawing the water, sending splashing streams up from his hooves, spraying the children. Quite suddenly Stella stopped, and stood stock still, ears pricked.

"Sedho Mari! Lasto!" (quiet Mari, listen) Estel whispered. Mari stopped laughing and told Hylinda to remain quiet still.

"Man?" (What?) Mari asked, slightly fearful.

"A company of horses approaches, can't you hear them?" Estel said, looking to Mari.

"No." Mari said, "I do not have your ears." He continued.

Both boys urged their mounts to the crest of the hill, and looked into the forest for any signs of horses.

"There they are! It's three horses, a chestnut, a liver, and a bay." Estel squinted against the sun. "It's four riders though; two smaller people are sharing a horse. They look to be elflings."

Mari had just now spotted what Estel was describing. He couldn't see them all that well, but he would know them anywhere.

"Not elflings Estel, human children! My brothers! And Mam and Da!" Mari said happily.

Estel finally recognized the face, it was Patil!

"Nero lim Hylinda!" Mari said, putting his hands forward and wrapping his fists in the pony's slivery mane. Hylinda was off at a rocking canter towards the approaching riders.

Stella, not one to be undone, bounded after Hylinda and Mari.

* * *

"Da! Look over there!" Neb said, pointing off to the top of a small hill, not far from them.

Patil pulled up his horse and saw the form of two riders cantering towards them, both in elvish garb. As the two riders approached nearer, he could tell that they were children. Patil immediately recognized the one little child to be Estel; the second boy's face was buried in his snow white pony's mane. When he straightened up Patil's jaw dropped in sheer amazement.

"Mari!" He yelled, kicking his horse into a swift gallop to meet them.

"That's not Mari!" Neb said, looking to Jip with confusion. Jip was not listening. He was simply remembering his baby brother before he had his accident. That was indeed his little brother.

"You were too young to remember what Mari looked like before the attack. That is indeed Mari, just a lot bigger!" Jip said excitedly as he saw the swift pony cantering to greet them. Once the two boys had reached the family, Jip heard his brother whispering to the pony softly.

"Daro Hylinda, hannon le." He said as he stroked her soft neck.

"Mam Da!" He yelled exuberantly, as he swung himself off the pony's back.

"Avo noro Hylinda." He called to her as he ran to his family.

Gradel watched the exchange with unconcealed wonder. Her baby, her little boy, was now running, and riding? When she had last seen him, she had not even known if he would live to see the renowned elf healer, and now, here he was, he picture of health and strength!

Suddenly he faltered; he looked as though he would fall, when out of nowhere the other boy was besides him, keeping him from falling to the ground.

"No diriel! Man mathach?" The boy asked, concern written all over his face.

"Is that the little lost boy we found, Estel?" Jip asked incredulously, he looked quite different clean!

Patil nodded to him, still not taking his eyes off his youngest son.

"Im maer avo 'osto Estel!" Mari said laughing, and pulling away from him. Estel didn't miss the way that his fingers held a slight bluish tinge, or the fact that his breathing had become labored. "Sogad sa." Estel said, uncorking the small glass vial.

Mari looked at Estel; he hadn't even known that he had his medications with him. Truth be told, he wanted to sleep for a while, and his headache was coming on. As he looked at the amber liquid in the vial he smiled. Estel really did think of everything.

"Hannon le mellon nin!" he said as he drained the small beaker in one gulp. With a small grimace, he turned his attention back to his family, who were all staring at him in shock.

Gradel was staring transfixed at her child, he was taller, stronger, and he looked so happy.

"What did he say Da?" Neb asked his father, looking to his little brother.

"I don't know. I don't speak elvish." Patil said taken aback that his five year old did.

Mari laughed. "Estel was scolding me for running hastily, and not telling him I felt like I needed my medicine." Mari said to his family in common.

"Mae govannen, Im gelir ceni ad lín." Estel said shyly from where he stood. He felt slightly uncomfortable with all theses people staring at him.

"He says hello, and he is happy to see you all again." Mari translated. Patil smiled at the boy, he was just as he had remembered him.

"I'm even happier we are meeting again when I'm not lost, and am at my own house." Estel murmured quietly as he went to collect Stella. Mari laughed.

He could feel the medicines beginning to work, and his chest eased considerably, and the pounding that had been in his head was now beginning to subside.

"Hodo dad Hylinda." Mari said to his pony once he had reached her again. To the astonishment of the others, the white pony sunk to her knees, allowing Mari to clamber on. "Ambanna." Mari said to the pony, and she rose swiftly to her feet.

Once Mari was safely on the pony, Estel grabbed mane and swung himself onto his pony's back in an elvish mount.

"Jip! Did you see that!" Neb said, pointing to Estel.

Mari laughed.

"Estel, they like your vaulting." Mari said. Estel smiled. This was going to be interesting to say the least.

Estel led the group through the woods, up the very familiar path to his home.

"Mari! I can't believe that it is you! You are so big!" Gradel said chokingly. She couldn't believe that at one point she had been so sure that she would burry her son before he cold have reached his sixth birthday, and now, here his birthday was fast approaching, and her little boy was growing and thriving.

Mari threw out his chest importantly. "Of course I'm growing, I'm almost six!" he said proudly.

Jip laughed, it was so good to see his baby brother alive, to see him riding, and talking so animatedly, it was a miracle!

When the reached the top of the hill, Estel smiled at the chorus of gasps he heard behind him. He had taken them down his favorite trail into the city. It gave a full view of all that was spread out in the valley below, and the Loudwater's mighty spray misted the view in an aura of mystique. Estel smiled, it was the same reaction he himself had every time he looked over his home.

The five horses made their way down the gradual incline of the road cut into the side of the cliff face.

"Estel! Can you believe my family's here! Right here in Imladris! I have missed them so! Why do you think they came?" Mari said hardly taking the time to breath.

"My guess would be that they came to visit you, but I could be wrong." Estel said wryly.

"Very funny Estel." Mari retorted, rolling his eyes.

Mari kept glancing back at his family; just to be sure they didn't disappear before his very eyes.

Patil couldn't believe what he was seeing, his little boy who he had left here at death's door, was now laughing and chatting exuberantly with the little elf child! What was more, he seemed to have a very good grasp on the elven language.

As the trail widened, Jip maneuvered his horse along side the pony his brother was riding. "Mari, when did you learn elf-speak." Neb asked, whispering, so that Estel couldn't hear him.

"It's not called elf-speak, it's called Sindarin, well, and there's also Quenya, but no one speaks that very much, unless they don't want Estel or I to know what they are saying, but even then that doesn't work, as Estel knows a very good deal of Quenya, and I know Common, so between the both of us, we always know what's going on!" Mari laughed, "Oh, and you don't have to whisper Neb, Estel doesn't speak any common, no matter how much Erestor tries to get it through to him." Mari said chucking.

"Who's Erestor?" Jip asked curiously. "He's my and Estel's tutor." Mari said with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Tutor?" Gradel asked, looking inquiringly at her son.

"Mea, I mean, yes, sorry, haven't spoken common in a while! He's really nice, although he drives Estel crazy with history class. Estel doesn't like history class…he has to learn a lot of it!" Mari rambled, telling them about the wonderful stories he had heard, and the great things that he had seen and learned about.

Once they reached the city, they walked the red packed clay road to the stables. Mari was quiet now. Estel was worried, he was always worried when his friend was quiet, it usually meant that he was tired, and he had told his ada that he would take very god care of the boy. He didn't want to cause Mari to be hurt, or to disappoint his ada. Once in the stables, he took Stella to his stall, and watched carefully as Mari walked Hylinda slowly to hers.

An older elfling came out of the stable office, and hurried down the aisle to collect the three horses the humans were holding uneasily outside.

"Could you find stalls for them?" Estel asked over his shoulder, smiling at the boy.

"Of course master Estel, and I think your brothers are looking for you." The elfling replied.

"Thanks Tryald." Estel said gratefully as the three human horses were lead from sight.

Estel noticed Mari was fighting to stay on his feet. He knew that the boy would never make it into the house on his own.

Not knowing what else to do, he began to tug slightly at Patil's jacket, to direct his attention to Mari. He would have said something, but he knew that would be utterly pointless.

"Mari, what does Estel want?" Patil said looking at the taller boy who was desperately trying to tell his something with his eyes.

"Are you alright Mari?" Patil said noticing now that the boy was gripping the bars of Hylinda's stall to stay on his feet. Patil bent down and lifted the exhausted boy in his arms.

"That's what I was trying to tell you." Estel said under his breath.

Mari laughed tiredly. He was always amazed at how the boy always seemed to know just what he was feeling before he even told anyone. He was just like the rest of his family in that regard. He knew that Lord Elrond would make him sleep nice and long if he knew that he was tired, and Estel would make certain that he would know. Mari resolved that he would do everything he could to convince the healer that he was not in the least worn or fatigued.

Mari smiled, yes, that would work he thought as his eyes closed and his head drooped onto his father's strong shoulder. He was fast asleep before they reached the steps to the house.

* * *

The door to the raven's nest tavern creaked slowly open; the man had been traveling for nearly a week just to get here. He saw the old greasy bar, along the back wall and the smell of mold and stale alcohol reached his nose making him smile. This was just the sort of place he would have expected to find him. He didn't even know His name, he was just told to address the information to sir; he laughed at the implications. The man he had been contracted by hardly seemed a lordly fellow. He knew what it was like to have one's name concealed, he himself did the same thing, he was merely swift.

Swift sat at the end of the bar, and watched the others in the grubby tavern. There were many people in the dank room, most in varying states of inebriation. He could tell that some of the people were farmers, others travelers just passing through. He could tell just from their faces that some of the patrons obviously thought they were rather important tough characters. Swift smiled at that thought, he knew not one of them was. He snorted to think of them pitted against him, it would be a sight to see. However he also knew that none of the people in this room was Him.

Quite suddenly, he was aware of a piece of yellowed parchment was slid under his resting arm. Placing down his ale, he lifted the paper and discreetly unfolded it.

**Room 9.**

Swift slipped the re-folded paper back into his pocket and picked up his ale once more.

* * *

A/N: Well, I do think that discribes the eyes of previous. Not technically a cliffy here, so you alll shouldn't be too annoyed. Once again, please pritty please review my story? Thanks! 


	16. reunions

**A/N: Wow, Ok, it has been exactly four months to the day since my last update on this story...am I obnoxious or what...So sorry about that y'all, won't happen again...hope you like the chapter...assuming you even remember the story it's been so long...

* * *

**

**Deadly Misconceptions 16**

Patil could feel his son's steady even breathing on the back of his neck. It had been so long since he had heard his son breathe evenly at all, and with every deep rise and fall of his chest against his shoulder, he felt all the worry and doubt fade from his body. Today was a good day.

Jip and Neb walked slightly behind their mother and father. They looked around the valley in awe. Never before had they seen anything that came slightly close to what they were laying witness to now! The light seemed to emanate in the valley, reflected off the tumbling river and illuminating the verdant trees.

They climbed up the grandiose stairs to the large veranda outside the front doors. The large oaken doors were drawn open as they approached.

"Welcome to Rivendel, Patil, it is wonderful to see you again." Elrond greeted them with an inclination of his head and turned slightly, allowing them to follow him into the house.

"I see Young Mari has fallen asleep, not surprising after the excitement of the day."

Estel watched the exchange between the human family and his ada. Reaching into his robes, he withdrew the small empty vial and handed it to his ada.

Elrond looked at the vial in his hand and then to the sleeping child, that was another reason for the boy to be asleep.

"The medicines that he takes make him quite tired, but they are necessary as you all are well aware."

Gradel's eyes shifted to her son sleeping in her husband's arms. "Is he not well yet?" Gradel asked, to her it had seemed that the boy had been brimming with health and vitality.

"No, I'm afraid he is not yet halfway out of the woods. Your son was extremely ill, and still is. His body is dependent on the anti-toxins that he receives three to four times daily. Slowly we can wean him off the medicine, however to do that takes a period of months, and he has only just recently been regaining his strength, we would really like to make sure that his body is recovered enough before we stress it further."

Gradel merely nodded, she had no way of knowing whether or not he was making any of this up, however she was not going to test any of it.

"Let's get Mari to his room, I think then we could talk more at ease." Elrond said as he strode across the foyer to the large sweeping staircase. Jip and Neb had yet to say anything; they had no idea what one said in such a situation. They both noticed the curious glances thrown their way from the boy Estel.

Patil waked up the staircase, everything was held in a different light now that he had his son's comfortable weight in his arms. He remembered climbing these stairs so many times in what now felt like a lifetime ago. He had been so scared, so desperate then.

When they reached the boy's room, Patil laid him on his bed and drew the covers close. It had been far too long since he had last tucked his son into bed.

"Would you care to join me in the hall for some tea, and we can discuss a few things?" Elrond said, motioning out the door. Patil and Gradel both nodded and Gradel turned to Jip and Neb. "You may stay with Mari as long as you are quiet." She said. Both boys nodded angelically. Elrond smirked, he knew that look all too well. As with his three sons, it never boded well. Gradel appeared to agree, as she rolled her eyes slightly before leaving the room. Turning her head one last time, she looked reprovingly at her sons. "I mean it boys." She said in a deadly quiet voice. She was good; Elrond had to give her that.

The door closed behind the three adults, leaving the four children behind. Estel stared curiously at the boys who were staring at him. They had the looks slightly akin to how he had felt when he was in their home not so long ago. Estel's attention drifted to the bed where Mari was stirring.

"Da, Mam," Mari called groggily.

When he opened his eyes, he was lying in bed like usual, and Estel was standing besides him.

"Oh, hello Estel." Mari said resignedly. He had had such a good dream, his parents, and his brothers had come to see him! However, here he was, same as always.

Tuning his head, he saw his brothers, both of them standing besides Estel.

"Neb! Jip!" Is it really you?" Mari asked, hardly able to get the words out. "Where are Mam and Da?" he asked looking up anxiously.

"Easy mellon nin, they can't understand a word of what you just said. Take a moment to wake up." Mari did just that and looked at his brothers; Neb was wearing a confused look, and Jip a slightly amused smirk.

"So the elf speak has won out huh?" He said playfully, knowing exactly how to best rile his little brother.

"So, maybe it has. Where's Mam and Da?" He asked excitedly.

"They're downstairs talking to the elf lord about you." Jip said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"How come you get to live here? It's so big and neat!" Neb moaned enviously.

Jip elbowed his brother hard in the ribs. "He lives here because he almost died and is really sick you dolt!" Jip hissed into his ear.

Mari laughed lightly, how he had missed his brothers.

"You have any idea how long it's been since I have heard you laugh?" Jip said happily, simply not believing his eyes.

"Longer than eight months!" Mari said smiling. Jip laughed, yes, that was true it was indeed longer than eight months.

"How long are you staying for?" Mari asked, not really wanting to know the answer, it was going to be too short a time.

"A few days, but don't worry about that Mari." Jip said smiling.

"Maybe you'll get to come home with us!" Neb said brightly.

Mari shook his head slowly, "I can't go home for a long time still. I'd just be as sick as I was at home if I left now." Mari said morosely.

"I'm so sore!" Mari moaned good-naturedly, this time to Estel.

"Well that's not surprising, as you have ridden every day this week, and the week before that! Estel said laughing.

"I want to go riding with my brothers!" he sad sitting up.

"Not today you don't, maybe tomorrow, if ada says its ok." Estel countered.

Whether or not they knew what their brother and Estel were talking about they hit on it exactly.

"Mari, whose pony were you riding, it was so beautiful." Neb said remembering the woods earlier that day.

"Oh, Hylinda, she's mine." Mari said with a beam.

Jip and Neb both widened their eyes in surprise. "Estel gave her to me." Mari continued looking at Estel.

"Oh, are they asking about Hylinda?" Estel said. Mari nodded.

"Estel said that we might be able to all go for a ride tomorrow. That would be so much fun!"

Elrond sat in the Hall with Mari's mother and Father, both of whom were quietly sipping their tea while listening to all that the healer had to say about their son.

"How is it that he is so much better?" Gradel asked, still stunned that her son was alive.

"The poison is slowly leaving his system, you see, that particular toxin is highly volatile, due to the fact that it acts as an enzyme the body regularly uses, and the body begins to replicate the toxin rather than the enzyme it really needs."

Patil's eyes widened. "So you're telling me his own body was killing him slowly."

Elrond nodded his head. "Yes, in essence that is exactly what was going on."

Gradel shook her head; that was something none of the other doctors had said before.

"Why didn't anyone think of this before?" She asked, her shoulders squared.

"I do not think that any human doctors are aware that is even possible." Elrond said simply. "Do not forget that it is not their faults, they do not have the thousands of years experience that I do. It is quite easy for me to make observations that tend to be true when I am able to observe for so long." He continued.

"But he'll get better eventually?" She asked, still not quite believing that her little boy was asleep upstairs at the very moment. A small part of her had actually let go of him a long time ago, so it was odd to think of him here and thriving.

* * *

Swift drew his black oilskin around himself against the light rain as he pushed open the door to the pub. He could still remember last night. He had finished his ale, then pushed back the old stool and wandered up the narrow spiral staircase. The dark age-darkened wood sprang slightly with each step he took. He glanced at the doors as he passed. He passed rooms three five and then seven. Half of the numbers were missing; the only indication to the room was the slight discoloration where the number ought to have been due to the build up of years of accumulated filth. He reached the end of the hall and rolled his eyes to see the lantern that should have been lit outside of his door was extinguished. He knew that it was supposed to be an intimidation tactic.

Well someone surely does have a flair for the dramatic. He thought to himself. Amateur. Raising his fist to the door he knocked on the door twice. The door pulled open slightly.

"What is it you want?" A soft silky voice issued from the room. Swift was taken aback. This was not the man he had expected, he briefly wondered if he had in fact gotten the correct room.

"It is swift I presume?" The voice implored, an amused smile was evident in his voice.

"I was not what you were expecting, was I?" The man continued, drawing open the door to reveal himself to swift.

The man was old, how old swift couldn't tell. His long white beard flowed down to his waist.

"Come in, we have much to discuss." The man said silkily as he drew him inside.

Swift, was nervous, and he had traveled with the most vile and dissolute people imaginable. He had been in the company of murderers, thieves and spies, and that was just describing him after all. However, this man's voice mad his skin crawl.

Swift was very aware of the door closing behind him, acutely aware of the darkness that the room was shrouded in.

"What's wrong Swift, you look white as a ghost." The silky voice said laughably.

"It's quite dark in here, how can you tell the color of my face?" The voice asked, in a voice more confidant than he felt.

The man before him laughed. "I do not need light to see." The grinned winningly as he drew back the black thick curtain from his grate. The fire from within sent the room into sharp illumination.

"I do not see the sun much." Swift said as an explanation for his pallor coloring.

The man before him snorted, and nodded to a chair by the fire. He sat in the opposite.

"Well, have you news for me?" He asked, in his silky tone.

Swift smiled, business; now that he could attend to. "Yes Sir, I have spent nearly a week in that elf city, using my acquired talents."

"Meaning you killed a guard to get into the inner sanction." The bearded man said bluntly, knowing exactly this man's style.

"Didn't have to." Swift replied. He avoided assassinations while he was spying; it made for a rather unwelcome distraction.

"Didn't have to?" The man replied incredulously.

"No, I didn't have to." Swift replied, "I watched their rotations day after day. They always changed at three o'clock in the morning. The one elf I had been intending on using as my target was late, lucky him." Swift replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Lucky you! He could have easily spotted you and raised alarm." The old man said vehemently.

"Kill him now, kill him when he became a problem, it doesn't much matter the order, besides, it's difficult to raise alarm if you are dead." Swift replied coolly.

The old man w

as beginning to like this Swift character more and more. He wasn't the blood thirsty criminal that so many of the for-hire's were. Swift was cool and calculating, almost like himself.

"So were you able to spy the elf lord" The man asked greedily. Swift smiled. They were all the same, no matter who your contractor was. "Of course." He said, sitting back into his chair. He liked this part of the meeting. Now he was in control.

"Well, what do you think his weakness is?" The man asked a hunger in his eyes.

"Yes Sir, I would say that is his son." Swift replied, gauging to see his reaction.

"Nonsense, his twins are untouchable. To go after them would be suicide." The bearded man said briskly.

"Not his elder sons, his little boy, Estel." Swift said a steely glint in his eye.

To his delight, the silver eyebrows that had been hopeful shot up in surprise.

"What son!" The man said shocked.

"A little boy, no more than six or seven, if I would have to guess." Swift replied in a bored tone. Following the children in that realm had been boring to say the least. Watching the antics of the princeling brat was so mundane. However it had been illuminating.

The bearded man before him was smiling, a smile that was growing more and more by the second. The maniacal joy that lit his face was scary to see.

"Oh Elrond, your heart will be the death of you. You make this too easy." The silver clad man before him chuckled, rocking back and forth in his chair with anticipation that was akin to a child about to open presents. Swift watched the man's ecstasy with interest.

Swift could not be sure, but he swore he could hear under the man's breath,

"I will get that ring Elrond, I know you have it, and now it will be mine!"

Swift had no idea what the man had been talking about, in fact, he didn't even know if the man himself realized he made no since.

"Can the child be obtained?" The man asked, his sparkling eyes fixated on Swift's face once more.

"Kidnapped, or killed?" Swift asked dispassionately.

"Kidnapped. I need that boy alive at all costs." The man said quickly.

"Yes, that would be easy. He and his little friends go riding together often." He said smoothly. Thinking back on the number of rides he had seen the children take together.

"Can I count on you?" The bearded man asked, his eyebrows raised, looking to Swift.

"Sir, I don't deal with the living." Swift said, holding up his hands. "Dead people are much easier to control."

The bearded man shook his head in obvious annoyance.

"Well then, can you at least give me a name?" He asked, the silky tone tearing away slightly.

Swift sat in thought for a moment, reviewing in his mind the previous people that he had worked with.

"Odnos. He'll be a good fit for the job." Swift thought out loud, more to himself than to the bearded man besides him.

"Odnos?" The man asked, his dark eyes glinting in the firelight.

Swift snapped his attention to the man that he had all but forgotten.

"Yes, he is a possibility; he is just maybe brazen enough for the task, but…" Swift broke off, looking the bearded man in the face, he had avoided that as much as possible, there was a look somewhere in those eyes that held an ulterior motive that was so sinister that he wasn't at all sure that he wanted to know what it was.

"Odnos has his drawbacks. He is hard headed; you'll have to keep a very tight rein on him lest you lose control." He said seriously, recalling the only other time that he had ever worked with the man.

The bearded man looked almost amused at this statement. "I think that I shall be able to control him, thank you for your concern." He said, his mouth turned upwards in a disparagement smirk.

Swift's gaze hardened. He knew that the silver bearded man did not take him seriously at all. Oh well, let him dig his own grave then. He thought bitterly to himself.

"If that is all Sir." He said the last word with as much disdain as he dare muster.

The bearded man nodded curtly. Picking up a small drawstring bag he threw it to the man who caught it deftly. Swift opened the parcel and roughly examined the coins inside.

"A pleasure." Swift said as he stood quickly. Without a passing glance he strode easily across the room and was gone from sight.

The bearded man laughed to himself as he drew the curtain over the fire once more, plunging the room into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, well, I hoped you liked it...even though it has been a while...please feed my muse, she loves reviews, and they make me update faster I swear...(Well, it won't be another four months at any rate...)**


	17. Lost in translation

**Yes, it's been nearly two years..and this is all I have to show for it...**

**I actually haven't done a thing with lotr fanfiction in quite a long long while, however, I revisited my story and found that I had indeed liked it.**

**This chapter has basically no plot development and is merely just to get my mind back into the world of Imladris and the minds of little Estel and Mari once more. So it's more like, personality development and no plot...fluffy all around really. My next chapter will involve a re-emergence into the original plot for this story, so...lol, here it is.**

**Deadly Misconceptions 17**

That evening Gradel couldn't take her eyes off her little boys. Jip and Neb were sitting nervously at the long table in the dining hall. Mari sat between them and was chatting easily to Estel who sat across the table from him. It was almost comical the difference in states of relaxation her children were in. She knew that she ought to be concerned, as Mari was going to be remaining in Rivendel for an undisclosed period of time, however, she just couldn't find it in herself to be gloomy when she saw her child nearly glowing with health. He had grown so much in the short space of time since he had been away too! Before he was fail and thin, his pale skin blending into the linen he laid on. But now he had spots of red on his cheeks and his skin was a pale but natural color. He was so much taller too! He had always seemed so tiny, lost in the small child's bed he laid on, and now, he was nearly an inch taller than the little price Estel.

That was curious to Gradel as well, now that she thought about it, Mari had grown so much, but Estel seemed to have not changed at all! Normally, eight months made a huge difference in the appearence of a five year old, but little Estel looked just the same, (albeit without the broken arm) as he had when her older sons had brought him home unconscious that day.

"Mari, are you excited to be almost six?"

Gradel snapped back from her musings at the question from Jip to Mari.

Mari beamed at his older brother. "Of course! It's not every day you get to turn six! The whole house is going to be excited! They don't really celebrate birthdays here much, well, apart from Estel's, because there aren't any other kids around. Estel's birthday was so much fun through, we got to stay up late in the hall of fire."

Neb looked taken aback. "They don't celebrate birthdays!" He seemed genuinely horrified about the concept.

Elladan laughed, "No tinnith penn, we don't generally celebrate birthdays after we're grown, because it gets old, and having 1342 candles on your cake could be seen as a slight fire hazard."

Neb mouthed the numbers soundlessly. "That's a long time. Don't you miss having cake though?" Elrohir laughed this time. "We can still have cake if we wish, generally on birthdays, we pick what to have for dinner."

This news, for some reason seemed to placitate Neb and he nodded sagely. "Oh okay, that's good then." He said and resumed eating his roast venison stew.

Jeb turned to Mari, "When was Estel's birthday and what's the hall of fire?" He asked curiously.

"Estel's birthday was two months ago, and the hall of fire is a place where you can sit and listen to all these cool songs and stuff, they're all stories about what happened thousands of years ago, battles, and tales and legends. Usually Estel and I have to go to bed way before that." Mari said animatedly.

"Happy late birthday Estel." Gradel said kindly to the child sitting across the table in between the two older elf twins.

Estel glanced up to his brother questioningly. Elrohir translated and Estel smiled gratefully at Gradel. "Thank you."

After everyone had eaten their fill Estel pleaded his ada to be allowed to sit in the hall of fire that evening with Mari and his brothers, since they had never seen it before.

Elrond was spared from answering because Neb and Jip at that very moment were being told by their mother that tonight would be an early evening for the boys since their long journey had tired them out.

"How about tomorrow evening, since it will be Mari's birthday. Mari's brothers have ridden more than they are used to today. Besides, how will you all go riding tomorrow if you don't get a good night's sleep?"

"You promise tomorrow we can?" Estel asked, his gray eyes slightly suspicious. "Of course Estel, tomorrow you all may. Today however, our guests need to rest."

Estel sighed as only an eight-year-old is capable and he nodded. "Tomorrow will be fantastic then. Can we have rasberry pastries tomorrow for Mari's birthday?" He asked hopefully.

Elrond laughed at his little conniver, "I think we should let Mari choose his own desert, as if I do recall his favorite desert is chocolate pudding cake."

Mari's ears perked at the mention of chocolate pudding cake and he smiled. "Do I get to choose that as desert tomorrow night!" He asked excitedly.

Elladan laughed. "Yes tinnith penn, you may choose that if you wish."

Mari nodded enthusiastically, his unruly hair bouncing all over the place. "Yes, I do wish for that!"

Elrond shrugged his shoulders at Estel, "You got to choose raspberry pastries for your birthday, and we can have it again soon I'm sure." He said placatingly. Estel nodded and watched Mari leaving the hallway, dragging his brothers with him, talking animatedly pointing out things as they passed.

Estel had no idea what they were saying in the slightest.

Elrond moved to walk with Gradel and Patil and talk with them about something or another, Estel didn't really know what, as they too were speaking common.

Estel wandered outside, the cold early april night cut through his silk robes but he didn't really mind, the night was clear as could be and millions of tiny stars could be seen glinting in the gaps of the intertwined tree branches that wound around the entirity of the home.

Sitting on a weathered swing, the rope creaked softly as he rocked back and forth.

He wasn't really paying much attention until quite suddenly the swing shuddered and someone was sitting next to him.

Estel's heart quivered in his chest even though he instantly realized that it was his brother.

"What's wrong gwador nin?" The soft voice asked. Estel looked at his moccossins, the crystal beads catching the shafts of light that made it's way onto the porch from the windows behind.

"I don't even like chocolate pudding cake." He mumbled almost incoherently.

Elrohir sighed silently to himself. He had thought Estel seemed a bit subdued.

"You always used to enjoy it, when did you change your mind?" He asked conversationally.

Estel shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I just did." He muttered belidgerantly.

Elrohir nodded sagely. His long legs pushing the porch swing back and forth. He knew Estel wanted to say something, so he waited patiently for Estel to find the words.

"Ada said we could stay in the hall of fire tomorrow." Estel said softly, still examining his moccossins.

Elrohir nodded, "That sounds like fun, you always like sitting in the hall of fire."

"Yeah." Estel said. "I'm worried about Mari's brothers having fun though, because they wouldn't be able to understand anything the minstrals are singing anyways." Estel said, looking up at Elrohir's face, his eyes wide with genuine concern.

Elrohir thought for a moment before answering.

"Things can be tough when you don't understand everything being said around you, it can make you feel a little left out." He agreed with Estel.

Estel nodded his head ernestly. "Exactly. Being left out isn't any fun." He muttered, looking once more at his moccossins.

Elrohir placed his hand on Estel's shoulder and pulled him closer. "Yes, it's not fun at all to be left out."

They lapsed into silence once more, the soft creak of the ropes seeming to ease Estel's mind a little bit with each rock.

"I'm glad that Mari's family is here, but I wish they liked me more." Estel muttered so softly that even elvish hearing could barely pick it up.

"They like you just fine gwador nin, it's just hard to see since you don't know what they are saying." Elrohir said soothingly.

"I guess. I don't even know what Ada is saying anymore."

Elrohir sighed softly to himself. It was hard with children sometimes. It was so easy to forget that Estel was only eight at times, his maturity was unparalleled but then there were the times that he would remind you that he was just a child, a very young child at that. Everyone was entitled to their 'what about me' moments, and this seemed to be one of them.

Elrohir could relate, growing up a twin sometimes could be very difficult, as it was very easy to feel left out, and lumped together. He had always been a twin however, growing up with his brother side by side. Until eight months ago however, Estel was an only child. He wasn't demanding or spoiled by any stretch, but he was used to rather undivided attention. Now, it was like he had grown a twin overnight. Mari and Estel basically did everything together. Lessons, riding, meals...

Over the past eight months, Elrohir had noticed Estel struggling with this new sibling of sorts.

"I'm sorry gwador nin, I know it's tough, but it's only for a few days."

Estel sighed in a big whoosh. "I know, and I feel bad. I shouldn't be mad at Mari for his family coming to see him. I get to see Ada everyday."

Elrohir nodded. "It's okay, you don't have to feel bad. Everyone feels left out sometimes, and it's not fun."

Estel looked up. "Do you ever feel left out?" Estel asked.

Elrohir nodded. "Oh yes, when I was younger, and Dan and I were learning how to do healing for the first time, Dan was much better than me." He said. Estel nodded, just like Elrohir had been doing earlier. Elrohir had to work not to let the amused smile break through.

"Ada used to spend more time with Dan in the healing ward, teaching him advanced healing and always praising his achievements. Of course he praised me too, but because I wasn't as good at healing I felt like Ada liked Dan better."

Estel nodded again, this time curiously.

"What did you do?" Estel asked.

Elrohir shrugged, "I threw a vase against the wall, ended up cutting my hand and having Dan bandage it so Ada wouldn't know what happened."

Estel giggled. "Did that work?" He asked.

Elrohir smiled back. "No. Dan did a good job on the cut, but neither of us could explain the missing vase and Dan ended up covering for me. We talked about it then, and moved on." He paused for a moment and then continued. "Ada left it be, but Nana knew that it was more than what Dan had said. She and I had a conversation much like you and I are."

Estel looked up at his much older brother. "I don't like feeling left out."

Elrohir shook his head. "Neither do I gwador nin, neither do I." "You know, Estel, I've felt left out a bit lately too." Elrohir said slowly.

Estel's eyes met his for the first time in their conversation. "Really? How come?" He asked, surprised.

"Well, for so many years, we used to do things together all the time, but since Mari has come, it's been harder to find the time when you aren't busy." Estel's gray eyes widened in shock.

"You felt left out because of me?" He said sadly.

Elrohir shook his head quickly. "Oh no! Not at all, it's more like the situation, I know why it happens as it does, but it's more like sometimes I miss our time together too." He clarified.

Estel nodded. "Yes, that's how I feel about Mari, I know he doesn't mean to leave me out, he just has his brothers now, and I feel..." He struggled for the word.

"Replaced?" Elrohir supplied questioningly.

Estel sighed. "Yes, that's the word exactly.

Elrohir nodded. "I know it's not fun. Mari and his brothers can't go to the hall of fire tonight because they are all tired, but what say you and me go for just a little bit."

Estel's face lit up in a smile. "That would be nice. I miss being in there with you and Dan and Ada.

Estel's face fell just a little. "Ada said I couldn't though. I asked."

Elrohir nodded, "Yes, but that was simply because Mari's mother told his brothers they had to be in bed early tonight."

Estel's face relaxed. "Oh...I though Ada just didn't want me to be around this evening." Elrohir shook his head. "Not at all gwador nin, we all want you around all the time. We'd keep you past bed time all the time if it weren't for the fact you really do need sleep to be a healthy strong boy." He said tightening his arm around Estel's small frame he felt the chilled temperature of his skin and realized how thin his inside robes were to be in the chilly night air. He placed his other arm around the boy as well and lifted him as he stood from the swing.

"Let's go inside, it's getting a bit too cold out here." He said. He was about to set Estel down as he usually demanded, however, Estel wasn't protesting, so Elrohir settled him on his hip and made his way into the hall.

It was still far too early for singing to have begun in the fire hall, and the hearth was newly laid. A merry fire was starting to emerge from the flickering kindling, and within the hour it would have filled the room with soft light and comfortable warmth.

"You didn't eat the shortbread after supper, did you not like it?" Elrohir asked the child in his arms.

Estel answered him by burrowing his face into his shoulder. "I'm not very hungry this evening."

Elrohir shrugged lightly. "Well, would you mind keeping me company as I get some hot chocolate, the night air has made me a bit chilled." He said to the mop of raven hair that was his little brother.

"Me too." Estel said, "And maybe I could have some hot chocolate too?" He asked quietly.

Elrohir smiled. Estel could sulk well, but Elrohir could sulk smarter. He'd had much more practice. He knew the fastest way to an upset child's heart was kindness, affirmation, and bribery.

* * *

Mari was nestled comfortably in his very familiar bed once again, it wasn't late, but he was exhausted. As usual.

And today was particularly unusual in the fact that he had spent more time out of bed than in which he most certainly was not accustomed to. He knew he only had about two hours until he would be out cold from his nightly medications anyways.

His older brothers were with him, and his parents had only just left.

Neb was sitting on his bed, and he and Jip were having a borderline argument over something one of their friends had done a few days ago. Mari had missed this. When he was at home, he most certainly couldn't get out of bed to enjoy the outside world like he could (limitedly of course) now. His older brothers would come sit with him every single day and rehash the day's activities so that Mari could stay up with everything that was going on. Most times Mari would close his eyes and imagine that he was out there, sparring with stick-swords, racing on chubby lazy ponies, learning to craft furniture...

He smiled at Jeb who was stroking a finger down the spine of one of his many books.

"Can you read elvish too?" Jeb asked looking up from the bookshelf.

Mari nodded. "Yup, some of it. Erestor my tutor says that I learn really fast and have a knack for language. For the first six months I had nothing to do so I just read a lot. I'm getting pretty good at writing too. I can read both sindarin and common. But I write better in common. Sindarin letters are really hard to get right. I'm not so good at history or maths though. Estel is really good at those. But he hates language.

Neb laughed. "Yeah, I was so surprised that you can speak elf now...it was weird! Mari smiled.

"Yeah, it was weird at first, not knowing what anyone was saying unless they spoke to me in common, but then when they found out I actually really wanted to learn sindarin, they all started speaking to me like that and I don't know, I just sorta started speaking it..."

Mari tilted his head, "It's funny, I've been learning sindarin for less than a year and I'm pretty decent. I don't know everything, but I don't sound like a baby either." He said proudly. "I wish that language was easier for Estel, he has been learning common for over a year and he still doesn't know it basically at all. Not unless you speak each word individually does he get it."

Jip frowened thoughtfully. The thirteen year old thought to himself. "Well, it could also be that you are surrounded by people only speaking elf, so it's easier to forget about normal language and just focus on elf. Whereas Estel is around elf all the time, and trying to lean a language that no one here really speaks."

Mari took a second to process that, "Yeah..." he said slowly, "That makes pretty good sense. Estel also doesn't like common so he doesn't really pay attention either, he knows more quenian than sinarian and the only time quenian is spoken is when people don't want either of us to know what's going on..."

Neb chuckeled. That sounded like his older brother Jip and the kitchen door evesdropping route.

"Estel is also younger than you, so it'd be hard for him." Neb stated after a minuet.

Mari looked surpirsed momentairily and then laughed. "Estel is two and a half years older than me!"

Jip was surprised. "No way! He looks like he's barely five!"

Mari shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I know, but he just turned eight. He doesn't grow like ever. I asked Ro about it once," He noticed his brother's confused face, "Ro is one of the twins." Jip and Neb both nodded. "Ah, okay."

"But yeah, I asked Ro about it one time and Ro told me that even though Estel is eight, he's really not, it's like he's only four, because he ages differently than we do. He won't be old for hundreds of years, not like us." Mari explained.

Jip and Neb were both shocked. "So he'll never grow up?" Neb asked curiously.

Mari shook his head. "No, he'll grow up, but not for a long time."

"That's so cool." Neb replied.

Mari nodded. "Yes, it is pretty cool. I used to wear Estel's old clothes and now I don't fit into them, so they had some made for me."

Neb touched the soft material. "That looks strange, but it feels nice." He commented.

Jip laughed lightly, putting the rook back on it's square on his chess board. "You look like all the other elves, except well, you don't look like an elf much."

Mari rolled his eyes. "I don't look, sound, walk, hear or see like an elf."

Jip pulled a chair across the room towards Mari's bed, wincing slightly at the loud grinding scraping sound it made on the glowing wooden floor.

"They are different?" He asked curiously.

Mari nodded emphatically. "Oh yes, you barely hear them walking, and in the snow, they don't break through the crust, they can run lightly on top. They can hear hoof beats from very far away, too far too even see the horse, although they can see it like it was standing right in front of them. They also have pointed ears and are taller and more graceful than most humans. They never trip and fall."

Neb whistled under his breath. "So we shouldn't challenge them to hide and seek?"

Mari laughed, "Nope, probably not." He broke off in a cough, his wheezing was getting more pronounced as the night wore on.

Jip frowned concernedly, "Are you alright Mari?" He asked placing a hand on the small child's shoulder to steady him.

Mari nodded, reaching for the pitcher atop his bedside table. Neb saw what he was attempting and reached over for the sparkling glass vessle and poured some cool water into the awaiting cup.

Mari drank greatfully, and placed the cup back on the table with a waver.

"I guess I'm a bit more tired than I thought." He said, still slightly breathlessly.

Jip slipped out of the room and wandered down the immaculately beautiful hall.

He wasn't really noticing any of the inturgate woodwork benith his hands as navigated the main staircase, the only other way to the downstairs that he knew of.

In the hallway he spotted a tall, dark-haired elf carrying a basket of dry goods.

Jip cleared his throat carefully, "Excuse me sir...Do you know where my parents are? My little brother Mari is breathing sort of funny. I didn't know if that was bad."

The elf nodded quickly and set the basket down. "I'm not sure where your parents are tinnith penn, but I'll

ask someone to go have a look see while I find them."

Jip's shoulders relaxed and he smiled. "Thank you sir."

The elf had picked up the basket once more and headed through a door into what he assumed was the kitchens.

He was about to sit on what looked like a tree trunk growing right in to the hall that was fashoned into a bench when the doors opened once more and one of the twins, he wasn't sure which, was striding over to him with concern in his eyes.

Jip fell into step besides him as they swiftly climbed the stairs.

"You said he was breathing funny?" The elf asked him. Jip nodded, "Yes, he was laughing and then coughing a lot, and making a whistling sound when he stopped coughing. I was afraid he was choking." Jip said worriedly.

Elladan smiled reassuingly at the boy. "It's alright, he's not choking, but his airways are getting tighter because he hasn't taken his evening medications yet." He said gently. "That snake venom attacked his lungs pretty well, and made them very fragile. Especially if there's any cold air about, he has a very difficult time breathing."

Jip nodded. "I remember, he always used to cough and could never catch his breath. That's why I was so worried, because I thought he was all better now."

Elladan's smile slipped ever so slightly, "I'm sorry tinnith penn, but your little brother is far from well. He's getting there, and we think he'll have a great long life, but it's going to take a lot more time. He was very very ill."

Jip nodded, looking down at the parque floor under his feet. "That's what Da said too. I just hoped..."

Elladan squeezed his shoulder softly as he pulled open the door to Mari's room.

As Elladan looked at Mari on the bed, he was very impressed with his brother's well placed concern. Mari was listening to his older brother telling him stories from home and to the untrained eye the boy looked tired, but not much beyond that.

Elladan's eyes were slightly more practiced however.

He noticed the child's glassy eyes, and paler than normal face. His breathing was too fast, and too shallow and the wheeze was worse than it had been for a while.

Neb stopped his narration and followed Mari's gaze to where Elladan and Jip had just entered.

"And how are you boys doing?" Elladan asked cheerfully.

"Gwador nin nallant le, tiron?" (My brother called you, right?) Mari asked reprochfully, carefully hiding his annoyance by speaking in sidarin.

"Hoant trastan far an le. Baw er aniruva flaea an le." (He was very worried about you, no one here wants anything bad to happen to you.) Elladan replied soothingly.

"Iston Dan, goheno nin, anieren lu limb as gwadors nin. Im av anad goveded." (I know Dan, and I'm sorry, I just wanted to spend as much time as I could with my brothers, I don't have much time to visit.) Mari said, his eyes sliding down to examine his slightly clammy hands.

"Iston titith penn, se tarla nlel nos palan. Ista le garon muinthel?" (I know little one, it is hard to be away from your family. Did you know I have a sister?") He said softly.

Mari nodded. "Mea. Estel narant nin. Se guinlel en Lothlorien." Yes, Estel told me that she lives in Lothlorien."

Elladan raised his eyebrows. "Le gara annan rin." (You have a very good memory.)

Mari shrugged.

"Im ava tiron muinthel nin rem. Ne nur achen, iston taria." (I don't get to see my sister much either. I am sad for you, I know it's hard.)

Mari nodded. "Mea. Ta thann" (Yes, that's true.)

Elladan noticed Mari's brothers staring blankly at him and Mari in confusion. "I'm going to have to get you your evening medicines though, I think we've held off on them for more than long enough." Elladan said apologetically, switching to common for the children's sake.

Mari nodded without looking up.

When Elladan had left the room, Neb and Jip who had been watching the conversation in confustion both looked questioningly to Mari.

"I'm going to have to take some medicines a bit early tonight." He offered in expaination.

Jip nodded, but Neb was still bemused. "You said too many things for that to be it." He said in a rare moment of astuteness.

Mari shrugged. "I know, Dan was just asking me why I didn't say anything sooner about not feeling well."

Jip raised his eyebrows. "And why didn't you?"

Mari shrugged again. "I didn't want to miss any time with you guys."

Neb and Jip both sighed slightly. "Me neither Mar, but if you don't get better, you won't get to come home any time soon." Jip said softly.

"Yeah, and also, if you are sick at all, we won't get to do fun stuff tomorrow on your birthday and no one wants to be sick on their birthdays after all." Neb added on a practical note.

Mari nodded as Elladan entered the room once more, this time carrying two small vials. One containing an amber liquid, the other was clear.

Mari took the amber one first, being quite familiar with the bitter taste. Uncorking the clear one, he drained that as well, the thick syrup of this one tasting mildly of vanilla.

"Good night gwadors nin." Mari said softly as the clear syrup took effect almost instananiously.

Jip and Neb exchanged concerned glances and then looked up at Elladan.

"It's alright, they don't normally work that fast, usually it's about five minuets, but tonight he was exceptionally exhausted, I think his body was looking for any excuse to fall asleep." Elladan provided gently.

Neb stifled a yawn and Elladan laughed. "I can see he's not the only one. Why don't I show you guys to your room?" He said happily.

"But it's barely nine o'clock!" Neb protested through a thick yawn.

"You have been riding all day boys, it's to bed with you both."

Neb and Jip both turned in surprise at the sound of their mother's voice behind them.

"I told you both you were to get an early night." She said kindly, but in a voice that bore no argument.

"Yes Mum." They both said, Elladan smiling slightly at the covert eye-roll Jip slipped in as he turned around.

* * *

"Estel, why don't you get into your night clothes and we'll go into the hall for a time?" Elrohir suggested when they placed their mugs on the counter in the kitchens.

Estel looked up at his brother with just a little bit of hesitation. "Will Ada be angry?" He asked in a small voice.

Elrohir sighed softly. "Of course not tiennith gwador. He'll be happy you are joining us for a little while."

Estel slid off the counter and hurried out of the kitchens.

Elrond was sitting in the hall already, talking softly with Patil.

"Good evening Mr Patil. I trust you are well?" Elrohir asked politely as he took a seat across from them.

Patil smiled, "Yes, of course. This is a beautiful place."

Elrohir smiled. "Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it. Where is Gradel?" He asked, noticing their guest's wife's absence.

Patil laughed, "She's tending to the children, making sure they are in bed. I think she'll be back down soon."

Elrohir was reminded of Estel coming down momentarilly and caught his Ada's eye. "Estel will be coming down for a little bit."

Elrond's eyebrows rose and as he looked for more clairification.

"He's been feeling a little left out today. I assured him that you wouldn't be angry." Elrohir offered.

"He thought I'd be angry?" Elrond asked in surprise. Elrohir nodded slightly, "Yes, he thought that you would be angry because you told him that tomorrow him and the other children could come into the hall of fire. He thought that tonight you didn't want him around."

Elrond closed his eyes for a moment, "I did say not tonight for the children, for Mari's sake and the other children who have had a long day...I never meant to make him upset."

Elrohir nodded. "Of course. I know that, he does not."

As he spoke, Elrond caught the sight of his little boy standing at the doorway to the hall.

"Excuse me a moment," He said briefly to Patil and his older son.

Striding towards his youngest son he was angry with himself for not noticing that his son would have felt upset. It had been his child to point out to him what he should have realized right away.

Estel was standing in the doorway, his tiny hand twisting the soft flannel of his night clothes. Elrond remembered to brighten his face as he motioned for Esel to come inside.

"Not tired tonight?" He asked, bending down a bit to hear his son's reply.

Estel shook his curls emphatically, like a dog after a bath and Elrond laughed a little bit.

Well, as long as you're in your night clothes already, I don't see what it would hurt to spend some time down here until you are a little bit sleepier. But not too long, deal?" Elrond asked lightly.

Estel brightened, "Deal"

Elrond stood up, lifting Estel with him as he went.

"Mea Govannen tithen Estel." Patil said with a smile when he approached.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to see you again too Sir." Estel replied shyly.

Patil raised his eyebrows. "well, you have definately done will in your lessons since last time I saw you." He said in praise.

Estel frowend and looked up at his Ada who whispered what he had said.

Estel laughed. "Not very much." He replied, he knew it wasn't exactly what he had wanted to say, but it would get the message across well enough.

Elrond smiled and ran his fingers through his son's curly hair.

"I think you are doing very well my son." He whispered to the top of his head.

Estel smiled, he wasn't feeling sad anymore tonight.

* * *

**I make no promises about when my next update will be, although I'm hoping to continue now that I've regained an interest in this story...lol.**

**This was just filler fluff to remind myself where I had been going with this story and refresh myself in writing lotr fanfiction once more...**

**More plot to come later...**


End file.
